My Cure
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: The war has left Hermione suffering from a disorder that she is unable to cope with. Just as she is beginning to lose all hope, she happens upon a person who by all rights should be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been a while since I've done a Snape/Hermione story but this was something that was floating around my head for a while especially since dealing with some medical issues.**

**Anyone who knows what having panic disorder is like will hopefully sympathize with Hermione in this story.**

"**MY CURE"**

Hermione was clutching her chest and her eyes were shut tight as she tried to calm her racing heart. Only being 24 years old, she was growing increasingly frustrated at the changes her body was having.

This was the second time it had happened today, and she hated when it occurred at work.

She had been calmly typing away at her desk when suddenly the prickles in her head started, then to confirm what was happening, her fingers started to grow tingly, and it slowly moved all the way up her hands and arms. Fear and dread started to spread throughout her chest and body. She shot up out of her chair and made a hasty retreat to the ladies room, receiving curious glances from her co-workers; especially since she had told them that she was having stomach issued in order to hide the truth.  
>They would think something was seriously wrong with her, that she was some kind of freak, and a nut that should be put away.<p>

Things were never this bad though, and she was growing increasingly desperate.

As she sat on the toilet, eyes closed and breathing heavily, the tears ran down her face. It had become physically painful, but the scariest part of it was the overwhelming fear that engulfed her every time it happened, she was certain that she would collapse and die one day because of it.

She had been to the doctors, told them desperately about what was happening and that nothing yet was able to help her, but all they did was prescribed medicines that made it worse. There was one night where she woke up abruptly at 2:00am, her heart practically beating in her throat, she had to literally crouch in a fetal position to feel any sort of relief, and there was no hope of falling back asleep because the fear was always there. No matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts away, the fear of it happening again was always there, and that of course made things so much worse. She had fallen asleep watching an old Elizabeth Taylor movie, but 3 hours of sleep was hardly restful.

She called in sick the following day and made an emergency appointment with the Psychiatrist. It was long overdue but maybe she could finally help her get some answers.

As she sat in the sofa, a box of tissues laid out before her, she fidgeted with her hands nervously.

_Maybe I am crazy, that damn war.. Ruined my life._

The Doctor came and so the interrogation began.

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Reason for visiting?"

Hermione described what she had been going through, and the doctor gave her a sympathetic look.

"Tell me Hermione, what bothers you most about this problem?"

She thought about it and chose her words carefully before answering.  
>"I hate the way this has taken over my life. I'm a young woman, and I want to be healthy again, I hate that I no longer go out with my friends, I hate that I always sit near the exit in case it happens, and I absolutely, positively hate that I'm always living in fear now and worst of all, I can't seem to control it."<p>

"What have you done to try to alleviate the problem?" The doctor asked.

"Well, at first I thought it was anxiety from caffeine so I've cut back on that drastically, then after it happened once after lunch, I cut back on salty-fatty foods. Come to think of it, I've stopped eating almost altogether, it's gotten so bad that I'm literally afraid to do much of anything. My job is suffering from it as I've taken quite a number of sick days, but I have no choice."

"Is your boss understanding of this issue?"

"No, my boss does not know, she thinks I have stomach issues. I don't get along with my boss, my previous one passed away and it's been really hard, he was like a father, and the new one doesn't hold a candle to the replacement. I'm sure that's part of the reason why things have gotten the way they have, she makes my life a living hell, and I've been trying so hard to move to some other place, but I've had no luck, and that only increases my sense of despair."

"Do you live with anyone Hermione?"

Hermione actually felt her heart twist in pain at that question. Her eyes began to water as she nodded no.  
>Who would want to be with her anyway? Especially with the health issue she was going through? Who would want to stick around for that? There had been someone she loved… Someone she wanted to be with so badly, but it had been a foolish child-like crush, and either way he was dead. Another result of the war, it seemed that everything she had ever loved had been taken from her and the thought only served to depress her even more. It was why she had turned her back to the magical world. It was why she had become a muggle.<p>

Surely if she had stayed, she had no doubt that she could've found some kind of potion that would've healed her current predicament, but at what cost?

She wanted absolutely nothing to do with the magical world ever again.

OoOoO

Hermione was walking towards the pharmacy counter, prescription in hand. The pharmacist took it and then looked her over up and down before logging in the information on to the computer.

"It will be ready in about 10 minutes if you'd like to wait."

Hermione nodded and took a seat, the sadness and despair written all over her face. She had lost hope in all of these medicines, they did nothing but make it worse, but the doctors kept telling her that she had to be patient until they found one that worked with her body.

It was so easy for them to say, they weren't the one's waking up at the butt-crack of dawn feeling like they were at deaths door.

It was then that it started up again as it usually did. When her heart started to beat at a crazy pulse, she rose up out of her seat and walked towards the back of the store. She looked around in absolute dread and everything seemed to dance in front of her as if blurred. She began to pant and clutch her chest and she felt herself double over in order to get some much needed air in her lungs.

That's when she heard him.

That silky voice from her youth… It had finally happened… She had completely lost her mind, he was dead, dead and buried; she had gone to the funeral herself.

She turned around saw the face of Severus Snape as if in a blur.

The last thing she remembered was him saying: "Are you alright?"

That was when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

As her eyes fluttered open, she was overcome with a sense of deep peace and tranquility, but something was off. She felt the smooth satin sheets beneath her and remembered instantly that the last place she had been at was the pharmacy and then everything came back to her.

She sat up with a start and looked around cautiously. She was laying in a large four poster bed. The room was neat and tidy and screamed of the victorian era with the furnishings and decor.  
>She got up and out of the bed carefully and headed towards the door not really knowing what to expect.<p>

She couldn't trust her mind these days and what she probably thought was Snape was probably some other person who had come to her aid. By all accounts she should've been freaking out at the realization that she was in a strange house, but for some reason, she felt at ease.

Her steps echoed throughout the walls of the house and before she could think any further, she heard footsteps coming towards her from the hall and as her eyes sent the signal to her brain informing her of who it was, her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.

"I see you are well, but you really should go lie down and get some rest." He said in his signature silky voice.

"H..hh..how.."

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alive as you can see."

She looked him up and down a few times. He wore black trousers and a black long sleeved muggle dress shirt that had been rolled up at the elbows.

Before she could say anything else, he was ushering her back to bed, his touch sending shivers throughout her body. 

She did as instructed and wrapped the comfortable sheets around herself. He took a seat next to her and began fumbling with the objects on the night stand.

"I take it you slept well?"

Still in awe, she simply nodded at first but then finally finding her voice, she spoke: "It had been a long time since I have slept so well, what did you do?"

"I did nothing except give you some hawthorne and orange tea, it calms the nerves and helps induce sleep."

She blinked a few times before asking, "No potion? No spell?"

"None."

They looked at each other for a while and she noticed right away that his typical bitter and frustrated appearance was gone. In front of her was a man who seemed genuinely concerned for her welfare, and wasn't being rude or condescending.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"You needed help."

"No not that, I mean... Why did you have everyone believe you were dead?"

"Because I wanted to be."

She gave him a confused look. "I don't understand.."

"Let me make an extremely long explanation short by simply saying; I never in my life have been so content as I am now. Nobody bothers me, I don't have to live up to any promises, and most importantly, I am dead to everyone in the wizarding world, and that still applies to the present as I understand that you too no longer live in the wizarding world as well."

"Yes, it was too much to bear."

He nodded, "So you understand my sentiments then."

"To some degree yes." She replied sounding uncertain.

He raised his signature eyebrow at her and had she been speaking to him under different circumstances, she probably would've burst out laughing.

"Certain issues still plague me, sometimes I think the wizarding world would cure me of it."

"You speak of your health and why you're presently here under my care, yes?"

She nodded, and he sighed loudly.

"Don't think about that right now, get some rest; I'll be back in two hours time to bring you something to eat."

"Thank You" She whispered as he closed the door slowly.

She thought sleep would never find her again, what with all the thoughts running through her mind, but soon her eyelids began to feel heavy and before she realized it, sleep had claimed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Fresh baked yeast rolls dripping with honey and butter was what she smelled, how long it had been since she had actually had the appetite for a decent meal, that was when her eyes shot open.

"Good, your finally up!" Snape said in his smooth voice and he laid the tray beside the bed.

Hermione sat up as she looked over at the tray's contents; Indeed she has smelled right, yeast rolls and a bowl of what looked to be beef stew, the smell was absolutely amazing. There was a pot of a tea with what looked to be the same thing he had given her earlier.

"My goodness, this all looks amazing but, it's too much."

"Eat, you need to build up strength." Was his reply to her compliment.

"I umm.. I need to use the restroom first." She could actually feel herself blushing and he gave her a small smirk.

"Right there."  
>He pointed towards a door only a few feet away from her.<p>

When she turned on the lights, she drew in a small gasp at how beautifully decorated his bathroom was, there was no doubt that he was letting her stay in the master suite, and this confirmed it. The walls were a light olive color, and the sink top was of fine black marble _keeping true to his slytherin colors despite being a muggle _She laughed to herself. The sink was a sight to behold in itself as it was an above-top vessel, and the faucet looked of brass. She admired the sink and the faucet for some time, she had never seen anything so simple and yet so elegant.

When she stepped out, she sighed loudly as she got back onto his bed, he wordlessly placed the tray over he lap and placed the spoon in her hand, sending shivers throughout her body yet again.

"This is your room isn't it?" She asked without looking at him.

"Yes, I see your still as quick as ever."

She smiled up at him, but then her expression turned serious. "I feel like I am imposing on your space, I assure you that after today; I will be on my way. I probably need to leave anyway and take care of some issues as I've probably been fired from my job for not letting them know what has happened to me."

"You are not imposing and you should probably stay for at least a couple of days, you are not well to be left on your own."

She looked up at him curiously, taking a bite out of the yeast roll, it was amazing as she thought it would be.

"How do you know so much about my condition exactly?"

He reached over and pulled out the bottle of pills she had been waiting for the day she had collapsed at the pharmacy.

"Oh Dear..." She replied.

"I hope you don't mind that I paid for them, but after I saw you waiting outside the pharmacy and after you suddenly passed out, I thought it important that you have them in case you begin to feel unwell again."

Suddenly she was very afraid to look up at him, what would he think?

"So.. you know what they are for?"

"Yes."

She dared a peek at him, and saw the total opposite of what she was expecting, there was concern, and dare she say compassion?

"There is no need to be ashamed, you have no control over what is happening to you, otherwise I'm sure you'd be back to the healthy young woman you were before this war business began. I know it might be hard to believe, but I am not the cold hearted villain I was made up to be when you were student."

"But still, you said so yourself earlier that you wanted to make everyone believe you were dead because you wanted peace and solitude, I do not want to intrude on that desire."

Instead of responding, he stayed starring at her for a while. "Curious, you mean; your not going to ask me what I've been doing since I have "died"? Your not going to suggest that it is not good for my health to want to be alone?"

She tasted the stew for the first time, it too was absolutely delicious.

"Oh my goodness, your an excellent cook!"

He smiled for the first time at her compliment. "Comes with having been a potions master I suppose."

"To answer your question, no I'm not going to ask, I assume that you will tell me if and when you are ready."

He stayed starring at her again.

"You have matured a great deal since you were a student Miss Granger. As for your issues, know that you are free to do as you wish, but I suggest you stay here for a few days. I have a phone in the living room if you'd like to call your employer and see what your status is."

He moved to get up, Hermione lowered her spoon and looked down at the contents of her bowl.

"Thank you so much, for everything. I have not been bestowed such kindness in a long time, and I'm glad that it has come from you."

He did not turn around, but once he reached the door he stopped for a moment. "Had the circumstances been reversed, I know that you would've done the same."  
>With that he exited to the room.<p>

She smiled and took another spoonful of the delicious soup.

He was right of course, she no doubt would have.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews, Thanks so much!**

That night, her eyes sprang open wide. At first she couldn't recognize where she was, her eyes searching frantically for some sort of familiarity, and as she couldn't right away recognize where she was; immediately she felt the pangs of fear and overwhelming fear that brought about shakes to her entire body.

She got out of bed immediately and began to pace, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm herself down from what she was all too familiar with. God, when would it end? When would she be able to sleep an entire night without this shit happening?

She had taken her pill as directed, why couldn't these damn muggles get medicine right? The feelings of dread began to get increasingly worse and she felt herself fall to the ground, crouching into the familiar fetal position in hopes to feel some kind of relief. She could feel her heart beating fiercely in her throat and she shut her eyes tight and started mentally chanting: "There is nothing wrong with you, it is mental, you are healthy." Over and over again she repeated this, feeling the thick droplets of sweat begin to drop.

It had never been this bad, and she feared that maybe this time; she'd have to call the paramedics. Should she wake up Snape first? She wasn't sure, she didn't want to burden him, maybe she could call a taxi to drive her to the hospital, but then she realized that it was the middle of the night, and she forced herself to open her eyes and look up towards the clock in the room: It was 3:36 a.m.

She slowly forced herself to get up, hardly feeling her legs they were so numb, all she felt was the prickling,icy sensation throughout her entire body, and she breathed deeply as she tried to find her way towards the living room. Just as she was feeling her way around, trying to find the light switch, she tripped over an object and fell hard against the wood floor. Before she could even register if she was alright, the door slammed open and the lights turned on to reveal Snape in a black bathrobe, black slippers, and his hair a dis-sheveled mess.

He swiftly picked her up off the ground and brought her towards the bed, cradling her against him.

She was so overcome with an array of emotions that all she could do is begin to sob loudly against his chest.

"It happened again, I'm so tired! I'm so tired of this! Sometimes I wish I could just die so I don't have to go through this all the time, the pills didn't work! and I..."

"SHHHH-shhh" He interrupted as he grabbed her wrist and felt her racing pulse.

"My god, we need to get your heart rate down. Stay here, take deep breaths and try to mentally name all the different species of roses in existence, say them aloud as they come to your mind."

She didn't even question his odd request, and she began: "Queen Elizabeth hybrids, Gypsy reds, Pink lady.."

She immediately began to feel better, her mind being occupied on something other than her impending anxiety attack. Before she knew it, he was back in the room and offering her a cup of tea, it was different from the one he usually gave her.

"Thank you" She said before she drank it down as fast as she could.

He took her wrist and felt for her pulse again and sighed loudly. "Much better."

He moved slightly, probably to just get a little more comfortable in his awkward position, but Hermione quickly latched on to the front of his robe and looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't leave me alone, stay with me."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I wasn't going to leave you, but I need to see the bottle of pills again that you took before you went to bed."

He leaned over her and grabbed them from the nightstand. "In the morning I will do some research, these should've made you feel better, and if anything should've allowed you to get a good nights sleep."

She clung to him tightly, closing her eyes and continuing with the naming of roses until she no longer felt the pulsing of her heart in her throat.

He gently began to smooth over her hair and softly whispered: "You should try to get some sleep."

She nodded against his chest. "I can't.. I'm afraid."

"Don't be, I'm right here."

She rubbed her cheeks against the fabric of his robe, it felt comforting somehow. She closed her eyes but sleep was the last thing on her mind.

"Could you.. Would it.. be too much trouble if you maybe.."

"Yes?" He asked, still smoothing over her hair.

"Could you maybe read to me?"

She felt his deep chuckle and he raised his arms and placed them carefully over her tight grasp. His touch made her shiver once again, but this time it wasn't in a bad way. "You'll have to let go of me for a minute while I find something to read."

It took strength to let go, but he was back in no time, and she quickly latched on to him again.

She wasn't paying attention to what it was he was reading, all she registered was the silkyness of his words, and how it flowed deliciously around her.  
>She wondered for a moment how this situation would seem to an outsider. Hermione Granger clinging like a 5 year old child onto the menacing and unfriendly potions master, but then quickly decided she didn't care. All she did care about was that he was here now when she so desperately needed aid, and he had not complained.<p>

When sleep found Hermione again, Snape carefully tucked her in, and after much mental debate decided to do what felt right at that moment. He lifted the covers from his side of the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around her before sleep claimed him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I absolutely love the idea of Snape being caring and attentive. I am totally loving writing this story! I only wish that there would be ppl in real life who were as considerate when dealing with someone who has an illness.. but alas, it is not always possible. **

**So remember to be caring to those who unfortunately are, and never take for granted if you are in good health.**

Hermione was the first to wake up to the comforts of strong arms wrapped around her protectively. She smiled to herself, her eyes still closed as she momentarily indulged in the feel of being wanted and accepted despite her problems. 

It might not be long term, and he may very well decide down the road that he wants to continue with his life of solitude once he grows tired of her, and that would be ok. He had done so much for her already.

It was then she decided that she had been lying around in bed for far too long, and she opened her eyes and carefully lifted Snapes arms off of her. He moaned softly but then turned over in another position and resumed sleeping.

She put on some slippers he had gotten for her the day before, and carefully crept out of the room and over to the living room in search of the kitchen. As she wandered around, she looked over to the glass sliding door that had burgundy and gold embroidered drapes hanging in front. The rays of sunlight sneaked into the house through the cracks and Hermione, succumbing to the temptation to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin walked over and tied them to the side so that the entire living room area was illuminated with the glow of the sun.

She peered out the window and saw what was probably the most impressive garden she had ever seen. There were various box planters, some exclusively had herbs. Some she recognized, some she didn't, while some of the boxes had vegetables and even strawberries. The walkways were of black river pebbles, and he had an area that held a grill, a table and lounge chairs. There was even a small fountain in the very center with several finches bathing in the trickling water. She definitely did not expect her ex potions professor to have such an exquisite and tasteful outdoor area.

The kitchen itself was a dream, looking like something out of one of those home decorating magazines. She hoped he wouldn't mind that she had taken the liberty in cooking, it was one of the things she really enjoyed doing and she thought it would be a pleasant surprise if he was the one that received breakfast in bed.

There was a basket on the bar counter that held strawberries which she figured he had probably picked the day before. After going through the pantry, she picked out a box of pancake mix and set to work.

The smell of food being cooked spread through out the entire house, and Snape being a man who was keen on his sense of smell, quickly awoke and sat up in bed. He looked over to the side and found what probably was the cause of smell, seeing the space beside him empty.

He didn't get up right away, allowing his mind to think back on the night they both had endured. He definitely didn't hate it despite the despair she had obviously gone through. He was surprised at how good it had felt to be able to come to her aid. He then began to wonder if she would've done what she did had the fear of her situation not been a factor, and he honestly did not know the answer to that.  
>He decided that he didn't care either way, he'd help her anyway that he could and then allow her to do as she saw fit, suppressing the feeling of attachment he felt snaking it's way to his heart if need be.<p>

He was never known as an affectionate man, but that was because he always had to act that way. The truth was, if given the opportunity and the right person; it was something he was ready to welcome at this point in his life, but he definitely would not push it for fear that she would think he was taking advantage of her illness.  
>When he heard the sound of plates being shifted around, he decided to freshen up and head towards the kitchen.<p>

He found her sifting powdered sugar over the pancakes topped with strawberries, and as soon as she saw him, a beautiful smile formed on her face. "I was going to surprise you and bring you breakfast in bed, was I making too much noise?"

He looked at her disbelievingly for a moment. "Why would you do that? You are the one that should be in bed."

"Nonsense! I need to move and feel useful, you can't possibly expect for me to believe that you tend to me all day, every day."

He did not answer her question for he did not know how she'd handle his response. Instead, he walked over to the stove and put the kettle on.

"I was going to do that but I didn't know where you kept the tea." He smiled and walked over the pantry and reached up to the highest shelf easily since he was so tall and pulled out several tins. 

She laughed out loud, "No wonder I couldn't find it, I couldn't even see that far up. I didn't realize you were so protective of your teas."

He stayed looking at her and fumbled with the tins as he brought them over to the counter.  
>"You will find that there are many things that I am protective of."<p>

Hermione blinked several times and felt her stomach flip at the intensity of his declaration. This was one of the reasons why she had secretly held a crush on him for all those years while she was at school. This man had the ability to turn a simple phrase into something that made you stop and think of what it could possibly really mean. As they continued to look at each other, the kettle began to whistle and he forced himself too look away from her and bring it off the heat.

They sat over in the nook while they ate their breakfast. She was the first one to speak after the intense moment they had just shared. "I took a peek at your garden; I must say it is extremely impressive. Did you have help or did you do that all yourself?" 

He smiled and was grateful for the topic she had chosen. "I did it myself, including the box planters, you'd be amazed at how expensive they are if you buy them already pre-made. It did take some time to get it exactly the way I wanted it, but it only gave me more satisfaction when it was finally finished."

"You should be proud, I don't know that even a team of people could create something so beautiful and well tended; I would love it if you gave me a tour sometime."

"Of course, I can give you a tour this afternoon after I take care of some errands, one of them is to try and get some information on this medicine you were prescribed."

She smiled warmly at him. "I really appreciate all of this. I know of no way to repay what you've done."

"Do not mention it, please." He wiped his mouth and began to get up. "I really must get ready, if anything should happen to you while I'm gone, please call me on my cell phone, number is on the fridge."

Again, she laughed out loud. "You carry a cell phone!"  
>He smirked as he too never really thought about how odd it would seem for someone like him to own muggle items. The cell phone however was a rather recent purchase and he'd never admit that it was for the sake of her getting in touch with him should she need help.<p>

"Yes, and a laptop too that you can use if you so wish to when I get back."

"I'll have dinner ready when you get back."

"No." He replied quickly, he smirked at the look of momentarily shock on her face.

"We'll cook together outside, I'll show you how the grill works as part of the tour."

The look of shock was immediately replaced by a radiant smile. "That would be lovely!"

"There's books in study room should you get bored, but I really think you should get some rest first."

Before she knew it, he was gone, and she was left alone in his huge house, yet she felt totally and completely at ease. A girl could really get use to living this way, and she suddenly wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The pharmaceutical company mentioned in this chapter is fictional.**

She meant to go immediately into the study, now having permission to browse through what was likely to be a very impressive selection of books, but she took the liberty of cleaning up the kitchen area and the mess she made from preparing breakfast. She admired the fine granite counter tops, and the impressive faucet that turned on simply with the light touch of her hand.

She organized the items in his pantry, taking notice that all of his food items were organic. Seeing that, plus the size of his house, (She hadn't even seen the second floor yet) and the obvious expensive furnishings, she wondered what kind of job he had that could supply such luxury.

Speaking of jobs, she was sure that she had been fired from hers by now. She lost count of how many days she had been out, and she hadn't even called or notified her employer. The truth was, she had no desire to. Her now employer did nothing but worry about turning a profit and didn't care about those that worked beneath her. There was many a time where she had to work extra hours and she was never compensated for it, and that wasn't mentioning the all too many occasions where ten minutes before she was to leave, she would suddenly be slammed with work, rendering her helpless to leave at her appointed hour.

She had seen many who came and went under this woman's' management and she marveled at how long she herself had been able to bear her disdainful attitude, although; it probably was a big part of the reason why she was as sick as she was. Even though she was of a nature to never give up no matter what, she understood that staying was not worth risking her health.

Her problem now was finding another place of employment before her savings ran out and she was turned away from her flat.

That was another thing she needed to take care of. How long had it been since she had left her flat unattended? She desperately wanted a change of clothes, and needed to tend to a few things, but at the same time, she found herself having no desire to leave Snape's home.

How could she possibly word it to him in a form that didn't come off as her taking advantage of his kindness?

Would he understand that the last couple of days had been a form of a salvation for her? Not so much in the material sense, but the patience and care he has bestowed upon her made her eyes water in thinking she would never receive that from him again. It had been so long since anyone had ever showed such interest in her, and it made the emotion all the more powerful knowing it came from the man who she secretly had always had deep feelings for.

She knew though that she couldn't be selfish, and she had to just play things by ear and hope that he wouldn't grow tired of her.

She wiped the counter top one final time with a cleaning solution she was sure he had made himself, and was about to make her way towards his study when the phone rang.

She stood there for a moment unsure of whether she should answer, and was about to turn away when she remembered that he had said he carried a cell phone.  
>She walked over to the cordless phone and saw on the caller ID window: "Snape, Severus" She quickly answered the phone where he inquired as to how she was feeling.<p>

She assured him she was fine, smiling at his teacher-like instruction that she should be in bed. She insisted that he tell her what they were going to cook so she could at least get a head start on prepping the food so that it would be ready to go when he arrived. After going back and forth, and he finally giving in, they bid each other goodbye and with a smile plastered on her face; Hermione hung up the phone.

Snape did not suppress his smile when he hung up the phone. For once, he actually felt excited about going home knowing that there was someone there happily waiting for him.  
>His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his secretary knocked on his door.<p>

"Mr. Snape?"

"Yes Eileen?"

"The Vice President of Jansen and Jasen pharmaceuticals called to remind you of your meeting with them tomorrow evening."

"Yes, yes, tell them I will meet them as planned." He replied with a dismissive hand wave.

She nodded and was about to turn away when he called back, "Oh and Eileen, cancel my appointments for this afternoon, I have plans. No phone calls, no e-mails."

She nodded again, "Yes Sir"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair before he picked up the phone and began dialing. "This is Severus Snape calling, I will need full use of my laboratory this afternoon, make sure that I am not interrupted please, Thank you."

As much as he wanted to be at home, there were still important matters he had to tend to.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Two in one day! Woo hooooo!**

When Snape arrived home, he found Hermione in his study completely engrossed in the employment section of the newspaper. She had a yellow Highlighter in one hand and a stick note pad in the other.

"I see you have discovered that I subscribe to muggle newspaper."

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice and she quickly put everything down and stood up from where she had been sitting.

"I'm sorry that I opened it before you had a chance to, but I need to try and find new employment, the place where I was before just wasn't… working out."

"Yes, I thought as much when I realized you didn't give much concern for letting your employer know the status of your… rather delicate situation."

He stayed looking at her for a moment, reading the sudden uneasiness on her face. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you did in your previous job?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "I was a financial analyst, I always was good at arithmancy while at school so it was natural that I fall into that line of work in the muggle world."

"Ah yes, I recall as much, although if I remember correctly, you excelled in almost every subject that was available."

"Except divination" She countered.

He gave his signature smirk at her response. "You could barely call that a subject of study when the professor teaching the class didn't even know where she was standing."

They both laughed, and Hermione couldn't help but still feel slightly astonished at how different the man before here was from the person she had known back at Hogwarts. It was so easy to be around him, and talking just flowed naturally between them.

"Well I am famished; shall we head towards the garden so we can get started on preparing dinner?"

"Yes of course but umm.. I .. well."

Snapes face suddenly fell, momentarily fearing that maybe she had come to her senses and realized she didn't want to spend any more time with him.

"I really would like to go to my flat, I've been wearing the same clothes for some time now and .. " She didn't say anymore, she just looked at him waiting for him to finish her sentence.

The way she saw it, he could take it in any direction. From telling her that she seemed relatively better and was free to leave whenever she wished or simply letting her know that she could grab a change of clothes and come back.

She was surprised at how badly she wanted him to relay the latter option.

Snapes features softened and he took a couple of steps towards her.

"How do you feel about me escorting you to your flat after dinner? I can help you pick up a few things so you can bring them back here, even though you seem to be doing better; I still don't think you should be by yourself."

_YES! Not only does he want me to stay, but he's going to escort me!_

"I would like that very much, as long as it's not an inconvenience to you."

He waved his hand in the air and turned around facing the entrance of the study. "We've been through that already, the only inconvenience that will be caused is if we continue to stay here when we could be outside getting dinner started."

When he saw that she smiled in response and was making her way towards him, he led her out the sliding door and out to the gardens where he briefly showed her all of his herbs and different vegetables. It was very refreshing to see that she had a sincere admiration for the hard work he had put into beautifying his home and making use of his skill and knowledge with different plants.

Snape gave her instructions on how to start the grill and left her to get things started while he went back inside the house and towards the kitchen. Right away he saw the difference at how everything was practically shimmering. He found himself smiling as he surveyed the area and he had to admit, that he never saw his kitchen looking so good.

He walked over to the pantry and saw how everything had been placed in a neat and organized fashion. Everything except his tea, and he smirked at the memory that she wasn't able to reach them the time before.

He opened his stainless steel, computerized refrigerator, and in the meat drawer was the marinated chicken breasts, he found that he was glad that she had indeed taken care of doing the prep work. In the drawer above the chicken were the peeled potatoes and baby carrots that had also been marinated in what seemed to be an Asian sauce. The aroma hit him right away, making him aware of how hungry he was. He quickly accommodated the dishes in his hands and made his way outside to Hermione.

As they cooked, they spoke of recipes and dishes that they were fond of; discussing different ways to use the herbs in his garden to heighten the flavors of some of their classic favorites.

Before either of them knew it, the food was done, and Hermione was taking it off the grill and onto serving platters while Snape had gone back inside to get them something cold to drink.

When he came back, he noticed that some of the sauce got on her shirt.

When she saw him frowning at the stain, she tried to smile reassuringly at him. "It's ok, nothing a little laundry detergent can't take care of."

"I will get us some aprons; some stains don't come off using detergent, especially when we make dishes using burgundy wine."

His statement spoke volumes to her. The way he implied that this was something they would continue to do in the future made her heart beat rapidly… and not in a bad way.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they had plated up their food, it was already pretty dark outside. Hermione momentarily thought about suggesting they go back inside when Snape brought out a couple of votive candles encased in fine crystal. She watched as he placed two on their table and gasped at how beautifully the crystal began to shine in contrast to the darkness.

Dinner definitely had a romantic feel to it, she could smell the pleasant fragrance from the flowers that he had planted drifting in the air which was cool and crisp. The flicker of the candles illuminated his dark eyes in a way that made it hard to look anywhere else. Yes, it was extremely pleasant and conversation between them flowed with ease.

Once they were done, Hermione patted her stomach and sat back against her chair.  
>"That was pretty delicious if I do say so myself."<p>

"Indeed" He replied, finishing his last bites of chicken.  
>"Here I thought I was the only excellent cook, it seems I might have a rival." He teased.<p>

She leaned forward and smiled teasingly back "I'm up for a cooking challenge, three courses in one hour."

"Including one cocktail." He added.

"Done." She replied.

He sat back, looking her over in a pleasing manner that made her stomach flip. "We have to make things interesting though, what does the winner get?"

She smiled as she contemplated his question, oh the possibilities... Too bad she had to keep calm.

"Winner get's to pick new reading material to add to your study room."

He blinked a few times as he processed her answer. "Really Miss Granger? New reading material? This coming from a student who was a Gryffindor? I'm sure you could come up with a something a little more.. Daring."

"Well you decide then, and please; It's Hermione. I've been a guest at your house for a few days now, it feels odd that you still call me that."

"Only if you call me Severus, and I think the winner get's to pick where we will go next Sunday."

Hermione had stopped breathing at this point, was he being serious?

"You mean like?"

"A trip yes. I think it'll do you good, plus I haven't been away from work or this house in ages; I think it's a good opportunity."

There was nothing she would like more, but her health was still a big concern. "I don't know Sev..Sev..erus."  
>"See, it's not so bad" He teased. "And what don't you know?"<p>

"I don't know if I'm ready to get out and do something like that, what if.. Something happens?"

"So your going to succumb to your fear and become a recluse for the rest of your life? Listen, I know better than anyone how fear can deprive you of living your life. It's part of the reason why I live the way I do now. Somewhere a long the way you gave up that fiery spirit you once had, and becoming a recluse isn't going to help you in any way, shape or form. Do you really want to become a prisoner of your own body and mind for the rest of your life?"

She felt like a child again, he was absolutely right though. She had lost that daring spirit and leaned against finding the easy way out of situations, it had worked so far, but she knew that she had lost a part of herself because of it.

She had lost track of the time that had gone by since he had asked her the question. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what she had become and how different her life turned out in comparison to what she had expected of herself.

He tried to not feel as if he had just been rejected. He knew that it wasn't about him, this was something she had to figure out for herself in knowing that her illness was really only as powerful as she allowed it be.

"Let's put it this way, if you took out the fear, would you do it?"

She looked up at him and instantly answered: "Absolutely."

"Think about that, and we'll discuss the matter another time; just let me know before Friday so I can make the proper arrangements."

She nodded in agreement, that gave her two days, and she hoped to god that by that time, the anxiety attacks would have lessened.

"Ready to head out to your flat then?"

She wiped her mouth with her napkin and got out of her chair, taking her plate and her glass inside of the house. They left all the dishes in the sink to clean up later, and he led her towards the front of the house where he opened a side door that led to what was obviously the garage because before her was the most gorgeous car she had ever seen.

"WOW! Is that a?"

"Porsche Boxster Convertible." He answered

"Holy cow! This car costs as much as house! Severus, what do you do for a living?"

He smiled and walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door, deliberately choosing not to respond to her question.  
>He gestured for her to get in, but she didn't move. "Are you a drug dealer?"<p>

He choked at first but then let out a hearty laugh that brought tears to his eyes. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" He wiped at his eyes before the tears ran down. "No Hermione, I can assure you that I am not, but I am in the medical business."

"So you're a doctor?"

"Not exactly, but I do deal with them from time to time... Are you gonna get in the car now?"

She smiled, having now a subject for which to tease him with in the future, or until it got old. "Is this why you wanted the winner to choose the trip destination? Why do I get the feeling that if you win, we're going to end up in Columbia?"

"Why do I get the feeling your not going to let this go?"

"Because it's fun." She said as she finally sat down in the plush leather interior seat as he closed the door.

When he opened his door, he found her hugging the seat and breathing in the delicious leather scent. "Severus, this car! I could eat this car!"

"Yes, try not to get any drool on seats." With that, he put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

Hermione felt her skin prickling with goosebumps - the good kind... as a sigh escaped her.

He looked over at her, amusement clearly in his eyes. "I didn't take you for a car woman."

"Normally I'm not, but it's not everyday I get to sit in a sixty thousand dollar car." He chuckled as he opened the garage door with the remote that was beside his seat.

"Might wanna buckle up, you'll see what this baby can really do."

The engine roared once again before they sped off into the night.

**If you'd like to see Severus Snapes car, ****Google**** : "Black ****Porsche Boxster Convertible****."**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: In this chapter, our characters make huge progress, but they also come across an issue that could prove to be an obstacle.**

With Hermione's good instruction, they arrived at her flat in no time. Severus ended up parking far away from her actual apartment in search of an area where his car wouldn't get scratched, but had she been the one who owned such an expensive car, she'd probably do the same. They passed by several small shops that were still open, including a gelato shop. "I come here all the time." Hermione pointed out. "They make thee best gelato in town, they have over 30 different flavors too that change seasonally."

Snape looked into the small shop where there was a couple smiling at each other in the very corner table, and a woman in line pointing at the glass case. The place had a cozy feel to it, and it wasn't congested with customers, he understood why she probably liked it here, and he too could picture himself becoming a regular.  
>"I could use some dessert actually; we'll have to stop by on the way back."<p>

When they reached her apartment, he couldn't help but feel awkward. Excited wasn't necessarily the emotion since he had no intention of doing anything other than helping her pack clothes, but at the same time it felt exhilarating to be welcomed into the home of such a beautiful young woman. It had been a _very _long time since he had done anything like that.

He was expecting to be blinded by red and gold colors or maybe a very girly type decor but was floored when everything was grey. There were no stuffed animals, or pictures of friends, anything to give her home a friendly appeal to it. The small apartment screamed of someone who was suffering from depression, and given everything that she had been through; he couldn't blame her but he also knew that she couldn't continue to live that way.

There were only a few pieces of furniture and it was obvious to him that she didn't get visitors often as there was only one chair in the living room, and a small table with two chairs that served as the dining room. She had a small TV and a stack full of DVD's as well as a laptop tucked away at the very bottom.

They walked past all that and she led the way to her bedroom where again, the only furniture she had was her bed and a night stand. There was no dressing table with a huge mirror like he had envisioned in his mind, it was like she didn't even want to look at herself.

Even though he thought all of these things, he kept them to himself and said nothing as her earlier happy demeanor changed into a serious and contemplative one. It was obvious that she did not like living here, and he guessed it was because this place reminded her of everything that she was going through. If she had not agreed to stay with him before, he definitely would've insisted upon it now seeing the way that she lived.

"So this is where I live." She finally spoke as she waved her arms around the small space. "I know it's not much, especially compared to your house but umm.. it's serves it's purpose."

She walked over to the closet and noticed that it was a walk-in. She did have a lot of clothes and shoes, which was probably the only give away that it was a woman who lived here. She took out a small over night bag and began picking out a pair of shoes.

"Are you planning to only stay only one night? That bag seems rather small, don't you have something bigger?" He walked into the closet and pulled out what looked to be a large suitcase.  
>Probably half of everything in her closet fit in that suitcase. She wondered just how long he intended for her to stay with him but said nothing as he helped her fold and pack things away.<p>

"Oh, there's a couple of DVD movies I want to bring with me too!" She got up and went to the living room leaving him to look over the remaining objects she had scattered around. At the very corner, there was something that looked like a photo album and curiosity winning over, he picked it up and began to flip through the pictures. It had obviously been a long time since she had looked at them with the amount of dust he had to wipe off.

It was pictures of her parents, and her time as a student at Hogwarts. There was one where it was just her and Ron and he remembered that they seemed to have a thing when they were students. He had heard about his death and he had to admit that his heart went out to her. He certainly knew what it was like to lose everything you ever loved.

He closed the album and put it back where he found it. It wasn't long before she came back with what was probably all the DVD's she had. He smiled as he looked through the selection and read them aloud.  
>"Pride &amp; Prejudice Colin Firth edition, Pride &amp; Prejudice Matthew MacFadyen edition, Jane Austen's Persuasion, Sense &amp; Sensibility, Jane Eyre. A fan of the Victorian era are we?"<p>

She sighed loudly, "Everything seemed so wonderful back then, and no matter how bad things got, everything always ended happily ever after."

"Yes, because people like Jane Austen made it that way, but you do know that the Victorian era was actually quite a barbaric time period. Medicine was performed by savages and women were not entitled to do anything other than marry well and breed."

"Yes, I do know that Severus, but a person is allowed to fantasize are they not? Delving into it is what I think saved me from.."  
>She shook her head roughly, warding off the tears that wanted to come. She was about to get up again, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.<p>

"It doesn't have to be that way, I know what your feeling and having good things doesn't have to be a fantasy, you can make good things happen in your life, and you can create new and happy memories like you once had."

She stayed looking at him, not stopping the tears that were coming down her cheeks now. "How? I have no one!"

"Correction," He said softly: "You _had _no one."

They stayed looking at each other for what seemed to be ages, when suddenly Hermione lunged forward and embraced him as tightly as she could. 

She was sobbing now, and all he could think to do was sooth her hair with his hands and just let her cry.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was obvious that she had kept this bottled up inside her for a long time.

"Thank you." She said, wiping her now swollen, red eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I understand more than you realize." He got up out of the closet and smoothed out the wrinkles from where she had been clutching him. "We should head out, it's getting late."

She nodded in agreement and pulled out the suitcase, which he then carried out of her apartment. They walked back to the car in comfortable silence after dropping off her suitcase; they headed back towards the Gelato shop. Severus could not help but chuckle at her fascination over all the flavors they had.

"Oh my god! They have Rocher Hazelnut gelato! They normally only serve that during the holidays! Ok, I know what I'm getting!"

Severus opted for pistachio and after he paid, they made their way over to find a seat when suddenly a man called out to him.

"Severus you old goat, what brings you here?" 

They both turned around to face a young man who looked to be in his thirties. He had a mocking air to him that made Hermione feel uncomfortable right away. 

"Roger, I can't seem to get away from you at work as well as outside it seems." Severus said with a sneer.

Roger ignored his comment and looked over at Hermione hungrily.

"Sev, I didn't know you had such a doll for a daughter, aren't you going to introduce me?"

He felt anger pierce him right away, and his teeth began to clench together. He was indeed a lucky man that they were no longer in the wizarding world, or he would've hexed the hell out of him by now. 

He need not worry however because at that moment, Hermione stepped up and intertwined her free hand into Severus' and pulled him closely to her. 

"That's very flattering, but he is definitely not my father." Severus laughed triumphantly in his head, and following her lead, wrapped his arm possessively around her waist.

"Maybe some other time Roger, we'd really prefer to be alone right now."

Roger fumbled with his words, not knowing what to say.

"See you at tomorrow's meeting no doubt." Severus said as they walked past him.

"Uh yeah." He said, still watching the couple as they left the shop.

"Who the hell was that obnoxious man Severus?" Hermione asked once they were a good distance away from the shop.  
>She realized that he still had his arm wrapped tightly around her, but she definitely wasn't going to complain. <p>

They found a bench nearby and they both sat down to eat their gelato.

"Roger is one of the leads in a Pharmaceutical company. Lately he's been trying to push this new medication that came out in the market, but like so many of the meds that come from his company, they follow a long list of side effects and in the end they do more harm than good."

"So is that what you do? Work for a Pharmaceutical company?"

"Yes." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either; he preferred to just leave it at that.

"Roger is so blinded by the financial gain of his company that he doesn't see that by making his product available to the public, he risks people being harmed by the side effects and dealing with the lawsuits that will undoubtedly be the end result."

"He looks like a trouble maker." She replied.

Severus stayed thinking about it for a moment before responding.

"He not only looks it Hermione; He is."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I LOVED writing this chapter! Anyone who has ever been sick, knows how incredibly comforting it is to have someone caring be there beside you.**

**Happy Reading!**

Hermione lay awake in bed as her mind thought back to the events of the day. Despite the progress she and Severus had made, he was still such a reserved and some what secretive man. She supposed that after years of being a spy, that was to be expected, but she wished that he would not be that way with her. She understood however, that things between them were still fairly recent and he probably needed time before he could open up to her. After all, he had already changed so much as a person since she was a student.

She tossed and turned but sleep eluded her. She had drank one of those calming teas before going to bed but she was still so very frightened of waking up to one of those horrible attacks.

Becoming frustrated at not being able to fall asleep, she got out of bed and slowly crept out of the room and over to Snape's study where she brought out a portable DVD player she had packed along and popped in Pride & Prejudice (Matthew MacFadyen version)

The man who played Mr. Darcy in this one was so incredible attractive... It was funny how Mr. Darcy's character was so reminiscent of Severus. At the beginning being a man who was unapproachable, lacking in conversation with the entire world it seemed, not to mention contemptible. Now only to become the man that she felt she could not live without at present. How things had changed so drastically she still sometimes found hard to believe but she was eternally grateful regardless.

She plugged in her headphones so as not to cause noise and got comfortable in the plush leather love seat in his study, right away feeling significantly better as the music from the opening scene flowed through.

She was now totally engrossed watching the scene where Lizzy and Charlotte were gossiping about Mr. Darcy at the Netherfield ball. So much that she didn't even notice when Severus walked into the room. It wasn't until he sat down next to her that she jumped up and quickly grabbed hold of the DVD player before it fell on the floor.

"Oh my goodness Severus, don't you know that you shouldn't sneak up on someone who suffers from anxiety attacks!"

"You'll live." He replied smugly.

He was wearing yet another black robe and slippers but this time the robe looked to be made of silk, where as the night before it had been of some micro-fiber material. While she was wearing a soft pink, long sleeved night shirt with matching pants.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" She asked as she paused the movie.

"I could ask you the same thing, you should be resting."

"Maybe, but I'm not the one who's got a meeting with the king of jerks tomorrow."

He smirked at her reply. "He really rubbed you the wrong way didn't he?"

"I pride myself in having the ability to tell by the way a person presents themselves what kind of individual they are, and after meeting him, he's not someone that I would have any interest in spending time with if I could possibly help it."

"Is that the way you felt about me when I was your professor?"

That caught her off guard.

She opened her mouth to respond but the closed it immediately thinking over her words carefully, and hoping he didn't notice the flush she felt working it's way to her cheeks.

"I admit that there were times where I thought you could be excessive in the strict manner in which you handled things, and there were occasions where I thought you to be unfair, and even cruel, but I always respected you. I never once doubted your loyalty even when everyone else seemed to think that you were a traitor, I couldn't really tell you how I knew; I just did. Plus, I always admired your intelligence and passion for the art of subjects that others always seemed to take for granted." She laughed to herself,

"It was why I was always so eager in my hand raising; I wanted to prove that I too shared your passion, but you always seemed to mistake it for me being a show off."

There was silence for a few moments before he finally replied: "Well, you had to admit that you kind of were."  
>She scoffed and picked up one of the pillows that was supporting her back and threw it at him.<p>

He held his hands in front of him to block the attack and laughed at her fiery spirit. _So that's where it's been hiding..._

His face suddenly turning into one of concern, he looked over at her and asked: "You didn't really have one of those episodes again, did you?"  
>"No, but fear of it occurring has me wide awake; I was hoping that by watching this movie, I could drift to sleep."<p>

"What are you watching anyway?" He moved closer to her so that they were touching now.  
>She unplugged her headphones and pressed play so that it started with Lizzie asking Charlotte: "Did I just agree to dance with Mr.. Darcy?"<p>

"Ah yes, the worry of every woman in the Victorian era; that the wealthy man will dance with her."

"Have you ever even seen this movie Severus?"

"No, but I read the book many years ago; I honestly don't remember what it's about."

"You'll have to watch it with me sometime from the beginning; it really does send a powerful message."

"I'm sure it does if it has you glued to it in such a manner, why don't you start it up now?"

She blinked a few times as she looked at him in shock.  
>"Please don't stay up on my account, you really are the one that should get some rest; I have no job to go to come morning, while you have that moron to deal with."<p>

"And his posse, don't forget he has followers. Anyway, I find that I am not ready to head back to bed either."

"Now I feel guilty! I didn't think I'd wake you by coming here."

"You didn't wake me, now quit whining and start it from the beginning."

She laughed at his teacher tone: "Yes sir, professor!"

She was once again engulfed with the sweet tune of the piano music from the opening scene, and it must've been some time when Mr.. Collins was asking Miss Bennett for her hand, that she had drifted to sleep against his arm. While she slept, he carefully lifted her and wrapped his arm protectively around her, it just felt natural to do so. He continued to watch as the events in the movie began to unfold.

He now understood why this movie held such appeal to her.

Once the movie ended, his initial thought was to get up carefully and go back to bed, but he was afraid of waking her in the process. (or so he kept telling himself) It had absolutely nothing to do with how accustomed he was becoming to always being near her, or how her touch made everything feel so right. Despite the tight fit of the loveseat, sleep soon found him as well.

He woke to the ache in his back, and where she had been leaning against, he was definitely going to have to take something for it. She was still asleep, but he had to get up and get ready to face the events of the day. He carefully crept out of her grasp, and to his delight, she continued to sleep.

He went up the stairs to get ready, it was going to be a long day...


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: We learn more about Roger in this chapter, and get a better idea as to why Hermione has been having difficulty with her illness.**

Severus arrived at the office wearing a Signature Classic Men's Italian 2 Button Charcoal Gray & Tin Pinstripe Business Suit, black Italian shoes that were polished until shiny, and his hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Briefcase in hand, he walked past Eileen.

"Good Morning, are they in there?"

"Yes, they're waiting for you." She replied, getting up from her chair.

Snape sighed loudly as he fidgeted with the knot on his olive green tie, "Hold all of my calls... unless; unless it's from a woman named Hermione Granger, you can put her through if she happens to call." 

The secretary gave a coy smile and nodded, "Yes Sir."

He walked in and was greeted with a group of men already seated at the round conference table.

"Good morning gentlemen." Snape greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Snape." They chanted back in unison.

When he went to sit down at the head seat, Severus momentarily flinched, feeling the stab of pain from having slept in such an uncomfortable position in the loveseat the night before.

"Rough night huh?" Roger commented with an evil grin. "It probably isn't easy to keep up with a doll like the one you were with last night at your age."

There was a collective gasp from everyone, and Severus immediately slammed his briefcase on the table and shot Roger a menacing glare.

"You do well to keep your obnoxious, and unprofessional comments to yourself if you plan on doing any business with me, is that understood?"

"Fine." Roger replied in a bored manner; let's get straight to business then.

He stood and walked over to an easel that had a chart with figures and percentages all over it. Snape sat through his predictable speech of how they needed to push the new line of products and he effectively showed how they would all profit from the outcome. Putting particular emphasis on the share that Severus would receive should he cooperate in lending his top researchers, help push his products.

"In short, " Roger announced to the room: "This is the deal of a life time, you would be a fool to pass this up."

Snape sat back in his chair, contemplating the man before him before he spoke. "It seems to me that if I take into account everything you've just said; I would be a fool to go through with it."

Roger's smile vanished and turned into a look of shock. He slammed his fist on the table, in hopes to get his point across.  
>"Were you not listening when I went over the figures? Those in particular to profit? How about.."<p>

"I did not once hear you mention how this new line of medication would benefit the patients that would be subscribed these products." Snape interrupted.

"Oh, excuse me Mother Teresa; who the hell cares how it benefits them? So long as it's passed by the Federal Board as a sound product, it is not difficult to persuade them."

Snape dug into his breast pocket and pulled out the meds that Hermione had been prescribed, he made sure to remove her name and information before the meeting.

"Someone who visits one of the pharmacies we own was prescribed this.. this atrocious excuse for medicine. I myself investigated the components and found that the side effects that it induces are far worse than any benefit the patient would receive. If this is what I am to expect from your company Roger, then you do well to pack up your things, and leave my office this instant!"

Roger picked up the bottle, reading what it was. "This medication is for loons; of course they're going to still experience side effects!"

"The last time I checked, medicine was supposed to heal people, not complicate things. This whole deal screams of future lawsuits to me all in pursuit of money that will be stripped away from you publicly along with tarnishing your name, which isn't held in any esteem as it is anyway, so let me make myself perfectly clear when I say to you Roger; I don't want any part of it."

Roger angrily got up and the people who had been sitting there watching the two go back and forth followed his lead.  
>He packed up his charts and his easel and threw them at the man who was sitting to his right. "Take that will you?"<p>

Slowly, Roger made his way over to Severus and looked him right in the eye. "I promise that you'll regret this."

Before Snape could respond, Roger spun away and left the room along with his posse of followers.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the headache he felt forming. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a vial that contained an herbal remedy he had created for body aches. In a matter of minutes, he began to feel relatively better, and as he had started to busy himself with work; his phone buzzed. He pressed down on the speaker button: "Yes?"  
>Eileen's voice was on the receiving end: "Mr Snape; Hermione Granger is calling."<br>"Thank You Eileen, put her through please."

As soon as her voice filled the room, it was as if all the tension he had felt before had been completely lifted off of him.

"How did it go? Are you alright?" inquired Hermione.

Severus sighed before answering: "It went as expected, the king of jerks is not happy."

"What does that mean for you?"

"It's too soon to know for sure, but I am certain that he will not just leave it alone." He replied.

"Listen, I'm going to have dinner ready when you get home, is there anything in the fridge that you want me to prepare in particular?"

Severus felt himself smiling at her thoughtfulness, why did it feel so good to know that she was concerned?

"Nothing; I'm taking you out for Dinner tonight, so the only thing you need to worry about is what your going to wear. I'll be home at around six."

He hung up the phone still smiling; he seemed to be doing that an awful lot these days.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: FF was being totally lame and giving me trouble posting up chapters... Anyway.. Things are starting to heat up a bit, this one was inspired by a business lunch I had at this really amazing restaurant that served items like "pork confitt" and "prawns in creamy wine sauce" It is really a foodies dream come true; so, here we go!**

Hermione felt beside herself after she hung up the phone. She hadn't really packed anything along that was "Date suitable"

Since she had plenty of time till Severus got back home, she changed into jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed the spare key to the house that he had left behind for her. Having remembered that they drove past a bus stop on the way to her flat the other night, she headed towards that direction.

The weather was absolutely gorgeous, and she smiled as she heard the distance song of birds.

She laughed in triumph once she saw the familiar bench and sign posted up ahead. Reaching the bus stop, she checked out the map and found which bus would take her to the direction of the mall. She only had to wait a few minutes before the bus arrived and she was on her way.

Once at the mall, she browsed several shops and managed to find a gorgeous black and white flower print shirt that was paired up with a knee length skirt that was on sale. She headed towards the shoe department but decided to go to another store instead where she knew the prices were better. When she got in line to make her clothing purchase, she overheard the cashiers talking about an open position within the offices. Once it was her turn to pay, she inquired and was told to head over to customer service, which she did after she paid for her things.

There was a young woman at the reception desk, and Hermione approached her and inquired about what the cashier had told her.

"The position that is needed is in accounting, and it would start as part time and eventually full time; do you have any experience in that field?"

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger; A financial analyst." she replied.

"Excellent! Let me schedule you for an interview, say Tomorrow?"

Hermione was about to jump right on it, but then she thought back to what Severus had mentioned the night they were cooking together, she never answered him whether she accepted going on a trip with him, but she had already decided that as long as she was with him, there really wasn't anything to fear. "The thing is, I have plans to go out of town; would I be able to come in say, three days from today?"

"I think that will be ok. I'm going to put you down for 10:00am, be sure to bring your resume and any references you might have."

Hermione thanked her and was so excited about the turn of events that day, that she didn't even notice Roger making his way over to the reception desk. He had done a double take once he saw her and a mischievous grin formed on his face.

The receptionist looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning Mr. Oliveri; Cindy is in a meeting with the buyers, she shouldn't be long though."  
>"No worries." He replied with a handsome grin, "It'll give me a chance for us to talk."<p>

The receptionist giggled, he could be so charming, too bad he was already taken.

"So, that young woman that just left, you know her?"

"No, she was inquiring about an opening we have for an accountant, she has an interview in three days."

The smile on Roger's face grew even wider. "What was her name? I thought she looked familiar."

"Hermione Granger sir."

"Hmmm, guess it's not the person I thought it was; thank you anyway darling, you really are amazing." 

At that moment, one of the office doors opened and Cindy came out. "Roger! What brings you here?"

Roger graced her with his dashing smile, "I came to take the most beautiful woman out to lunch, we have much to talk about."

OoOoOo

Severus arrived home a few minutes early. For once, the day at the office seemed to drag on to no end. He headed straight for his study, only to find an empty room.

He made his way to the kitchens, the master bedroom, she was no where in sight. He began to worry and called out her name.

"I'm right here." She called from behind him.

He spun around and gasped, his hand over his heart. "Where were you? I was worried something had happened!" 

"I'm sorry, I was using the bathroom in the hall, it has a larger mirror, and I didn't think you'd arrive early."

She looked him up and down, apparently liking what she saw if the smile on her face was any indication. When he cleared his throat, she blinked rapidly and tried to appear as if unaffected. The blush creeping up her cheeks however, gave everything away.  
>"You look umm.. I've never.. wow."<p>

He smirked playfully at her, "I take it you like the suit then."

_More like the whole package. _"Yes, it a.. really becomes you." She said, still flustered.

She felt herself breathing harder, and her heart was beating faster, but it was different from the beginnings of her usual attacks.

Still uncomfortable with what she was beginning to feel, she spun away from him abruptly and headed towards the room she was staying at. "I need to get my purse." She called back to him quickly.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her behavior, and momentarily wondered if maybe she was uncomfortable going out with him the way that he was currently dressed, but as she walked away, he noticed that she was wearing an outfit that he didn't remember seeing when they had gone to her flat.

She swayed her hips as she walked; It suddenly hit him how extraordinarily beautiful she looked

"Did you go out today by any chance?" He asked as he followed her into the room never once taking his eyes off of her.

"Yes, I went to the mall because I didn't have anything appropriate to wear."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" He retorted some what upset.

"I didn't think... Besides, I know that you're busy; I had already called you once before, I didn't think you'd want me calling you all the time."

He watched as she got her purse and led them out of the room, the heels she wore definitely showed off her toned legs. 

"I'm getting you a cell phone, what if something had happened while you were out? How would you have gotten help?"

"But nothing did! I can't stop living my life because of this! Which is why I've decided that I want to go on the trip with you after all."

He stopped in his tracks and his tone changed drastically, his face one of pain and hope all in one: "You did?"

Suddenly, she had a mischievous look on her face and she walked over to him and playfully tugged on his expensive suit. "So uh, I hope you're ready to lose, cause I'm gonna wipe the floor with you during the cooking contest."

He grabbed the hand that had been tugging at his suit and brought her closer to him so they were just inches away from one another. "We shall see, wont we?" He replied huskily. 

The competitive stare they gave one another lasted longer than needed and Hermione found herself not only taking in the sight of his eyes, but his lips as well. She found that he was doing the same and after too many long seconds of silence, she backed away slightly and cleared her throat.

Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and nervously fidgeted with the knot on his tie. "Ready to go then?" He asked in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Yeah" Hermione replied almost too fast, grateful for the change of topic.

They drove up to a beautiful brick building, as soon as Severus pulled up, a valet guy came out and greeted him where Severus immediately handed him the keys and watched as he drove off. Hermione watched as he made sure the valet guy actually entered the parking lot. There were already several Mecerdes, BMW's, and even a Lamborghini parked.

"Don't worry" She patted his arm playfully; I think your baby will be safe."

"Hmm.. you never really know with these muggles."

Deciding to be bold, Hermione linked her arm in his as they entered the finely decorated restaurant. They bypassed the line of people waiting, the men wearing suit and ties, and the women all dressed up in heels and fine dresses. They were immediately seated at a booth that seemed secluded from everyone else and the waiter promptly took their drink orders.

Noticing this, Hermione asked: "You a regular here?"

"For business affairs, yes. I must say it feels different to be here and not expecting to hear some rep drone on about quarterly figures."

"Different how?" She asked.

"Different as in..." He looked directly in her eyes as he responded. "Enjoyable."  
>Hermione did not break the stare, it was impossible to look anywhere else. If him wearing suits was a common thing, she was in serious trouble because she couldn't get over at how amazing he looked.<p>

The waiter came back in that moment and brought them their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Hermione blushed as she had not even looked at the menu.

"I recommend the duck, but they also make a very good Chilean sea bass here, they accompany it with seasonal vegetables that are grown locally." replied Severus.

"The sea bass sounds good" She said as she handed the waiter her menu. "Make that two" Added Severus.

The waiter took their menu's and went to place their orders.

"So.. " Severus went back to looking at her intently. "What made you change your mind?"

"I think getting out today had a lot to do with it. Oh! I almost forgot, I have a job interview in a few days! The store where I got this outfit is in need of an accountant."

"I'm very glad to hear that, I think it shows great strength in your part; I honestly did not think you would get back in the swing of things so fast, especially without the assistance of medication... Speaking of which; any past medication that you have been prescribed, do not take them. Even if you should have another panic attack, it's preferable that you drink my teas as opposed to those monstrosities."

She looked at him confused: "Why the sudden negativity towards it Severus?"

"The maker of your medication is run by a company called 'Jansen and Jasen' One of the leads is.."

"Roger.." Hermione concluded.

"Yes."

"Severus, do you know what this means? There could be others out there taking these medications hoping to god that they'll get better and all the while it's making them even more ill. Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"I'm working on that, believe me I am."

Hermione looked away suddenly as if deep in thought. Severus knew that a million things were probably going through her mind. He knew that he would probably never fully understand what she was going through, but he'd try to help as best he could. He wanted to try and lighten the mood again, so he brought up the subject of their cooking contest, which got her talking and laughing again. They agreed to head out to the supermarket afterwards and pick up ingredients for their cook off.

It was decided that since the following day was a Saturday, the challenge would be "Brunch"

When their food arrived, Hermione couldn't help but be in awe at the way the food had been presented, it was like an edible painting. She didn't even need a knife at how moist her wood grilled fish was, and the puree of potato had a subtle hint of garlic and chives that really threw the dish over the top.

"You weren't kidding Severus, this is amazing."

"If you think that's good Hermione; just wait until dessert.."

**Ah Severus for dessert… YUM!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'll take this moment to go ahead and thank you all for your reviews; I never imagined that this story would become so well received.**

**Recipes from this chapter have been taken from the ****foodandwine website.**** They have a special Brunch selection that is awesome, try it out sometime.**

"I'm setting the timer to one hour, and we start...NOW!"

Hermione and Severus both dashed off in different directions; Hermione tying the apron Severus got for her tightly around her waist. He was wearing one too, black of course.

Hermione made a dash for the eggs and began to crack several of them open into a large bowl, while Severus ran over to the burner and began opening the casing of several sausages and spilling the contents onto a hot pan.

Adding milk, vanilla, cinnamon, and brown sugar into her egg mixture, Hermione poured the contents over cubed pieces of brioche bread, and afterwards dabbing the top with knobs of butter so that the crust could form a golden delicious color. She popped the contents quickly into the oven and ran to get something else.

While waiting for the sausages to cook, Severus had opened up a bag of mixed greens and was rinsing them off to make a pear and walnut salad.

Hermione brought out a pre-made pie dish and began piling on dried beans and also popped that in the oven to blind bake*. As she was running from the oven over to the counter, she peered over Severus' shoulder. 

"You smell something burning?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh Shit!" Severus replied as he ran towards the sausages that were already starting to smoke.

He removed the smoking pan from the fire and replaced it with another pan and began to do the same thing as before. Hermione looked on, trying desperately to stifle her laughter.

"Don't get cocky, you haven't won yet." He called out.

"Umm.. I think we both know I have." She said, now getting started on her raspberry and endive salad. "Why don't you just claim defeat now and save yourself the trouble." She said playfully.

"You should know by now that Severus Snape never gives up! And speaking of burning, I would check on that pie crust of yours."

"Damn!" Hermione quickly made her way over to the oven and pulled it out, forgetting that the beans inside of the crust could get hot like rocks, she stuck her finger in. "Ouch!" She yelled and she instinctively put her finger in her mouth to cool the burning sensation.

Severus stopped what he was doing and came over to her side. "Let me see." 

Her finger was red and part of the burnt skin was starting to form a darker red color. He walked over to the freezer and pulled out an ice cube.  
>As he smoothed the ice over her finger, Hermione couldn't help but watch in awe how he had stopped and left everything unattended, jeopardizing his chances of winning simply to see to her miniscule wound.<p>

"It's really not that bad Severus, you should watch your food and make sure you don't set the house on fire."

He smirked playfully at her. "So much for the possibility of seeking future employment in the food industry."

"Did you ever want to be a chef?" She asked suddenly.

"I like cooking and enjoy the preparation process as much as the end result but I don't think I have the patience to be a chef. Truth be told, before you came here; I didn't cook nearly as much."

Hermione peered over past him, watching smoke starting to form again. "I think your sausages are burning again."

He swiftly turned around, "SHIT!"

OoOoOoO

The timer went off, and all the plated dishes were placed on the table out in the patio, it was a gorgeous morning. 

"I try yours, you try mine?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded and they switched plates.

He tried not to laugh as he picked up a wedge of her semi burnt smoked salmon and asparagus tart. Hermione found herself doing the same as she picked through the burnt pieces in his cheddar, egg and sausage bake.

"Yes, fine cooks we'd make indeed; although.." She picked up her glass containing a bloody Mary and took a sip. "This is fabulous."

He lifted his mimosa and took a sip of her drink. "Yes, nothing like booze to get the morning started."

"Mmm...I have to say that your star dish is the pear and walnut salad, I think the dressing you added really makes the flavors pop."

He watched her intently as she ate; her lips glossy from the salad dressing. He found himself seriously thinking about reaching over and licking away the small smear of the dressing at the side of her mouth with his tongue but quickly shook the idea away.

"So who wins?" She asked, taking another sip of the bloody Mary.

"This French toast bake you made is delicious; I like the powdered sugar you added at the top instead of using maple syrup. It really is hard to know who the winner is; we both like each other's food it seems."

"Well this puts us in an odd spot." She said, "If we can't determine a winner, who picks where we go Tomorrow?"

He smiled as he looked up at her. "If you had won, what place would you have chosen to go to?"

"Well, considering we only have one day; I had given thought to taking the early train that connects us to Lyon France for the.."

"Docks Art Festival." He concluded for her.

She looked at him wide eyed, "Yes; have you attended it before?"

"Well, I have been to Lyon before as they have a major pharmaceutical industry there, but I have never attended the Docks Art Festival. Once you mentioned Lyon I simply put two and two together; I hear that it only occurs once every two years."

"Where would you have chosen to go to?" She asked.

"You mean besides Columbia?" He replied playfully. 

She laughed remembering their conversation from a few days ago. "I'm sure you only go there on 'business' related issues."

"I have never been there in my entire life!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Sure, sure, likely story!"

"I.." "Severus" She interrupted, "You know I'm kidding right?"

He smirked at her while she tried to bite back a laugh. "So Lyon you say?"

"Yup, the Docks Art Festival. You wanna go?"

"I suppose... but this does NOT mean that you won the cooking contest!"

"Of course it doesn't!" She said, picking up a piece of burnt sausage with her fork "I think the idea of charred food for breakfast is endearing!"

"Hmmm" He replied picking on an overly burnt corner of her crust. "Touché"

*Blind baking is what chef's do when they want the crust to get nice and golden brown without it rising/bubbles forming while baking in the oven. The weight of the beans causes the crust to remain flat during the cooking process.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the day was spent in preparation of the upcoming trip.

Severus dropped off Hermione at her flat to pick up a few other things she needed like her camera, while he took care of some personal errands. When Severus arrived at her flat to take her back to the house, she had a meal of roasted chicken, wild rice, and green beans waiting for them.

Everything was devoured, and after the dishes were done, she walked over to the freezer and brought out a tub of java chip ice cream.

When Hermione brought over Severus' dish of ice cream, she noticed an iphone lying on the table right in front of where she was sitting.

"What's this?" She said lifting it up and checking it out.

"You need a cell phone." Was his reply.

She looked at the phone, then at him, and then at the phone again. She was really at a loss for words; she couldn't understand why he was going out of his way for her. "Is this the 'errand' you had to go run Severus?"

He nodded.

"I have to at least pay you for this." She said checking out the generic aps that came with the phone.

"I did not purchase it with the idea of you paying me anything, plus you currently are unemployed."

"That doesn't mean that I don't have money."

She replied, although she knew that this was a fight she would not win. Early on, he had threatened her with getting her a phone and he actually followed through. She didn't think there would be a way to get him to take it back without offending him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do, so she bit her tongue and smiled up at him warmly: "Thank You, I.. I.. Really don't know what to say."

"Hermione.." He said eyeing her curiously; "Why didn't you own a cell phone before? It seems that all muggles feel it necessary to own one."

She looked at him with a sadness that made his heart ache. "What is the point of having a phone when you have nobody to call?"

"What about for emergencies? Especially with your condition?"

She thought about his question, remembering the sense of despair she had felt before meeting up with him again. "I didn't care; I figured: Whatever happens, will happen."

Desperate to break the depressing mood that has suddenly took over the room; he reached over and took the phone from her hand. "That is not the case anymore, and before I forget; I'm going to program my number on here before we head out Tomorrow."

She was surprised when she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched him fiddle with the phone. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to reach across the table and hug him until he couldn't breath anymore, to kiss every part of his face and show him just how much he was starting to mean to her, but the one thought that kept her from doing anything other than wiping the tears away was the fear of having him think that she was doing it simply because of the generosity he bestowed upon her.

After Hermione had her things collected, they headed back to his place. She made sure her things were in order and after a nice hot bath; she got comfortable on Severus' love seat in the study.

He joined her a short time later and she popped in one of her DVDs. The movie of choice this time was "Persuasion."

Hermione smirked whenever Severus made a snide remark in regards to all the women chasing after Captain Wentworth.

She could also tell that he was impressed with the character of Anne Elliot. Her calm and humble nature in contrast to all the 'dunderheaded' women who talked of nothing other than money and finding rich husbands definitely stood out.

"Is it just me, or do you find Anne Elliot's father to be umm.."

"On the feminine side?" He concluded for her.

"But it can't be, he was married, and had children! Maybe he was just obsessed with himself."

Severus nodded "That could very well be, but sometimes the role of servants entailed more than simple house duties."

"Severus!"

"Think about it, they couldn't very well 'come out' It would've meant ruin for the entire family, to say nothing of the disgrace they would be tainted with, and no servant would say anything so long as the price was right. I'm sure it was more common than you think."

Hermione scoffed, "Thank you Severus; I'm never going to see this movie the same way again."

"I personally find it all the more interesting now." He said smirking at her.

When the movie ended, Hermione sighed loudly as she rested her head against Severus' shoulder. "In the end she got what she wanted; she was able to live in the house where her mother had lived, the place where she had known happiness."

"But more than that," He replied, deep in thought. "She was able to secure her happiness despite the opinions and actions of others."

"Hmm.. " she replied with a smile on her face.

"Hermione…" He said without looking at her, he suddenly found that twiddling his fingers together was the most fascinating thing in the world to do.

"Hermione; there is something that I think we should..."

He turned over to look at her, but found that she had fallen fast asleep against his arm.

He smiled to himself and sighed loudly. "Of course she would fall asleep."

There was no way he was going to spend another night on the dreadful loveseat, nor was he going allow to stay there as well. He carefully slid his arms around her body and pulled her to him, carrying her out of the room and towards the bedroom.

In contrast to the past occasions where he had mentally debated about whether or not he should stay with her after tucking her in; he didn't even give it a second thought as he pulled back the sheets on the other side and slid in next to her.

Severus lay in bed that night watching Hermione peacefully sleep. Almost as soon as he had crept into bed, she had turned over and laid her arm against him in a type of half hug.

Everything had been building up to that moment where he realized that there was no going back now; she had to stay with him from now on. He would not allow her to go back to living in that grey and dreary flat of hers.

He knew the possibility existed however where she'd express her gratitude for his help and then want to get on with her life again on her own after she got better.

Truth be told; the selfish side of him hoped that she'd never get better; it meant that she would have to depend on him and never leave.

He laughed slightly to himself at how drastically his life had turned upside down. Being a man who went out of his way in search of solitude now trying to plan for a way to make his previous know-it-all student remain with him.

It seemed that he would have to work on doing some 'Persuading' of his own.

**Hmmm.. What will Severus' **_**persuasive **_**tactics entail?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sooooo… What is the king of jerks up to now you ask? Hmmm..**

"Cindy, I've told you how much going into business with S&S industries means to me, yes?"

Cindy lifted the sheets around her higher, feeling the chill that her body was cooling down from since she had been partaking in some rather… vigorous activities.

"On occasions, yes you have; but what can I do about it?"

Roger smiled as he lay next to her, the sweat glistening off his body.  
>"There's actually quite a lot you could do, you see; The young thing who set up an interview with you Tomorrow for the accountant job is the slip of a girl who is dating the top dog over at S&amp;S."<p>

Cindy's eyes flew open. "Yes, I caught a glimpse of her when she was asking about the position… Wow, that's a considerable age difference.."

"He's rich, and can have whoever he pleases, meanwhile she's obviously just after the money; they're not like us, who are together because we legitimately love one another."

She turned over to look him square in the eyes and with all the seriousness she could muster replied: "If that is true, then why haven't you made an honest woman out of me and asked to marry you yet? Five years Roger! Five flippin years, and you always come up with some excuse!"

He forced his face to change to that of sympathy and hurt. "Darling.. You know I love you more than life itself, and you also know that if we secure an alliance with S&S industries, it would not only mean a promotion in job title, but it would secure a life.." He stroked her cheek gently, "A wonderful life for us."

Cindy rolled over and sighed loudly before asking: "What do I have to do?"

An evil grin formed on Roger's face then, everything would go according to plan, he was sure of it. "Hire her, and have someone… anyone, even that dumb receptionist of yours keep a close eye on her. Maybe on some pretense that she should become better acquainted with her co-workers or some nonsense… I really don't care what excuse you use, but I want reports of everything that she does."

"And what exactly do you expect to accomplish with that?" A confused look now on her face. "I swear to god Roger, if I find out that you're actually infatuated with this girl; I'll never forgive you, I've let too many things go in the past, I won't tolerate it again!"

The evil grin grew even wider as he thought it through: "Darling, you know that all belongs to the past, if you've forgiven me, why do you always have to throw it in my face?.. and to answer your question.. What I plan to accomplish is much more than you could possibly ever imagine."

OoOoOoOoO

The rays of the sun were seeping through the blinds of the window, and that was what made Hermione's eyes flutter open.  
>She sighed contentedly in bed, feeling the protective warmth of ….Severus?<p>

She sat up and looked around, realizing she wasn't in the study, and that was fine; he probably moved them over and was actually grateful since the last time she fell asleep in the small loveseat, she had woken up a bit sore. Truth be told, it felt exhilarating waking up next to him in the mornings, but it was the brilliance of the rays that illuminated the room that had her panicking; they had overslept.

"Severus! Severus! Wake up!"

"Hmmm? What? What is it?" He sat up instantly with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Severus," She said getting out of bed and throwing on her robe. "We've overslept!"

His eyes shot open, he looked over at the time and sped out of the room. "We're going to miss the bloody train!"

It was a good thing that Hermione had set her clothes aside the day before, it was just a matter of changing out of her night clothes and putting on the one's laid over the chair.

She was brushing her hair and applying a coat of mascara at the same time when Severus yanked her by the arm. "You can do that on the train, we need to leave right now if we're to catch the morning ride."

They were full out running as the train had already arrived and the last of the passengers were getting on. Hermione being a faster runner lunged forward and stuck her hand in between the doors to keep them from closing.

She knew she wasn't supposed to do that and risked the doors closing in on her, but the doors somehow immediate parted open and she stood there in the middle until Severus finally caught up.

They found their seats and Severus sat down laughing slightly at the rush of the morning's events.

"Barely made it! My dear, I had no idea you could run so fast! I thought for sure that.. Hermione?"

He looked over at her and saw the all too familiar signs of fear on her face.

She started breathe hard and was about to get up out of her seat, when he pulled back. She fought him initially, "I need to be alone, please!"

"Listen to me!" He said with authority: "I want you to sit down and close your eyes, breathe deeply." He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth in their joined seats.

To the casual observer, they looked like two lovers who simply couldn't stop embracing.

"Severus.." She cried with a sob, "I didn't have time to drink the tea you usually leave for me.. What am I going to do now? This.. This.. train Severus! This train is too small, and crowded.. I can't breathe! Oh my god Severus! It's closing in.. Don't you see it? Let me go! I HAVE TO GET OUT!"

He held her firmly despite her attempts to leave his embrace; he finally got a hold of both her arms. "Exercise control Hermione! Now, close your eyes and I want you to tell me what it is we're going to see when we arrive at Lyon."

She still struggled against him, "I don't know! Everything is a mad blur! Please let me go!"

The people around them were now staring a them with concerned looks at this point; he too was beside himself, as he never would've imagined that one of her episodes would occur in the train of all places.

She had warned him, she had expressed concern when he first brought up going on a trip that she wasn't ready, he now understood why.

"It is not a blur." He replied, "I see vendors, and painters out in the streets, I also see a bistro off in the distance, it is warm and inviting with it's tables and chairs set outside. The table tops have crisp white cloths and the door is open slightly so you can see the glass cases of fresh baked goods inside, do you see it Hermione?"

"Y.. yes, I do." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Do you see the man in the back making crepes? Do you see the waiter corking a bottle of wine?"

"Yes.. and the desserts look amazing.."

"It's a place of comfort Hermione.. Let the comfort wrap around you. Imagine yourself sitting outside, the breeze caressing your skin while you sip on a glass of champagne, do you want to go there Hermione?"

"Yes."

She was clutching on to him tightly now. "I want to go there with you Severus."

"We will, but you must calm down, are you calming down?"

"Yes."

"Good, Now I want you to keep thinking of this place but you're also going to concentrate on my breathing, ok? Breathe in deeply, and exhale through your mouth."

She did as instructed several times, and it wasn't long until she fell asleep in his embrace.

Severus peered down when he felt her slow and calmly breathing again. He sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Why hadn't he prepared for this? He realized that he had taken for granted that she had not had one of her episodes in a while.

The good news was that the place he had described to her was not something he randomly made up; there actually was a nice bistro that had everything that he had described. He had to figure out how to bypass the crowds of people from the festival and get her there.

When they finally reached Lyon, they walked out of the train in silence, but before they headed out to the streets; Severus sat her down on a bench and held her hands in his.

"How are you feeling?"

She swallowed hard, "A lot better."

"If you prefer I get us tickets to return to England, tell me now, we can always come back another time."

She didn't reply, she simply looked at him in a way that he had never seen her look at him before.

Instead of speaking her reply, she leaned forward; capturing his face with her petite hands and kissed him softly on his cheek, afterward looking deep into his eyes.

"I don't want to go back to England; I want to spend the day in Lyon, with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Brace yourselves kids; Severus is speaking French in this chapter *faints***

**It may not be perfect, I googled the translation of "I would like a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and two chocolate crepes." and came up with what is now posted along with other words.**

**Ok, so have you ever been really hungry while waiting for your food to arrive at a restaurant and when it finally does your like 'Ahhhhhhhhh!' and your eyes roll back when you finally put that first forkful in your mouth because it tastes like glory? So, keep that feeling in mind when you read parts of this chapter.**

**Champagne, Chocolate, and Shopping, oh my!**

Thankfully, there were no other issues during the course of the day. The walk towards the Bistro had been extremely pleasant as they strolled through the city. Severus had been amazed at how quickly she had recovered this time around; maybe there was some truth in the saying: "Mind over Matter."

At one point, Hermione had linked her arm in his, and upon feeling her touch; he moved his arm and instead intertwined his fingers with hers so that they were walking hand in hand down the historic streets of Lyon.

Severus had taken her to the bistro as planned; he left her in one of the outside tables, and went inside where he was attended.

"Bonjour!" He said to the old man in a white apron, "Vous desirez une bouteille de Champagne et deux verres satisfont, et deux crepes de chocolat sil vous plait."

The man gave a nod of the head as he wrote down his order. "Oui monsieur."

He walked back out where he found Hermione admiring the scenery around them. The charming cobblestone streets, the buzz of people riding their bicycles, flowers on almost every windowsill. It was funny how never before in his life had he admired the simple pleasures during his travels. Everything had a specific purpose and his mind had always been preoccupied with just that.

The waiter had brought a bucket of ice and corked the bottle of champagne tableside, Hermione laughed with delight as the "pop" sound was followed by an eruption of bubbles that were quickly contained by a flute glass that was placed in front of her.

Severus raised his glass towards Hermione, "Here's to making it to Lyon, and to my excellent companion who despite her situation is determined to have a wonderful time; I promise to show you a wonderful time."

They clinked glasses and sipped, her eyes shot open. "This is delicious! I've never had anything like this!" Severus smirked as he saw the waiter bring over their food, "You haven't tried the crepes yet my dear, speaking of which, here they are."

The waiter placed the plates in front of them and before leaving he asked: "a-t'il quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous?" (Can I get you anything else?)  
>Severus waved his hand in the air as if to say everything was alright, "Tres bien, merci." (Everything is fine, Thank You)<p>

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Impressive.."

"Well, I _was _a professor at one point in my life, which entailed having to learn several languages."

"I probably already know the answer to this, but I'm going to ask anyway: 'Do you ever miss being a professor? Or living within the magical world?' "

He finished the remaining champagne in his glass and poured himself some more while topping hers off as well before he replied: "Magic had its uses I suppose, but everything always seemed to come with a price for me. Bad memories always seem to outweigh anything good that had ever happened. I hate how I had to constantly act and be someone I really wasn't, it got to a point where I felt I was really becoming the character that I was 'pretending' to be. That was a long answer to your question but to put it simply, the answer is no, and as a matter of fact:"

He was now looking directly at her. "These past couple of days have been some of the most.. Fulfilling in my life."  
>He cringed slightly as his choice of words<em>: Fulfilling? Really? Couldn't you have come up with a better word for it? This opening up thing is harder than I thought.<em>

He didn't miss the blush that began to spread across her cheeks, nor how she nervously picked up her fork to slice through her crepe before quickly bringing the fork to her mouth.

"Mmm.. My gosh, I'm going to get fat if I keep hanging out with you like this."

"Well then.." He raised his glass. "Here's to getting fat."

She raised her eyebrow at him yet again, "I'm not sure that's something I want to do, how about.. Here's to enjoying life and all that it offers." She said as she raised her glass.

"Well said." He replied, as they clinked glasses once again.

Once they were done, they walked down the charming streets. They happened to pass by a store that made her do a complete double take. Her mouth was agape, and there was a glint in her eye that was unmistakable when a woman comes across, yup; shoes.

Rows, up on rows of shoes made of fine leather, all colors, shapes and sizes. It was as if her feet suddenly had a mind of their own and she found herself turning around, dragging him in the store with her.

It took all of her will power to not skip and frolic around once they were inside.

Severus couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, "It must be a leather thing; I recall you having a similar reaction the first time you rode in my car." he replied with a smirk.

"I think I'm gonna cry...It's so... beautiful." She said as she carefully picked up a strappy gold stiletto.

A woman dressed in a skirt suit came up to her, "Est'ce que je pourrais vous aider?" (How can I help you?)

She turned around with a wide smile on her face: "Vous je avez et sept?" (Do you have this in a 7?)  
>"des chaussures tambien" (These too) She said as she picked up another pair that were in black with a smaller and wider heel, they had a cute little bow in the very front.<p>

She turned around and laughed at his predictable look, "You're not the only one that learned other languages."

"I can see that, although I'm not really surprised coming from the infamous know it all."

Her face suddenly became seriously as she replied: "I think we both know that's not true, there is a lot I don't know, otherwise I would've found a cure for myself by now."

He realize he hit a sore spot, and immediately wished that he hadn't said so much, luckily the woman came out with the boxes of shoes in hand, and her smile returned immediately.  
>She tried on the gold strapped ones first and walked around several times while checking them out in the mirror. "Comfortable as well as beautiful! ok, ok, let's see how the other pair looks."<p>

She paraded around in the other pair as well gushing with happiness at how both pairs looked so good. "I can't decide! Ok, what do you think?"

"Indeed, it is a tough decision but you do know what color I would ultimately side with, don't you?"

"Hmm... yes, but I already own black shoes, but then again not like these, and they would be comfortable for work."

"So you're saying you like both of them, yes?"

"Absolutely, but I.."

"Je voudrais acheter des chaussures sil vous plait." (I would like to purchase both pairs of shoes please) He said looking up at the woman, who in turn practically jumped with excitement at having someone actually buy two pairs of such expensive shoes.

"NO! Are you crazy? Have you seen the price tag on these?"

"I have, what's your point?"

"It's far too much money.. No, I don't want them, I can't let you."

"You do realize that the champagne we had was three times the amount of what your two pairs of shoes cost don't you?"

If her jaw could stretch far enough, it would've hit the floor. "You are a drug dealer aren't you?"

While they were going back and forth, the lady had taken the shoes out of her grasp and boxed them up and tied it with beautiful silky ribbon.

"Say, who's that behind you?" he asked at one point.

"Huh?"

When she turned around, he rushed over to the woman at the cashier and handed her his credit card.

"YOU SNEAK! I can't believe I fell for that! Fine, that's just fine, I'll just have to find a way to make it up to you."

"You will do no such thing, think of it as a good luck gift for your interview." He said as he was handed back his credit card.  
>It wasn't a lie, it was part of the reason why he bought them for her, but the truth was; there was something strangely satisfying about indulging her in what he was sure was an obsession with leather, even if it was something as plain as shoes, more exciting articles could be purchased down the road.<p>

They managed to make it to the Docks Art festival when all the early bird crowds had died down. There were vendors that were eagerly trying to sell their products along the way but what really captured their attention was the collection of art work that was on display. New and coming artists were all lined up and working on their paintings, eager to be recognized for their work.

There were a couple of them which really seemed to capture their mutual attention and she noticed that to these, he asked them for their business card.

"I didn't think you'd seriously consider purchasing artwork here." She said at one point.

"Well, you've seen the house, there is no art hanging on the walls; it's time we change that."

"Speaking of seeing the house; I've been there all this time and I still have no idea what the second floor looks like, what could you possibly be hiding up there?"

"The stash that is sent to Columbia every month of course." He replied playfully.

"I knew it! and I bet you'll be going there on sudden 'business trips' too right?"

"Naturally" He replied while trying not to laugh.

"Well I don't know about you but.. " She took hold of his hand in hers, "I'm ready to head back to England, Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day and as much as I'd like to stay here; I'd also like to get back at a reasonable hour and get some rest."

"Agreed, I have to go in the office first thing in the morning."

"I just want to say that; I had a wonderful time today despite the inconvenience this morning. I can't thank you enough."

Without realizing it; he had guided her into his arms and when she placed her hands on his chest; he instinctively lowered his head and softly brushed her lips with his.

In a husky voice he whispered: "It was my pleasure."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: In this chapter we see that Severus is having trouble controlling feelings he hasn't had to deal with up until now. How will Hermione react?  
><strong>  
>Severus awoke to the smell of breakfast tea in the air that morning. As he sat up in bed, he could hear the distinct sound of music coming from the kitchen, and for the first time ever since he had first started working at S&amp;S industries; he gave serious thought to calling in sick that morning. The thought of staying home and just lounging around with Hermione was very tempting, and had it not been for the fact that she had an interview that day; he probably would've gone through with it.<p>

After he got dressed and ready for the day, he made his way to the kitchen where she was spooning some fruit salad on to a small bowl. "Good morning!" She said happily upon seeing him walk in. "Good morning to you too." _although it would be an even better morning if we could just stay home all day and explore the possibilities of having the events that occurred in Lyon repeat themselves again, and again, and again. The latter part anyway._

They sat in the breakfast nook area where they chatted about what was on the agenda that day.

"I will be at the company's lab today so just call my cell phone directly if you should need anything. You sure you don't want a lift to the mall for your interview?"

"I'm positive; I'll just take the bus like I did last time."

He gave her a look that she was already becoming quite familiar with and her lips curved into a playful smile. "Apparently something about that seems to bother you."

"I don't like the idea of you having to take public transportation." He admitted dryly.

"I don't have much of a choice, and before I met you again it had been my means of getting around for quite some time."

"What time is your interview?" He pressed.

"Eleven, I assume it'll take around half an hour to forty five minutes. I'm bringing my portfolio along to show samples of my previous work and hopefully that will get some conversation flowing."

"How about I come by to pick you up at fifteen minutes to eleven, then .. "

"Then what? You're going to sit around for an hour until I'm done? I can't ask you to do that; I know that you're busy."

He knew he was acting much too possessive, but the more he spent time with her, the more he wanted to be with her. It was becoming quite frustrating especially since things were sort of up in the air. He wanted desperately to talk about the kiss they had shared in Lyon. He wondered whether she just saw it as a friendly show of affection since she had not said anything about it, and it scared him at how desperately he wanted more.

"I have a better idea. " She said, interrupting his thoughts.

"How about you swing by the mall at around eleven forty and we go to lunch at one of the food courts at the mall; my treat."

He didn't even try to stop himself from smiling at her suggestion. The affirmation that she wasn't bothered by his insistence at wanting her near him gave an indescribable feeling. "Excellent idea; I hardly venture to lunch unless its business related."

She explained to him how to get to the offices at the store, and once they were done; she walked him to the door as he made his way to the car.  
>He was extremely tempted to renew the flavor and feel of his lips pressing against hers, to be frank; it bothered him at how needy he suddenly seemed to become. His look gave it away as she watched the conflicted expression on his face while she watched as his eyes searched her face. She smiled, trying to soothe his uneasiness.<p>

"I'll see you later then." He said gruffly, and just as he was about to turn away, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back and spun him to her. He was so much taller than her and despite being on her tip toes; she still had to pull him down to give him a soft peck on the lips.  
>She was barely able to hold back her laugh at the look on his face, and she simply smiled as she replied: "Yes, see you later."<p>

Instead of spending the rest of the morning concentrating on what she would say and do during her interview, her mind kept wandering back to Severus . It was obvious to her that despite his actions; he probably wasn't going to be the one to bring up the subject of his feelings. She knew that if it were up to him, he'd probably carry on with the unspoken agreement of whatever it is that they were, but that just wouldn't do for her.

She needed to know what he wanted; she was not one to get attached to a man if the possibility of a relationship was not there. She assumed that he wasn't the type to just fool around until he got bored, otherwise he probably would've tried to make a move a long time ago; he certainly had the opportunity to do so.

She also didn't want to be the one to throw her heart on the line, if for some reason he did come back and say that he wasn't really interested in a relationship, it would be too devastating; especially in her current situation. Something was going to have to happen to force him make his move, in the meantime she realized she had no choice but to wait things out.

OoOoOo

Hermione arrived at the reception desk five minutes early when she was greeted by a very warm, and friendly manager by the name of Cindy.  
>They went back where she gave all the details about her education and her past experience along with the sample work she brought in. Cindy seemed very impressed with what she had brought in and it wasn't long before she found herself asking "Can you start Tomorrow?"<p>

"Tomorrow would work great, Thank You!"

They stood up and shook hands as Cindy welcomed her aboard. Hermione responded with a happy smile.

That was the way that saw her when she stepped out of the office. He felt his stomach flip at the sound of her voice, she looked so lovely in her outfit and even more so since she was wearing the shoes he had gotten for her.

If possible, her smile grew wider when she saw him standing there looking at her. She excused herself and promised to be in the following day bright and early, too excited to notice how Cindy intently stared as she happily threw her arms around Severus informing him that she gotten the job.

OoOoOo

"So what will we be having? Greek? Italian? Chinese?"

"Neither." Hermione replied, "I'm going to have a salad, my clothes have been fitting tighter than usual."

"And the problem is.?"

She slapped his arm playfully as she laughed.

"Well my dear, forgive me if the idea of rabbit food doesn't sound appealing to me at the moment."

"Let's compromise then, how about sandwiches?"

"That's fine with me."

Once they got their food, they sat down and talked about how their morning had gone. Hermione in particular mentioning excitedly every detail of the interview.  
>"I have to start out as part time, but once they see my work ethic I'm sure it wont take long before I'm made full time."<p>

"Undoubtedly." He replied.

Severus briefly mentioned what he did in the lab, but didn't say that his main reason for being there that morning was to investigate how to take the effects of his teas into tablet form. If his calculations were correct, she would be free of her episodes so long as she took them on a weekly basis. Despite being way ahead due to his experience in being a potions master in his former life; he still had a long way to go which is why he felt it was better left unsaid for the moment.

"So what will you do with the remainder of your afternoon?"

She thought about it for a moment and then cringed slightly. "I suppose I need to stop by my flat and pick up my mail, and make sure the place hasn't fallen apart."

He couldn't explain why, but just hearing her mention that she was returning to that place upset him. She noticed this instantly. "Why? Was there something you needed me to do around the house? I could always stop by another time."

"Why don't you wait until I get home tonight and we'll both go, I would love it if we stop by that gelato shop again."

She looked at him and blinked a few times before she burst out laughing. "I think I've figured it out."  
>"Figured what out?" He said suddenly becoming nervous.<p>

"That you are not really Severus Snape."

"Oh?" He said, some what relieved that it had nothing to do with the reason why he didn't want her to return to her apartment.  
>"And just who am I then?"<p>

"You're the witch from Hansel and Gretel and your goal is to get me fat!" She laughed at her own joke but he thought about what that would imply.  
>The witch was known for having locked them up in her house as prisoners, made to eat a lot of food, with the end result of eating them. Was it possible that she saw herself as his prisoner?<p>

His face became grave as he stood suddenly from his seat. "I didn't realize it was so late; I need to get back to the lab."

"Severus, are you ok?"

"Perfectly alright, do you need a lift back to the house?" He asked without looking at her.

"No that's alright, I want to browse some of the stores and I'll take the bus back." 

It was as if her refusal to want to return to the house confirmed his irrational thoughts, and becoming overwhelmed by the new wave of emotions he felt, he grumbled a goodbye and left her sitting thoroughly confused at the table.


	18. Chapter 18

Despite her hopes for having him come back to his senses; he not only started arriving much later than usual from work, but days went by where they barely even spoke.

She would try to talk to him but he'd make up some excuse and leave.

One evening she decided to go all out, and she prepared a lovely dinner for him, and waited eagerly for him to arrive. When he finally did, she received him with a huge smile but he merely turned it down declaring he was not hungry. He seemed to not even want to look at her. This was followed by him suddenly going upstairs after not having said another word to her.

Hermione was beside herself.

She didn't know what to do especially since she was a guest at someone else's house, a guest who apparently had worn out her welcome for reasons she didn't even know.

Her heart felt like it was breaking into millions of pieces; not only because of his attitude but for having believed that it might have been possible to some how find happiness. What happened to all that "You're not alone" crap where he even went as far as buying her a cell phone? What could have possibly happened?

She concluded however that she couldn't stay where she was not welcome anymore. So as pained and as grieved as she was, she left the still warm food on the table and walked to the master bedroom where she immediately pulled out her suitcase and began packing her things, making sure to leave the cell phone and shoes in a corner where he could hopefully return the items without any trouble.

The noise of packing must've been louder than she thought because it wasn't long before he was standing against the doorframe watching her silently. She turned to look at him and then went back to her packing without saying another word when he finally spoke.  
>"Why are you leaving?"<p>

Without looking at him she answered: "I know enough to realize when I have become a nuisance."

"So now it's going to be turned around on me is it?"

She stopped packing and stared at him angrily, "What is?"

As he stepped towards her, the situation in front of him finally seemed to hit him as he looked to the side and realized that she was intending to leave behind the things that he had so graciously gotten for her. It made his blood boil to think that she obviously had not cared if she could turn away so easily.  
>"You insinuate to me that I'm holding you as a prisoner, and now you've turned it around so that you're the victim."<p>

"When did I do.. " She didn't finish as she was interrupted by him moving towards her and facing her. "Come to think of it, maybe this whole anxiety situation of yours isn't even true, just a 'woe is me, I'm a victim.' cry to get sympathy!" He finished with a sneer.

She was totally taken back by his cruel words, sounding so very similar to the man she had feared and hated during her school days. She stared wide eyed as the tears finally flowed freely from her eyes, but she said nothing and eventually turned away and closed the suitcase.

He in turn wished he had taken back what he had said the moment it came out after seeing her reaction, and the look upon her face. He felt his heart break in realizing how quickly he had let his anger get away with him, and in seeing how much what he had said hurt her.

" Hermione, I... " He said suddenly.

She lifted her hand in front of her to get him to stop. "No, don't say anything else; please. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, and for the record; being here with you has been probably one of the best moments of my life. I honestly don't know what it is I said or did that made you change so suddenly... I was even starting to hope that maybe we would grow into something more than friends, but I'm glad that your true feelings came out when they did. I will not trouble you again."

She was about to leave the room when he suddenly pulled her back roughly. "NO! I won't let you walk away!"

"Severus.. " She said sobbing uncontrollably. "Please, just let me go."

He saw how upset she was becoming; there was no way he was going to let her wander out at night in the state she was in. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her as he too felt tears start to well up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for the horrible things I said. Please forgive me, don't leave me."

Is that what it took to get an apology out of him? To get him to snap out of his funk?  
>She found that instead of being comforted by his words, worry started to set in about what kind of man he was and how in many ways he still was very much the same vicious person she knew all those years ago.<p>

It was all too much for her to take in at the moment..

"Hermione?"  
>She shook her thoughts away as she realized he had been trying to get her attention for some time.<p>

"Come, we'll go to the study and watch one of your movies."  
>He was already guiding her to the study when she stopped in her tracks.<p>

"No.. No... I .. I ." She took a deep breath but still didn't want to look up at him; she turned around and eyed her suitcase, trying desperately to decide what to do. She didn't need this; she didn't need this to be in her future no matter how much she cared for him. Hadn't she run away specifically from this pain in the first place? The whole reason for her to live within muggles again, so that she didn't have to deal with the pain of being hurt by those you care about?

He guessed what she was thinking when she turned around to look at her suitcase, causing him to grip her tighter. "Look how late it is, you can't possibly go out by yourself at this hour, and in your condition."

"According to you I have no condition.." She replied bitterly, wiping away her tears.

"I deserve that; I don't expect you to forgive me right away."

She turned away sharply from him, cupping her face with her hands, before placing them at her sides. She finally braved to look up at him, where he could see the hurt plain as day in her eyes. "I just don't understand what I did that made you this way towards me."

She stuck out her hands in a helpless manner. "Tell me what I did."

He thought about that day, and as it replayed in his mind, he began to realize just how foolish this whole situation really was. He had hurt her over a joke.

Even as the explanation left his lips, he felt like a fool, she would definitely leave now.

"Are you kidding me? That's what this whole thing is about?" She bit back angrily.

He simply nodded, now he was the one that was too ashamed to look at her.

She sat on the corner of the bed and didn't answer for what felt like ages, and then finally she said in a whisper. "I'm not going to leave, but I really need to be alone right now."  
>He nodded and without saying another word, he left her alone in the room.<p>

Even as he closed the door, he could hear her sobbing; he had really done it. For all he knew, he might've destroyed the most perfect thing that had ever happened to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you all for your continued kind reviews; they really motivate me to stay on top of this story; I truly enjoy writing it. **

**The way some of you guys are able to predict exactly what is going to happen is just eerie!**

Would it be possible to count three hours of sleep as restful?

That was what Severus had been capable of sleeping that night.

Only during the early hours of the morning was he finally able to calm his racing mind and drift into some kind of limbo between dreaming and awake. Even in his dreams he was tormented by seeing the figure of Hermione walking away from him, suitcase in hand.

No matter how fast he tried to chase after her, she was always faster. She turned around and he caught a quick flash of her teary face as she yelled at him. "It's better if we go our separate ways."

He would try to yell back, but no sound would emerge from his mouth. The fog swirled wildly in front of him, and he watched helpless as she grew smaller and smaller, and finally she had disappeared.

That was the last visual he had before he shot up from his bed, sweaty, and breathing hard.

As he calmed himself down, he was quick to realize that there was no breakfast tea aroma, nor smells of food cooking like he had grown accustomed to smelling first thing in the morning. Once he remembered the events from the night before, he felt the pain all over again, it had not been some horrible nightmare; things were still not resolved between them.

Without even getting dressed, he made his way downstairs and saw that the kitchen was immaculate. He then slowly made his way to her room, not really knowing what to say, but just wanting, and needing desperately to see her. He knocked softly,

"Hermione?"

When there was no response, he opened the door and saw that the bed was made, but that her belongings were still there (thankfully) still, she had obviously taken off early.

He was going to make his way back upstairs and get ready, but a sudden impulse struck him, and in his black pajamas, and slippers, he got into his car and drove over to the bus stop.

The closer he got to the stop, the more anxious he became but upon being only a few yards away, he saw that she was not there.

If she even remotely had the kind of night he had; he could only imagine how much sleep she had gotten, and he felt the pangs of guilt yet again in knowing that he had been the cause of it.

The guilt was eating him alive, and more than anything, he just needed to know that she had made it to work alright.

As soon as he got back, he picked up the phone and called her cell phone, but after the first ring, he heard her ring tone from the room and knew that she had left it behind, next to the shoes; she had not taken it with her.

"Damn!" He shouted as he slammed the phone back on the receiver.

He picked up the phone again and called her office, it rang a couple of times and when he was about to hang up, she answered. "Accounting, this is Hermione."

"Oh, thank heaven! Are you alright? I got up this morning and you were already gone."

"Yeah I uhh.. I didn't sleep very well."

"And you left the phone here so if something were to happen th... "

"It doesn't matter." She interrupted.

"It matters very much! How could think that?"

She was silent for a long moment and for a while he thought that maybe she had hung up but then she replied weakly. "I need to go, these people are really backed up, it's actually part of the reason why I came in early."

"Wait.. , Hermione; we really need to talk, things can't go on this way."

"I agree, we'll talk when you get home, provided you don't arrive late again."

"As a matter of fact; I will make it a point to be home earlier than usual, this is important to me."

She again took a while to reply, "Fine, see you in then."

He sighed loudly when he hung up the phone and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He would find a way to make it up to her, he'd be damned if he'd let things end this way.

OoOoOoO

"Special delivery for: "Hermione Granger."

A man came in her office with a giant vase of long stemmed red roses that covered his entire face.

"Just put them next to the others, Thank you." She replied in a bored manner.

The man waddled over trying to balance the flowers, and placed them next to three other vases.

Cindy walked in a few moments later, a wide smile on her face. "Why I declare! Someone sure does care a lot about you! Special occasion?"

When she saw the serious look on her face, she instantly made a mental note.

"Oh.. trouble in paradise?"

Hermione put down her pencil and sighed. "I guess you could say that."

"Oh honey, men are despicable beasts! It's in their nature to screw up once in a while." She said consolingly.

"That may be, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.."

"I know it's none of my business, but what did he do? It wasn't another woman was it? Who would cheat on such a pretty young thing like you?"

Hermione put her hands up.. "No, no, no, nothing like that I assure you; we just had an argument."

"Well that's normal in any relationship! Surely you two have argued before haven't you?" 

It took her a while to respond but afterwards she nodded. "Sure we have, it's just complicated that's all."

Cindy smiled reassuringly. "It's ok, I understand; but he's obviously trying to make up for it. I'm sure you'll reconcile." She said before leaving her office.

"Thank you." Was all Hermione had replied as she looked over at the sea of flowers in her office.

OoOoOoO

"What's up?" Roger said answering his phone.

"Roger; I think it might interest you to know that the new girl is having trouble with the top dog."

"Explain."

"He's practically sent the entire floral shop to her office, it must be something big if he's going out of his way like that."

"Well, what did she say the reason was?"

"She said they had a fight, but it was odd in the way she said it, I don't think they've been together for very long."

Roger smirked as he adjusted the phone on his ear. "You know; I've been thinking it's time you introduce our young friend to that gorgeous cousin of yours."

"Who? Edgar? The one who model's for the store's catalogue?"

"The very one." Roger replied. "Even if they do happen to reconcile before then, relationships takes time to get off rocky ground."

"Roger, why do you want to do this? She's a nice girl from what I've been able to tell so far; I thought you were going after Severus."

"In due time darling, all in good time..."

**I know it seems like I keep ending the last couple of chapters on edge, but I promise the next chapter will be different.**

**Stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: We go back to the pharmaceutical business in this chapter. In the States, the ppl who approve a medication by a pharmaceutical company is called the "FDA" I wasn't sure what to put down seeing as how our characters live in the UK. I got a lot of random results like "GW" and others so I decided to just make up my own thing.**

The beads of sweat were pouring down his face as he looked through his microscope. If his calculations were correct, it wouldn't be long before he had the tablets perfected. Not only would Hermione benefit from the outcome, but hundreds who suffered from the same condition would experience the relief that other medications could not provide. He looked up at the clock and wondered if she had gotten the flowers he had sent out for her.

It was becoming harder to focus seeing as how he had not taken a break since early morning, and thoughts about Hermione were constantly running through his mind. It was two in the afternoon, and since she was only working part time; she would be heading out of the office in about half an hour.  
>She had said that they would talk when he got home, and he planned to do exactly that.<p>

He took off his lab coat and hung it in the corner of the room when the lab tech walked in.

He was skinny and nerdy looking with thick glasses and a pocket protector with more pens than you could count in a glance.

"Are you leaving for the day Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, an urgent matter has come up, and I wont be back today. Please do me a favor and put away all of my things, and lock up the files. I would greatly appreciate it."

"No problem Mr. Snape" The young man replied.

Only a few minutes had gone by when Roger walked in the lab. The tech was still shuffling through papers and filing away when he turned around swiftly and asked: "Who are you? Do you have clearance to be in here?"

Roger smiled at the young man with his hands in his pockets as he casually strolled in the room.  
>"The name's Roger, and I don't but uh.. These guys do."<p>

Suddenly, Roger pulled out a wad of money and threw it on the table. The young mans' eyes practically bugged out from their sockets from never in his entire lifetime seen so much of it.  
>"You're still in school right?" Roger said with a charming smile: "I'm sure that will come in very handy for your books, supplies, or whatever it is that you need, and uh there could be more.. A lot more if you just help me out."<p>

The young man began to tremble slightly as he looked at the money and then back up at Roger. He knew it wasn't right; Snape had been the best boss he had ever had, and was helping him get a head start with the job, but at the same time, he was hardly making ends meet, with what the price of rent, he hardly had enough left over to buy food. People had always just assumed that he had a fast metabolism.

"What do you want?" Asked the lab tech nervously.

"Something very simple." Roger continued to smile in a charming manner.

"I just want to have a glance at those files you've got there, and anything new that comes; I'd like to be informed. Can you do that for me ummm.."

"John, my name's John."

"John... " He extended his hand towards him. "Do we have a deal?"

"You're not going to hurt Mr. Snape are you?"

"Of course not! My dear boy, as you know; Snape can be very thick headed at times and I'm really just trying to help him out with making more money for his company. In the end we will all benefit, does that sound so wrong?"

John shook his head nervously.. "N.. no.. I guess not."

"Then we have an agreement?" Roger asked expectantly.

Finally, John extended his hand and they shook on the agreement.

OoOoOoO

"Board of medicine, this is MacFayden speaking"

Roger swiveled around in his chair happily as he spoke. "MacFayden, I need a favor."

"Roger... Haven't heard from you in a while, what are you up to these days?"

"A lot actually; you think we could meet some time tomorrow? Something very important has just come up and I'm certain that it'll be worth your while."

"I'm listening..."

"Meet me at Jeremy's Cafe around noon; I would come to your office but I don't want anyone to see me."

"I'll be there." Replied MacFayden."

"Oh and uh.. I didn't call you just now, and you're not meeting with me, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

OoOoOoO

It was a gorgeous afternoon, and England was at its finest. Hermione had seriously considered walking to the house but there were several obstacles such as not being dressed properly, as well as it being too far. Not to mention she had not gotten much sleep and she felt light headed.

She was still upset about everything that happened, but a part of her ached at the thought of ending everything over what had occurred. Before this incident, Severus had been so charming, and his company had been so enjoyable. She was glad that he was going to come home early, and she was eager to get a lot of things settled.  
>She knew that it wouldn't be the last time that they would have a disagreement, but she needed him to know that she wouldn't tolerate the silent treatment or having her sincerity questioned.<p>

As she watched the scenery go by from her window seat, she began to feel better at the prospect of them reconciling, but she also knew that it would take time before things went back to how they use to be. Nevertheless, she found herself looking forward to what lay ahead in the future.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm posting two chapters today since I probably wont do so again till Monday or Tuesday. For those of you who have Monday off as a Holiday; "Have a great long weekend!"**

** Finally, the reconciliation!**

Hermione was getting off of the bus when she realized that Severus was sitting on the bench waiting for her.

She stood in front of him where they looked at each other for a few moments without saying anything to one another.

Severus wanted so badly to pull her into his arms, just to make the pain go away. He wanted any kind of hint or notion that everything was going to be alright. He searched deep in her eyes trying to find the answer, but then she moved to sit next to him where she sighed loudly.

"I didn't think you'd be back so early." She said.

"I had to see you Hermione; this has been eating me up. I don't know how to express to you how sorry I am, but what I can do is tell you the reasoning behind it. I'm afraid however that by me telling you, it'll only push you away further, especially since I have never been one to be open with my feelings."

This worried her, maybe they weren't going to reconcile after all. Maybe the reasoning was that he had realized that after she had been living with him for a while, he decided that he preferred to go back to his hermit ways and live alone.

There were so many thoughts that were racing through her head, and all of it seemed to be negative.

"After we came back from Lyon, I realized that my feelings for you had changed significantly. I don't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing, and I don't know why it's so hard to say when I've been so blunt and frank with everything I have ever thought before."

Hermione felt her lungs constrict. Her prediction was correct, he was going to tell her he wants to go back to being alone, and it was his right after all. She was a guest at his house, and she really was only meant to stay until she got better…. Which she was somewhat. Why did it hurt so badly though? 

"Severus!" She interrupted. "Please just tell me what the point of this is; do you want me to move back to my flat?"

He looked at her, his eyes wide with her sudden outburst.

"No Hermione, I want the exact opposite."

She was the one that was now giving him a shocked look, her mouth opening to speak but then closing her mouth again to think through what she was going to say.

"I don't understand.."

He sighed loudly before he began. "I want you." He said, turning towards her.

"I want you to stay with me. It's why I was such a mess and took what you said out of context that day. All my life I have been a man who has worked hard for what I have achieved but for some reason, I never seem to have that ability to get the same when it comes to any sort of relationship, and since those past couple of days, things were going so well between us; I began to get anxious. I was sure that eventually you would come to your senses and realize that you preferred to be alone than in my company."

At his words, Hermione forgot about what she was feeling previously and scooted closer to him on the bench so that they were touching, and took hold of his hands in hers.

"How could you possibly think that? If anything it is you who I thought would come to his senses and decide that being alone was better. Look at me Severus! I'm sick! I don't know if I'll ever get better! Do you really want to spend your days making me teas and trying to calm me down when those attacks hit me? Is that really what you want?"

Severus removed one of his hands from her grasp and lightly touched the contours of her face with his fingertips.

"Your illness does not change the way I feel, if anything, it motivates me to help you."

"Severus…." She took her free hand that wasn't holding his, and placed it over the one that was touching her face.

"You will however, have to be patient with me Hermione, like I said before; I do not have a lot of experience with relationships and this is all quite new to me. Sometimes it's like I don't know what to do or say about how I feel. Before I didn't have to deal with it, I could just shut myself out from the world and that was the end of it, but that day … That day when I saw how much I hurt you… I never want to do that again. I never want to be the cause of such pain."

"Please promise me Severus that in the future, should we have a disagreement, please don't shut yourself away from me, however hard it is for you, please talk to me; tell me what troubles you so that we don't have to go through this. I would never intentionally want to hurt you, and that day when you insinuated that I had been making all of this up, it shattered me."

"I know that now, after seeing how you became, I cursed myself a thousand times in realizing my error."

Hermione realized that her index finger had been moving in soft circles around his hand. Feeling him was a confirmation that all of this wasn't a dream. Severus was here, and he wanted her.

He looked at her hand on top of his and smiled softly before looking into her eyes again and slowly leaning forward so that his lips brushed against her in a kiss that sealed their reconciliation.

They stayed sitting on the bench some time afterwards, catching up on things that had been going on in their lives. Hermione spoke of her new job and how she liked the people that she worked with. It was good to see that she actually enjoyed what she was doing now versus the place she was at before.

"Plus you have a sea of flowers to brighten your day." Severus had commented at one point which, they both laughed at.

He told her about some new drug that they were working on getting approved. She didn't really understand most of what he was saying, but it was obviously very important if the look on his face gave any indication.

After a time, Hermione's stomach growled loudly in reminder that she hadn't really had anything proper to eat all day, add the fact that she hardly got any sleep and she was lucky to still be sitting there chatting so lively.

Severus chuckled at her blush, and got up from the bench, offering her his hand.

"Come, I'll make us something to eat. "

"Oh but.. "

"No but's, you'll wait in the study while I prepare an early dinner."

Hermione was too tired to argue; she simply smiled and intertwined her fingers with his as they walked to the house together.

***sigh* **


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione woke up feeling groggy and heavy. She wasn't sure how long she had slept after having fallen asleep waiting for Severus to prepare an early Dinner, so she quickly got up off the couch when she turned around and realized that she hadn't been lying down on the loveseat in the study, but on a pile of newspaper in the middle of an alley in London.

She looked around frantically before finally staring at herself from a reflection of a water puddle on the floor. Her clothes were smelly and tattered, she felt her hair and realized that it was a tangled bushy mess, and she carefully lifted her leg to realize that the shoes she wore had holes and the sole was almost completely worn out.

Hermione ran around frantically pleading with people that passed by for help, but people carried on as if no one were there. Finally she stopped asking for help and began asking if anyone knew who Severus Snape was. People either looked at her as if she had lost her mind, or simply replied 'no' . There had been one man who actually handed her half a sandwich and she took it graciously.

After a time of asking anyone who seemed willing to listen to her and getting no where, she spotted a phone booth. The thought suddenly clicked in her head and she ran with lightning speed, almost knocking several people over in the process.

She reached the booth and pulled out the phone book and frantically looked under the 'S' columns. There had been only one Snape and she quickly dialed when she realized she didn't have any money to actually make the phone call.

The idea of wandering around and begging for change almost made her sick, but after much mental debate; she picked up an empty coffee cup, and sat in a corner.  
>She was surprised at how fast she had acquired more than enough change to make her phone call and she once again hastily made her way to the phone booth where she searched for his name again and dialed nervously on the keypad.<p>

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard the first beeps, and gasped anxiously when she heard the click of someone picking up the phone only to be followed by surprise and shock of hearing that it had been a woman who answered the phone. The feeling was indescribable, what in the world was going on? After hearing the woman ask several times "Who is this?" She finally spoke:

"Is this the residence of Severus Snape?"

"Yes, I'm his wife, who is calling?"

Hermione dropped the phone instantly.

She didn't know how long she had stood there like a statue, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Was this some kind of evil trick? When had it been plotted and by whom?  
>As she continued to think, she finally walked away from the phone booth and made her way towards a body of water connected to a park. She wasn't sure what it was, a man made stream, a canal, a river for all she cared but it was enough to end her misery.<br>She walked towards the edge, her face scrunched in built up agony over how pathetic and miserable her life had turned out to be. This is the feeling that drove people to edge, this is the desperation they felt in their soul, she finally understood, and now she realized that there was only one thing to do to make the shit stop.

She heard the splash, felt the water surrounding her, it actually felt good to know it was all going to be over soon, very soon.

And indeed it was over, but not in the way she thought, for in that moment, she suddenly jerked awake. As her eyes shot open, she took in her surroundings, it was Severus' study, it had all been a horrible nightmare. 

But the feeling of dread and despair was far from over. She tried to control her breathing, but it was like her mind didn't want to register that it was a need, she stood up and everything went blurry before her eyes, despite this she kept walking towards the door barely making it past before everything went black.

OoOoOoO

Severus couldn't explain why he suddenly stopped what he was doing. It was an eerie feeling he couldn't explain, and he suddenly felt as if he needed to make sure everything was ok. He put down his shovel and gardening gloves as he made his way over to the sliding door, kicking off his boots and dusting himself off before going inside.

"Hermione?"

He looked around the kitchen but there was no one there. He then quickly turned to go into the study when he saw her lying on the ground.

He practically dove towards her lifeless form and cradled her in his arms, frantically trying to wake her. He checked her pulse and felt that it was faint, that was when she finally began mumbling incoherently. Seeing that she was finally coming to, he was trying to decide whether to take her to the hospital or not. He was still very skeptical about trusting her to muggle medicine, but at the same time it scared him to no end to find her this way.

Before he could make up his mind he felt her small arms wrap themselves around him tightly, she opened her eyes and they immediately began to water. "It's not true, you didn't abandon me!"  
>"You didn't.. didn't" she said in between sobs as she clung tightly to him.<p>

"Shhhhh" He coed at her. "You had a nightmare; I'm here now."

He let her have her cry, and then gripped her tighter. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

As he was about to lift her, she put her hand on his arm so as to stop him from lifting her up. "I'll be alright, I just need a few minutes."

"But.." He began.

"It's not the first time I've passed out, when you first met me it happened, remember?"

"Yes but.."

"It's been a while since I had one this bad, but I always feel better after a few minutes; I promise that if I start to feel weird again, I'll let you take me to the hospital."

He nodded in agreement, but continued to look at her with concern.

"You want to know what the nightmare was about don't you?"

"Yes, you said something about me abandoning you."

She felt herself blushing, but she shook her head. "Yes, you had abandoned me, I was homeless, and you were married."

He scoffed at that. "Me, married, definately a dream."

She stayed quiet for a moment before asking: "Would that really be so horrible?"

"To be abandoned and homeless? Obviously if it made you react as you did."

"I think you know that's not what I meant."

He sighed loudly, he had already confessed a good amount of his feelings a few hours ago, it was really too much in one day as it was, but as he looked at the pleading way her eyes looked at his, how could he deny her?

"I suppose not, if both parties are willing."

She had regretted asking him, the fact was she wasn't really sure herself if it was something she was ready for, especially since they had just started out. She hoped that she didn't seem too desperate with her sudden question and she felt herself pull away from him slightly, but he pulled her tighter to him and when she turned to look at him, he had quickly leaned in and kissed her.

What was meant to be a quick reassuring kiss quickly escalated, both of them wrapped their arms around each other tightly. The feel of his tongue seeking hers was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

His hair was so silky, and she loved being able to run her fingers through it. His hands seemed to want slide lower, and lower down her torso. His fingertips sending sparks throughout her body, they would only part to breathe and then they'd go back at it. Severus thoroughly enjoying the new found prospect of how delicious a kiss could be with someone who actually wanted him in return.

He felt her moan in his mouth as she moved slightly closer to his lap when reality started to sink in. As much as he wanted Hermione, she had just had one of her attacks, a really BAD one at that. It was what made him build up all his strength to pull away from her.

"We can't do this now; you should be resting and trying to remain calm, not get more excited and worked up."

She opened her mouth to argue but then closed it when she realized that he was right.

"Fine, you escape this time Severus." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and moved to get up when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in his arms.  
>She could see the desire in his eyes, and it gave her goose bumps in realizing that no man had ever looked at her the way he was looking at her right now.<p>

"You don't escape _me _that easily; this will be repeated; I promise you."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: The names of companies and medicines continue to remain fictional.**

"Well Good Morning!"  
>Cindy came in after having knocked quickly on the door. Hermione met her cheerfulness with a smile from ear to ear. "Indeed it is." She replied.<p>

"OH! I can tell you guys made up! I knew that you would!"

Hermione felt her cheeks burning. "We did, and I think we're as closer now as we've ever been before."

"Indeed! That's great! And since we're on the topic of good news, I want to go ahead and give you this invitation. The store here has a fashion show every season and the summer one is a week away. Now, the actual fashion runway meeting is only for the buyers, models, and designers, but all the employees are invited to go to the after party that takes place promptly at seven pm. All the details are in your invitation. It'll give you a chance to meet everyone as well as show off that man of yours."

"Well... I don't know that he's into parties, but I can try and talk him into it, have him mingle for at least a little while."

"Great! I'm so excited about this I can't even tell you! Remember to wear your best! As I will be introducing you to many people, including Edgar my cousin who models for our quarterly magazine, but look at me going on! I'll leave you to your work now." With that, she closed the door behind her leaving a contemplative Hermione.

OoOoOoO

"Absolutely not! Why in the world would I want to be in the same room with the fashion police of Eastbrook mall?"

Hermione knew he wouldn't be thrilled about it, but she didn't think he'd be so dead set against it. Observing him carefully she saw that he looked tired, and was probably just grumpy from a long day at work, she should've waited for him to be in a better mood.

"Fine." She said acting unaffected. "Although I don't know why you're worried about fashion snobs, when you wear those fine Italian suits, it's hard to keep my eyes off of you. I think it'll be a good chance for me to get to know the people that I work with, and Cindy said she would be introducing me to new people, including a cousin of hers that models for the..."

"A female cousin no doubt?" He interrupted, raising an irritated eyebrow at her.

"Well her cousin's name is Edgar and I seriously doubt that is a name that is given to a female."

"Why would she want to introduce you to him? Have you not told her about us?"

"Of course I have! but how do you think it'll look if after all those flowers and all my talking, I show up alone?"

He sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting down on the couch of the study. She sighed too and quickly made her way over and sat next to him. She took her hands in his and began running her fingertips lightly against his in hopes to soothe his temper.  
>"You know I won't try to force you to go anywhere that you won't be happy at, but this is something I have to do; I don't think I have to tell you why. I'll understand if you decide to forgo the event."<p>

He again sighed loudly and squeezed her hand a little. "I'm being unreasonable; pay no mind to me today. Of course I will go with you. What would I do with myself if something were to happen to you amongst all those people?"

She smiled slyly at him. "And I meeting all those gorgeous male models has nothing to do with the decision I take it."

He shot her an angry stare and she was suddenly overcome with a fit of giggles. If he only knew how priceless his look was.

"Are you quite finished with being amused at my expense?" He said as seriously as possible, trying his hardest to fight back a smile.

"No." She shot back at him and before he knew what had happened, she threw her arms around him and gave him a long, deep kiss that left him breathless.  
>He was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled back immediately and quickly got up off the couch before he could hold her back.<p>

"Now I am."

He saw the playful look in her eyes and without another word, he shot up and started running after her.  
>With his quick strides, she didn't make it very far before he had her pinned against the kitchen counter.<p>

"Hmm.. looks like you're trapped." He said in a deep, husky voice.

She looked up at him innocently. "Uh huh, whatever will you do with me?"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and continued what they had started in the study. She never knew that kissing this man could be so addictive, but soon she knew that that alone wasn't going to be enough…. And obviously it wasn't enough for him now since he felt her lift her feet off the floor.

"I think we should continue… BLOODY HELL! IS THAT THE PHONE?"

"It is." She said as she kissed his neck.

"Ignore it, nobody ever bloody calls me and now.." He said kissing her hard on the lips. "Now that…"

"What if it's an emergency?" She said pulling back.

He angrily reached over to pick up the phone and practically growled into the receiver. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Uhhh... I'm so sorry to bother you sir, this is Sam."  
>"Who the bloody hell is Sam?" He shot back.<p>

"Security over at S&S labs, I really think you should come down here Sir, it's urgent."  
>After reality hit him, he answered: "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."<p>

OoOoOoO

MacFayden arrived at the cafe where he ordered a glass of red wine before he even got to the table. He pulled on the front of his Italian suit before sitting down and flashed a smile over at Roger.

"So, you care to tell me what this is all about?"

The corner of Roger's mouth rose slightly as he leaned across the table. "A drug called: Paztran."

MacFayden looked at Roger curiously before answering: "I've never heard of it, what are you going on about?"

"That's because it hasn't been completed for approval yet, but it very soon will be. I've looked at the paper work on this thing and if it were to go out on the market, it would kill Jansen & Jasen; that's where you come in."

"Who is the distributor... wait, let me guess: S&S, yes?"

Roger raised an eyebrow at him. "Good guess, why did you pick them exactly?"

"Well even you are aware of how extraordinary their business has bloomed these past few years. That Snape fellow is some kind of genius, or super-human extraordinaire to be able to accomplish so much is such a short amount of time."

Roger leaned back and shook the ice cubes in his empty glass. "I didn't realize you were such a fan."

"I have nothing against Snape; I just know that at the rate he's going, he's likely to put a lot of people out of business, including your company."

"I am aware of that MacFayden, that's why I'm here! I need you to decline the approval on this new drug once it comes across your desk! Or at least slow the process until Jansen&Jasen can come up with its product before!"

MacFayden gave him a questioning look. "I didn't know Jansen&Jasen was coming out with a new product."

"It is now, I've recently stumbled upon some intriguing calculations.."

"How did you even find this out Roger? The work that goes on there is top secret."

"I've been following him around for some time, and he's recently hired more idiot people at his lab. I simply put two and two together."

MacFayden stayed staring at him for a while before asking: "Ok, let's say I at least manage to slow down the process, what do I get out of this?"

"One hundred thousand pounds transferred to your account as well as two weeks all expenses paid vacation to the Caribbean for you and that lovely wife of yours."

"How is it that no one at Jansen&Jasen has caught on to how you spend their money Roger?"

Roger gave him his brightest smile. "You forget that I am one of the leads, and research as you know can be done in many, and I mean, many ways. Besides, by the time our drug pulls through, the others at Jansen&Jasen won't care about how I spent the research money.

MacFayden smiled. "Well then; I think Judy would enjoy a trip to the Caribbean indeed."


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So I just got back from watching the new X-Men movie with my friend and it was, AMAZING! I'm so excited, I can't even sleep and it's almost midnight! **

** Thus, you all get another chapter. Enjoy!**

If Snape were wearing robes, they would've been billowing all over the place at the speed of which he made his way over to the security office. Sam upon seeing him opened the door right away.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Mr. Snape for having bothered you at home earlier, but I think you really need to come take a look at this."

Severus briefly remembered what he was doing with Hermione before being so rudely interrupted, and with an irritated manner, he answered Sam:  
>"Yes, yes, just show me at once!" He said following him into a room that had many monitors surveying different parts of the building.<p>

"I know that you hired a couple new people, and I don't know if they've been made aware that nobody is to enter these labs unless they have clearance."

"They have been told, why?"

"Well..." Sam re-winded one of the tapes. "If you look at this monitor, there is a man that is walking into the lab just around the time you left to go home the other day, and today; I notice this same man walking into the lab almost immediately after you left as well."

"Show me a close up of the man." Severus said in a dangerous voice.

It came to no surprise whatsoever to see that Roger was the one trespassing and no doubt gathering information on what would be the cure for many. Despite the extreme anger coursing through him, he tried his best to remain calm.

"You did well in showing me this Sam. Forgive my abrupt behavior earlier; if you ever see this man in the building, I want him arrested for trespassing, no questions."

Sam nodded. "Yes sir."

Severus made his way over to the lab where he found John monitoring samples. His initial reaction was to ring his nerd neck and force him to tell him how much Roger knew. To torture the stupid rat for having betrayed him in such a manner; after all, he knew of various ways to get people to talk, but decided to go with a different strategy.

The nervous way in which Roger looked at when he walked in was unmistakable. The guilt was written all over his face, how did he not notice it before?  
>"Hi Sir, I thought you had gone for the day."<p>

"I left some of my files here and had to come back to get them, but that is beside the point; so how has work been progressing?"

"Fine Sir."

"And school?"

"Doing g.. good there as well, thank you for asking."

"You know…" Snape said walking around him and looking at him proudly as a father does unto a son. "I always knew that you would turn out to be a good worker from the moment I first saw you. It's so hard to find people who are trustworthy, responsible, and really have a passion for what they do; I see all of those good qualities in you John. Yes, I am certain that it won't be long before you make your mark." He walked over and gave him a pat on the back.  
>"You're a good man John, don't ever change."<p>

He started to walk away when John did exactly as he expected.

"Mr. Snape wait!"

He turned around, "Yes John?"

John fidgeted nervously while looking down at the floor. "There's... uh.. something you need to know."

OoOoOoO

"Well my dear, until next time." Roger said putting his suit back on.

"Leaving so soon?" The woman called from the bed, wrapping herself up in the blankets.

"Now you know Cindy will go wondering where I've been, can't have her worrying.. Oh before I forget." He pulled out some money and left a couple of bills on the nightstand."

Just as he was about to leave, the woman called out. "When will I see you again?"

He turned around and flashed her his best smile. "You know the drill; I'll contact you, not the other way around." With that, he turned around and left.

Roger was arriving to his car when his cell phone went off, knowing who was calling he quickly answered: "What good news do you have for me John?"

"Sir, Mr. Snape has completed the formula for Paztran, do you want me to send you copies?"

"Absolutely!" replied Roger, "Send them to my office right away, and son; you'll be rewarded for this, make no mistake."

"Thank You sir."

John hung up the phone and looked over at Severus: "It's done Sir; he thinks he has the final formula."

Severus smirked as he folded his arms and leaned against the lab table. "Good; I want him to think that he still has the upper hand. He will come to learn that no one messes with Severus Snape."


	25. Chapter 25

Cindy was beside herself.

Three in the morning and Roger had not come home, nor was he answering his phone. She imagined all kinds of scenarios where maybe he had been caught up on his latest scheme to bring down Severus Snape, to having a flat tire and standing around helpless on the side of the road, but she knew better, and she had a pretty good idea what or who he was doing.

Why was she wasting away her life with him for?  
>No matter how many times she asked herself this, she never seemed to have it in her to simply walk away from him. Oh, she had tried, but he would always come like a knight in shining armor professing his love and doing things well out of his way to make her stay.<p>

She knew that he loved her in his twisted way, she was sure of it! Trouble was, it wasn't enough anymore.  
>She was at a turning point in her life where she needed to be with someone who reciprocated the nurturing and caring that she so generously gave.<p>

She had asked herself honestly whether he was the type of man that she wanted to have a family with and the negative always seemed to outnumber the positive, so.. what was she doing?

There was no need for her to be waiting up for him at these ungodly hours, there was no need for her to be scowling at him every time he would turn his head to look at a pretty woman whenever they were out in public, there was no need for…. A lot of things.

Why was it so hard to just turn away?

Why did her heart ache, why did sleep elude her simply by thinking that he would be gone forever from her life?  
>Was she willing to put up with him for the rest of her life and throw away her ambitions? Was she really?<p>

Any other thoughts were interrupted as she heard Roger finally make his way up the stairs. He stumbled in, mumbling something about an emergency meeting, but judging from the lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt, she could only imagine what kind of meeting it was.

_yes.. _ she finally decided; this could not go on, but she would continue to pretend for now, and when the moment arrived, she would let him have what was finally due to him…

OoOoOoOoO

Severus arrived home several hours later with a firm determination that blinded him of any other thought.  
>Hermione was in the study watching one of her movies. She was wearing a mid thigh length night shirt that exposed the soft skin of her legs so deliciously.<p>

He didn't really know how long he stood at the door frame just taking in the sight of her. She was beautiful in so many ways. Her mind, her wit, the way that she treated him and others, not to mention the gorgeous waves of her golden brown hair and that sexy smile that could probably persuade him to do anything she wanted.

He slowly made his way towards her, never once taking his eyes off of her.

When she realized that he had arrived, she broke out that beautiful smile of hers and immediately took off her headphones.  
>She said something about death at a funeral… Some movie where Jason Isaacs was no doubt acting in, and then went on to say that she made a Guinness beef pie that was still in the oven.<br>She was elaborating about something else but the words.. They just didn't really grasp his attention. All he could see were her beautiful lips and the curve of her mouth as she spoke with such enthusiasm.

He could wait no longer, and in mid sentence, while she was trying to explain how she had braised the beef, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. His mind felt like it would explode at the sensation of their tongues pressing against one another, he could feel her pushing him closer towards her, but it didn't seem like it was enough.

It was fierce, it was rough, and when they finally separated, both their lips were red and swollen.

What she saw in his eyes both scared and excited her, she had never seen him this way, and if she was truly honest, she didn't quite know what to do. She wanted him, had been wanting him physically for a while now, but now that the moment had obviously come, she felt a bit unsure. After all, it had been a long time since she had done anything like this.

Upon seeing Hermione's reaction, his eyes softened and he eased up a bit as he began to kiss her neck softly.  
>Before she knew it, most of his clothes were lying on the floor in a pile, and he was working on removing her night shirt. She realized where they were and giggled softly as she continued to kiss him. He gave her a questioning look, and she responded: "If we continue this here on the small loveseat, I'm afraid I won't be able to move in the morning."<p>

"I must tell you," He said in a deep husky voice.

"I am not a man to do things without purpose, once we…" He kissed her again as if to demonstrate what he was trying to say. "What I'm trying to say is that I will not take this lightly, you will be mine, you… and.." He kissed her frantically now, the new found emotions doing things to him that he had never experienced before, but she took his face in her hands and he opened his eyes to find her smiling at him.

She kissed his cheek, and then his eyes and gently looked deep into his dark eyes as if reassuring him. "Only you Severus, you are the only one I want; how could you ever doubt that?"

Without another word, he lifted her up off the couch and carried her through the kitchen and up the …. Stairs? Really?

He chuckled as he noticed her confusion, but said nothing as he led her through the room he had been sleeping in.

She didn't really know what to expect or what to find, and to be honest, she understood why he never bothered to show her this section of the house, there wasn't really much there. A small bed, a night stand and a chair on the opposite end, there was none of the extravagance and obvious luxury as seen on the first floor.

She understood however, that the room was very much 'him'. No nonsense, and to the point, but there would be opportunities later to discuss such issues.

He laid her down delicately, never taking his eyes off of her. The look she was giving him, making him want to take her as soon as possible, cry, and thank heaven all at the same time.

He could never say it in words, so he would have to demonstrate it to her as best as he could. 


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Had a lot going on in my personal life lately, my neighbors who I am very fond of told me that they're getting divorced which  
>shocked and dismayed me to the point where it seriously feels like I'm the one getting divorced! :o( They were such a lovely couple; I just don't understand it... There is not enough love in this world.<strong>

**My older friend also got taken to the hospital the other day and oddly enough she was having similar symptoms to what Hermione has in this story. I ask that all of you take care of yourselves and never take for granted those around you; they're here today but tomorrow is not guaranteed.**

**On a lighter note, I wanted to give a shout out to DZMOM for her comment about a chocolate smeared Alan Rickman, why of course I would love one of those, can you hook me up? LOL!**

**Much love to all, and thus we continue:  
><strong>  
>When Hermione finally woke, her head popped up slightly from the pillow in search of the time. She peered over to the nightstand and saw that it was two in the afternoon. Her eyes sprang open upon the realization that most of the night was spent doing anything but sleeping. Who would've thought that a man such as Severus Snape would be so insatiable, and she was definitely not complaining!<p>

She settled back down and turned to look at him and found his eyes looking right into hers.  
>"Are you alright?" He whispered softly.<p>

"Never better." She said as she leaned closer and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Thank goodness it's a Saturday otherwise you would've been late for work." He said in a teasing manner.

She smiled and snuggled up next to him. "It would've been worth it." He smiled and nodded. "I agree."

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" She asked, and his response was to raise his eyebrow. She hit him with her pillow in a playful manner.  
>"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day; I have to buy a dress for the after party; I don't have anything suitable to wear, will you take me to the mall?"<p>

He thought about it for a moment before turning to her, "No, not the mall; if you buy your dress at the mall, you'll more than likely stumble upon someone wearing the same one; besides, I know a place that has exquisite clothes and I'm sure no one else will be wearing anything similar."

"That's all well and good Severus, but I hope that this place you plan on taking me to doesn't require my entire paycheck as payment for the dress."

"And who says you're going to be paying for it?"

"Severus, I.."

He leaned over and kissed her, and it wasn't long before the embers between them burned once again and as he was pulling her underneath him he whispered: "If we are to go to this dreadful thing, we go wearing the absolute best."

She couldn't find a reason to disagree with that as much as the idea of him spending what was probably going to be a fortune on a dress that she was only going to wear for one night bothered her. Any further doubts or worries quickly melted away with his ever growing passionate kisses.

They spent another hour in bed, and then another hour in the shower so that by the time they had gotten a quick bite and were on their way to the mystery store, it was already four thirty in the afternoon.

When they finally got there, Severus helped Hermione out of the car as he always did, and quickly linked his hand with hers. Hermione loved that he did this whenever they were out in public as if proudly telling the world: "Yes, we are together."

They were greeted immediately by an older man dressed in a fine vest suit who extended his hand out to Severus. "So good to see you again Severus! How is life treating you these days?"

"Never better." He said with a small smile as he slightly raised the hand that was holding Hermione's as if to show what the cause of his happiness was."

"OH! And you brought a companion! So very pleased to meet you and your name is?"

"Hermione, and it's good to meet you too umm.."

"Frederick's the name my dear! Please tell me that I will have the pleasure of dressing you two up in a matching couples outfit!" He noticed the immediate look of distaste Severus had, no doubt thinking of those horrible cheesy outfits muggles in the seventies use to wear so he quickly added: "Or at least in matching colors."  
>Hermione perked up at this. "I wouldn't mind if we both went in the same color; I actually think that would be excellent if it's done tastefully." She looked over at Severus who nodded in approval and Frederick clapped his hands happily. "Excellent! Now we choose the color."<p>

"Burgundy."  
>"Black."<br>They both said at the same time, which caused Frederick to laugh out loud. "Look's like we have a difference in opinion, why don't I show you a couple of outfits and you can then decide what to go with."

Severus turned to Hermione as Frederick left. "Hermione, I will not wear a burgundy suit looking like a member of a Mexican Mariachi Band to your party!"

"Severus, the suit doesn't have to be burgundy, it can be black and the shirt inside could be burgundy."

"Or blood red."

"Huh?" She turned around and saw the outfits that Frederick was starting to line up. There was indeed a black suit paired up with a blood red shirt, while her dress was a beautiful strapless black dress and the ribbon that tied at the back was blood red.  
>Her eyes went wide, and they both immediately knew it was the one.<p>

Frederick measured Hermione as she was a first time customer, and then they both selected shoes to go with the outfits. They were to come back in a couple of days for pick up, and after Severus made the final arrangements with Frederick, they were on their way out again.

"Well, I am famished! How about I reheat that beef pie that you never got around to eating last night when we get home?"

"Only if you promise that after we eat, we go straight to bed!"

"Well if its rest you want, I wont stop you from going back to sleep, there's actually a book in your study that I've been meaning to read."

By this time, they had already pulled up to the garage and he placed the car in park while turning around to face her, his eyes dilated with desire, his voice taking on that husky quality that drove her crazy.

"I don't want to rest." He said. "I want you."  
>Before she knew it, she was in his arms and he was kissing her hard, leaning her against the leather seat. She gasped in his mouth as the seat suddenly flung backwards and he moved over to her side.<p>

She pulled away from him suddenly, "In the car? Severus we're already in the house, it'll only take but a minute to..."

"Can't wait, need you now." He said pulling her back within his grasp.

"Do you know how ravishing you looked when you were trying on that dress today? "He said to her in between kisses. "Do you know how beautiful you are? And you're mine, all mine!"

"Yes Severus, show me that I'm yours now!"

He smirked slightly, "I fully intend to."

**Leather and Severus Snape! *giggles while jumping up and down***


	27. Chapter 27

Sunday passed in much the same way as Saturday did. Both waking up much later than when they normally did, but that afternoon; Hermione snuck out of bed before Severus could protest and started about making brunch. She drank her special calming blend of teas as she normally did while she waited for the quiche to cook in the oven.

When Severus walked into the kitchen, she had the radio on, and was singing while swaying her hips in time with the music. He watched as if he were hypnotized, wondering what this woman had done to him that he almost always felt compelled to pin her against any flat surface to have his way with her. 

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her the gentlest kiss upon her neck. He could feel her shiver, and it made him chuckle slightly. She turned around; her mouth opening to say something, but he quickly placed his lips upon hers; kissing her breathless.

"Well good afternoon to you too." She said smiling brightly after their kiss.  
>"I'm glad you're up, you can help me cut up the fruit."<p>

She handed him a small basket of strawberries and a knife, he looked at the items she had just given him and then at her, raising his eyebrow. "Not really what I had in mind, but ok."

They sat out in the patio enjoying the gorgeous day. Between them, they ate the entire quiche plus the fruit, and a pot of tea. Hermione sat back patting her full stomach, observing the calm and satisfied demeanor that was hardly ever present on Severus' face.

"We should go for a walk." He said after a time.

"That's a lovely idea; I would like that very much."

They brought their dirty dishes inside and quickly changed before they began to walk around the neighborhood. They walked hand in hand on the small trail that led to the park they had passed that time that they had reconciled, she smiled at the memory.

He watched her, and guessed what she was thinking; the park also brought back memories for him of that day.

"What would you say to going on another trip, except that this time we can make it a long weekend as opposed to just one day."

Hermione looked up at him pleasantly surprised. She had been wanting to go on another trip with him, but she hadn't expressed her desire since she knew that he was fairly busy these days.  
>"I would have to ask Cindy, but I think it should be alright; I've actually been wanting to go to the beach. I have not gone even once this entire year."<p>

Severus didn't show immediate enthusiasm for her choice. The thought of the unbearable heat, and having sand all over the place seemed frightfully uncomfortable.

Hermione saw the look on his face and laughed at his reaction. "No? What a shame and I have this gorgeous bikini that I wanted to wear, but I think it fits too small so maybe it's for the best we don't go."

She tried not to laugh as he nearly choked upon hearing what she had said. Just the thought alone of getting to see her prance around in a bikini, a _small _bikini, was worth all the discomforts of going to the beach.

"And who says I don't want to go? I am more than amendable to going to the beach Hermione, and as a matter of fact; I will see about getting reservations somewhere right on the water."

"Ok, we can't do it this coming weekend as we have the Summer Fashion Party to attend to, how about the following weekend? I'll see about taking Friday and Monday off."

He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "How about we ditch the dumb fashion show and just take off, you could tell Cindy that.."

She slapped his arm playfully, "Severus! You know I can't do that however much I want too!"

"I know..." He sighed loudly. "But I was willing to give it a try anyway."

She turned to him and gave him a sly smile as she clutched his hand tighter in hers: "I promise to make it worth the wait."

He shivered at the thought of seeing Hermione in the bikini and finally after he snapped out of his daydreaming, he answered: "I'm certain you will."

OoOoOoO

Everything was going as planned; Jansen&Jasen was well on it's way into developing the new drug that would blow S&S out of the water. It had momentarily unnerved Roger when he discovered that for some reason S&S had decided to put the Paztran approval on hold, fearing that he had somehow found out what he was up to, but John had reassured him several times that it was part of a cost reduction effort to wait until the following fiscal year, which worked out perfectly for Roger in his mind.

Things were however not going the way he would like with Cindy. She seemed reluctant to help him with his plan to get her cousin Edgar and Hermione together. She'd say things like: "Hermione and Severus are inseparable, it'll never happen." and "You wait until you see them on the day of the Summer fashion show after-party." Was she even trying? Why wasn't she doing her best to help him out? Didn't she know that the success of her future relied on him since he would eventually rise to power?  
>He blamed her reluctance for coming home late and seeking attention elsewhere. Until she got her act together and started helping him out like a proper woman should, he wasn't going to give in her to mind games; on the contrary, sometimes hours would go by where they were in each other's company and they would barely speak two words to each other. It seemed the only time they actually spent together was when they were arguing.<p>

The whole situation was tearing Cindy apart, and she didn't know how to stop the process. The worst part was that she knew in her heart that there wasn't anything that she could really do, this was all a product of Roger's selfishness/hunger for power, and it had reached a level that she couldn't even touch.

As much as she tried to brace herself for the inevitable, it still hurt like hell, and she reached a point where she just couldn't hold it in anymore and she broke down one day at work, sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione had walked in and she was caught totally off guard. She couldn't come up with an excuse for her tears and she looked up at her nervously, her mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out, she didn't need to; had walked towards her and embraced her, shushing her and reassuring her that everything would be ok.

"Is it the man you're seeing?"

"Yes" She replied shakily, "He's being unfaithful to me, but I.. I.. can't walk away, and it's killing me."

Hermione didn't really know what to say to that, if she were in Cindy's shoes, she probably would've murdered the man in his sleep. She couldn't think of anything comforting to say other than invite her out to get her mind off of things.

"Listen; I'm meeting Severus for lunch today over at his office, would you like to come with me?"

"Oh I uh.. I really want to impose.." She said wiping away her tears with a kleenex.

"Think nothing of it! Come, let's get away from this office so you can clear your mind for a bit."

Hermione was right, she really needed to just clear her head, and maybe seeing them together would jolt her brain as to what a real relationship should look like and motivate her to finally up and leave Roger. She grabbed her handbag and they left together making their way to the S&S lab which is where would be that day.

He met them at the lobby, she had phoned him ahead to let him know that Cindy would be joining them, he did a good job of hiding his displeasure of not having her completely to himself as he had gone the extra mile to secure the blinds in his conference room so that no one could see them, but judging from her voice over the phone, it sounded rather important.

It definitely wasn't the first time Cindy had seen Severus but she was always shocked at how impressive he always looked. He was so tall, especially when he stood next to Hermione, plus he looked so elegant. His hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and the black clothes added an element of danger.  
>He certainly wasn't the handsomest man she had ever met but there was something about him that definitely made you do a double take.<p>

She looked at the way he devoured Hermione with his eyes; the smoldering look that said he was definitely head over heels for her, she immediately felt pain in her heart for she knew that Roger would never look at her in that way.

Hermione turned and saw the expression on Cindy's face and gave a concerned look to Severus who then quickly glanced over at her. He took up on this right away and gave Cindy his brightest smile and welcomed her as best as he could.

"If you would just come this way over to security, Sam will set you up with a temporary clearance ID so you can join us."

Cindy blinked several times when Sam smiled at her. This building was crawling with gorgeous men! Sam was built, tall and had a tan from probably running in the sun. His dark shiny hair complimented his light brown eyes that stood out and made her want to stare at them forever.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other for a moment while watching them interact. Hermione smiled at him knowingly as if saying: "Go ahead."  
>He needed no more and he quickly turned towards Sam: "I've ordered lunch in my conference room, there will be plenty of food, tell Ben to cover for you and join us."<p>

"Oh but sir, surely I wouldn't want to impose upon.."

"If you'd be imposing; I wouldn't bother to ask, and I think we're all in agreement that we would be delighted with your company."

Sam instinctively looked towards Cindy as if searching for an approval of what Severus had just said. She in turn flashed him her beautiful smile as she nodded and said:  
>"I certainly look forward to getting to know you Sam, please join us."<p>

**YAY!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Took me longer than I anticipated to load this chapter. I've been working on **

** A Labyrinth one-shot that is due by the eve of the Summer Solstice, look it  
>up, it'll be titled: "UNBEARABLE HEAT" Even if you've never read a laby,<br>I'm sure you'll find it interesting.**

**Even though I don't really get around to responding to reviews, I want to  
>thank each and everyone one of you who takes the time to click on that<br>review button and leave me your thoughts; it really does motivate me.**

Lunch had been a pleasant affair to Hermione's surprise. Even though they all addressed each other when they spoke, it was clear that Sam and Cindy had a special sort of chemistry. They even exchanged phone numbers and made plans to meet for tea in the future.

Severus on the other hand was adamant that Hermione stay behind, pulling her aside and kissing her neck when Sam and Cindy had walked back to the lobby.  
>"God, I thought they'd never let us have a few moments to ourselves." He said as his kisses traveled up to her cheeks and lips.<p>

"Severus! I can't stay! Cindy and I came in the same car, and she's going to wonder what's taking so long!"

"Tell her I'll drive you back." He said as he moved down towards her neck again, making her gasp suddenly.

"Severus she's my boss, do you know how unprofessional that would make me look?"

He stopped suddenly, his eyes still engulfed in lust but he looked serious. "You know, if I didn't know any better; I'd think that you aren't into this relationship as much as I am."

She wasn't affronted or offended by his statement; she knew that this was his tactic of trying to get what he wanted from her. "It's a good thing that you do know better then, because that means you understand that I am very serious about us."

"You sometimes have an odd way of showing it." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Do I?" She said, a look crossing her face that he wasn't familiar with.

It was a good thing that he had previously closed his office door because in that instant, Hermione threw herself at him with such force that he stumbled backwards on his desk where she immediately hovered above him, a smile playing on her lips.

Her fingers cascaded in a tantalizing way down his work shirt as she looked at him right in the eye; she smiled when she saw him swallow hard.

"You know…" She said as she played with one of his buttons. "I really don't think you know me as well as you think you do Severus Snape, and.. maybe to some degree you're right that I do not demonstrate to you all that I am."  
>She leaned forward now so that her lips were just an inch away from his ear, "All that I am capable of." She said in her most sultry voice.<p>

A moan escaped him as she took his earlobe in her mouth, when he was about to turn his head to ravish her lips, she pulled back completely from him.

"But unfortunately, now is not the time." She said as she walked away and grabbed her handbag.

"You are such a tease…" He said in his deep husky voice, standing from the desk trying to recompose himself.

"Tonight; I want you home not one minute late, and you shall see what this tease is capable of."

She turned around and left his office promptly, leaving Severus standing looking after her in frenzied shock.  
>He was anxiously pulling on his collar, trying to smooth away wrinkles that weren't there, when he buzzed his secretary.<p>

"Eileen, be a dear and cancel my afternoon appointment, something important has come up."

OoOoOoO

Roger stormed into MacFayden's office and slammed the door so hard that the whole office shock.

"Good day to you too Roger." MacFayden said in a sarcastic tone.

"What the hell is this I hear that you're having research done on my new drug: Trazpan!"

MacFayden chuckled: "You stole even the name, rearranged obviously, but no less the same, and then you dare ask why I have it researched?"

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Roger shouted.

MacFayden stayed calmly behind his desk, folding his hands together as he smiled at Roger. "Yes we did, and I did my part in the deal."

"Don't patronize me MacFayden; Everyone knows that Snape put Paztran on hold and it never even crossed your desk; I paid you all that money for nothing! The least you could do is approve Trazpan!"

"And why on earth would I do that for? That was definitely not part of the deal, besides; everyone knows that Jansen&Jasen has a history of delivering faulty medicine, how would it look if Trazpan ended up killing people who took it? Why…. They would say I wasn't doing my job!"

"You weasel; I bet you're the one who informed Snape to put his drug on hold as well!"

"I did no such thing; I have nothing to gain from him at present; I think you underestimate his ability as a business man, I would tread carefully if I were you Roger."

"Is that a threat?" Roger said indignantly.

"No.." MacFayden replied calmly as ever. "It's a fact."

Not another word was spoken, and Roger stormed out of MacFayden's office. He laughed after Roger left, flipping through his paperwork.

"What a fool.."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Now that "UNBEARABLE HEAT" (Uploaded and now available for reading) is out of the way, I can go back to this story.**

**Not to sound standoffish, but I love how I made you all really hate Roger, and I always laugh out loud when someone leaves a review saying as much. I guess I have achieved one of the things****I wanted to convey in this story; that he's a soulless, pathetic excuse for a human being.**

**Having that said, remember the lady he visited a few chapters before?  
>This chapter goes into more detail what they really are to each other.<strong>****

"We're going to have to stop seeing each other for a while."

"WHAT! WHY?"

(Sigh) "We just do, it's only for a little while, until things clear up."

"Whatever I've done wrong; I can change!"

"It's not you, it's me; the situation. Like I said, it's not permanent."

Roger threw a couple of bills on the nightstand and turned to the young woman who was in tears at his leaving. She knew it was wrong, distasteful, abhorrent, she could think of so many words that would describe what their secret rendezvous was, but she still couldn't stop. She was supposed to be understanding of the situation, and now that he was leaving; she couldn't bear it.

In a choked up voice she asked: "When will I see you again?"

He reached for the door and opened it, she momentarily thought he was going to leave without answering her like he sometimes did but then he turned around and seemed to be deep in thought as he looked at the ground.

"I thought that by doing this, things would get better and work themselves out but they haven't; Cindy and I are growing apart and I need her help, I've been going about things the wrong way so I don't know how long it will be."

"I'm not going to wait around forever." She said, feeling hurt and cheap. "I knew you before Cindy, and you said that after you got what you needed from her we would finally be together, but now you only come around when there's scraps of time leftover and then you leave money on the night stand as if I were some kind of cheap whore!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I promised to take care of you and now that I am, you're offended?"

Her eyes flashed with fury as she marched over to him. "How many years have you been feeding me those lies! YEARS Roger, YEARS! and I'm still getting leftovers from you. I have been more than patient and yet you're still with Cindy."

Roger held his hands out as if telling her to take it easy. "You know I never expected for things to carry on as long as they have with her, but.."

"But you love her don't' you?"

"I need her so that things can work out for us."

"I can't do this Roger, if you end this now, there will be nothing for you to come back to."

He was the one that was now taken over by fury; looking at her as if she were some kind of creature from another planet.

"And all of those years of supporting you, what did that mean? Don't you dare insinuate that I didn't try, that I don't care. You listen to me sweetheart, how do you think you've been able to buy all that jewelry you wear, all those expensive perfumes, and all that fashionable clothes! You walk around like a barbie doll and enjoy the finest things in life because of ME! If you even dare to think about leaving me all of that is gone for you, is that really what you want?"

She was full out crying now, wiping her eyes, trying to drown out the hurt enough so she could actually talk. "I don't care about those things, they're not you. I want you Roger, don't you understand?"

Roger headed for the door and opened it again looking down at her in the process. "Apparently it is you who doesn't understand, and if you want to leave after all this time, then so be it. I will not change my mind."

With that, he slammed the door shut, knocking down a couple of paintings that were on the wall in the process.

The woman fell onto the floor and sobbed for what felt like an eternity.

OoOoOoO

These damn women were going to be the death of him. Now he had to figure out a way to get Cindy back to her old self so she could help him sabotage Snapes life via that slip of a girl he was with. That would surely make things easier for him!

He was running up the stairs now, mentally preparing himself for what he would say to Cindy, something along the lines of:

"Let's stop this nonsense and be the loving couple that we've always been. We have our differences, always have but through and through we love each other. Now I know that I haven't been as loving as I normally am, but that's only because this whole business thing, if only I had help.. if only there were someone." And he was positive she would jump in then and offer herself as a willing volunteer.

He was smiling now at the prospect of how easy this would be, maybe he should've stopped somewhere and gotten flowers to sweeten the deal but he had not had time for that. He would offer dinner at her favorite restaurant to make up for it.

He opened the door, smile in place only to have his jaw drop just as fast when he saw that the place was practically bare.

His eyes scanned the room frantically as he took in the harsh reality that was staring him in the face; Cindy had finally left him.

OoOoOoO

"Where are you leading me Hermione? Surely it doesn't take this long to reach the bedroom!" Snape asked as he had been blind folded first thing upon arriving back home early. He had stopped by a very special boutique and bought her a gift that was really more for his enjoyment and was dying to see how it would look on her.

"Patience! We're almost there!" She called out in her mischievous voice.

After a few more steps, he felt her come to a stop. She let go of his hand and he felt her fingertips brush over his face as she undid his binding covering his eyes.

"I hope you like what you see." She said as she stepped aside and watched him take in the scenery.

They were in the patio, but the floor was surrounded by rose petals, the table was set up with a fine white table cloth and just one long stem rose in the center. The table was surrounded by candles that flickered and illuminated the area perfectly, and when he turned to her to compliment her décor, his eyes shot wide open as she was wearing a low cut red dress that fit her like a glove.

"Please tell me that you are the main course." He said in a deep husky voice as he pulled her to him by the waist.

She giggled at his reaction. "Severus! Really!" but the hungry look in his eye only increased as he pulled her closer to him, his eyes roaming her entire body.

"This is a splendid idea Hermione; I've always wanted to ravish you out in the patio, have these deadbeat neighbors hear what it should really sound like."

"All in good time.." She said pulling away. "But first we eat. I made something special for Tonight."

After a few heated kisses, they finally sat down on the table where Hermione brought out two covered dishes. She set his in front of him and lifted the lid where the smell of spices, wine and beef suddenly hit him, making him fully aware of how hungry he actually was.

"Beef Burgundy! This is one of my favorite dishes!"

"I know, I found a cook book in your study with one of the pages folded on the beef burgundy recipe."

"Oh! Before I forget!" Severus then removed his napkin from his lap and dashed inside of the house, bringing out a large gift wrapped box.

Hermione could tell simply by the look on his face that whatever he had gotten was probably something naughty, which made her unwrap it with all the more speed.

She gasped in shock as she pulled out a beautiful black lace baby doll. "This is beautiful! I've never owned anything like this before." Her cheeks were flushed scarlet as she imagined herself wearing it, and his reaction to it.

Suddenly all thoughts of dinner vanished as he crept up from behind her and ran the lacy material through his fingers, his lips gently nipping her neck. "The beef burgundy can be reheated can't it?"

She couldn't speak; she simply nodded and leaned back against him.

"Good." He said, "Because I want to have dessert first."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: *YAWN* It's been an exhausting day, but alas; another chapter**

**is up for your enjoyment.  
>I can't believe this story is already on chapter 30, and with over<br>200 reviews!**

**So thanks to those who review, those who read, or just lurk from time to time… you know who you are. ****  
><strong>

Roger was in his office trying to get a hold of Cindy through her cell phone that morning. He had called several times the night before and a few times already that morning with no avail. She had done the same before when they've had arguments but there was something about the way she had so suddenly packed up and left that made him feel uneasy about everything.  
>Despite her threats in the past to leave him, she had never actually gone through with it. What had caused the change in her to do so now left him perplexed and his desire to find out what triggered it was greater than his actual grief of having lost her.<p>

There was a knock on his door and before he could acknowledge it, a bald man in a cheap suit walked in the room holding a stack of documents.  
>Roger hung up the phone and glared at the pudgy man before him. "How dare you barge in here without permission, who the hell are you anyway?"<p>

"I don't think you'd wish me to leave Mr. Oliveri. I am a representative of the board of medicine." He now walked towards his desk and saw that what he had were the documents he had given to MacFayden except that he could see many of the pages had red stamps over them.

"You will find within these pages the reasons why the board has decided to decline the release of Trazpan into the market. If you should so wish to have it re-evaluated; you and two other members of Jansen&Jasen would have to appear before the board and scientifically verify that the faults within these pages have been corrected."

All the color in Roger's face had gone.

He sat there in shock, unable to get a proper word out as the fat bald man looked at him in a amusing manner. Finally after several tries, he managed to get some kind of grip on the situation. "This can't be possible, the formulas are full proof!"

The bald man smiled as he made his way to the door. "Are they Mr. Oliveri?" He smiled again, and exited his office.

Roger was breathing hard now as he started ravaging through the papers. According to the board, almost everything about Trazpan had errors. Finally realization dawned on him; his eyes widened as everything started to make sense and he quickly shot up out of his seat and put his suit jacket on.  
>He would sneak into the lab and make that John weasel pay. If the nerd was lucky, he would survive the physical suffering he was planning on putting him through.<p>

Roger waited behind some thickets of bushes out side the lab building; it took nearly twenty damn minutes to be able to sneak in after someone had finally walked through the exit. He bypassed the elevators and took the stairs two at a time. His anger coursing through his veins so powerfully, that John character was in serious trouble.

He was walking down the hallway now, trying to get his breathing under control as he fixed the tie on his collar. Despite how he was feeling, he needed to look calm and collected before he let him have it. He was turning the corner now when he saw a pair of guards walking towards him. A look of shock briefly passed his features but he quickly managed to look calm again, there was no need to panic, they didn't know whether he had clearance or not, as long as he stayed calm, no one would be the wiser. They were looking right at him though, and it didn't look like they were going to turn the corner, no; they were looking for him alright.

Roger couldn't believe his sudden misfortune, it's like they knew he was going to show up. He should've known better.  
>He swiftly turned around and tried to make a dash for the stairs but they had predicted that he would run, and a man with a strong build had grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.<p>

"Roger Oliveri; you're under arrest for trespassing on private property!"

"Unhand me this instant!" He yelled as they pulled his arms behind his back.

There was more shuffling and difficulty as Roger struggled but they were finally able to handcuff him in the end. While all of this was taking place, Severus was in the monitoring room. His hands were clasped in a contemplative manner as he watched the events unfold before him. Sam was sitting beside him watching as well. "Wow, it's just like you said Mr. Snape, he really did show up! Well! I bet you're glad to have that nuisance dealt with once and for all!"

Severus continued to look at the screen when he finally spoke. "I hate to say it Sam, but I think things have only just begun."

OoOoOoO

"You're looking a lot better recently Cindy, did anything change between you and? I'm sorry; I don't even know his name!"

Cindy turned around with a huge smile on her face. "I've finally left him Hermione! I can't even begin to tell you how good it feels to be free. I honestly don't know why I stayed as long as I did.."

"I don't mean to intrude but, who are you staying with then?.. I mean.. Are you and Sam uh.?"

"No no no no! I'm staying with a friend. I really like Sam but we barely know each other, although.. He is a big reason why I finally decided to leave. I had allowed myself to believe that I would never find anything better, its part of the reason why I stayed as long as I did, but now.. Oh.. I can't even begin to describe it!"

Hermione smiled as she looked her over. "I'm really happy for you Cindy, so does that mean your date for the after party is Sam?"

Cindy was practically gushing by now. "Yes! He said he would come. It's probably the first time since I can remember that I've been so excited about this thing!"

"Which reminds me! I have to meet up with Severus later; we're going to pick up our outfits today."

"I'm sure both of you will look magnificent!"

Hermione gave her an equally excited smile; she was turning to head back to her office when Cindy called out to her. "Hermione, you know that you can start working full time as soon as you'd like. I think you have more than proven that you are capable of handling this job, and everyone here really likes you. I would be more than happy to make you a permanent employee."

"Wow, that's great! I would like that very much!"

"I'm glad, go home and talk to Severus about it and when you decide on an official day, I'll draw up the benefits paperwork."

OoOoOoO

Severus' iPhone was vibrating in his pocket letting him know that Hermione was ready to be picked up. There was no one else that ever sent him text messages so he didn't even have to look at the actual message to know it was from her. He was already on his way, and after a few minutes, he could see her sitting on one of the bus stop benches.

The people waiting for the bus all eyed the fancy car that was making its way to the stop, and then turned to look at Hermione when she got up off the bench and made her way towards the car. She secretly smiled to herself at how it never ceased to amaze her the way he knew how to make an impression.

When she got in the car, instead of giving him her usual peck, she gave him a long sensual kiss that begged to be escalated, but given the current place where they were at, it would have to wait till later.

"Mmmm.. what's that all about?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Two things: First is that Cindy finally offered me the full time employment and I heard on the radio that Roger was arrested. I can't deny it gives me a thrill to know that I'm with a man as powerful as to be able to lock the likes of him up in jail."

"Oh.. that.." He said as he put the car in gear and began to drive off.

"What? Why aren't you happy about this? He tried to steal from you, and you managed to lock him away! Justice has been rightfully served!"

"It's not that easy Hermione. He's not going to stay in jail forever, and who knows what he'll do once he does get out."

"Oh.." She said contemplating what he just said. "I didn't think about that. I guess I just got so caught up with the fact that he actually got arrested that I didn't think about anything else."

"Yes well, let's not spoil the mood with talk of him. I was thinking that after we pick up our outfits, we go and have dinner at this lovely French Bistro. I hear they make the best Coq Au Van, and I personally can't think of a better way to celebrate your success at work."

She gave him a sly smile as she thought his answer over. "Oh, I can think of a slightly better way to celebrate, but its probably best left for when we're alone at home."

"Tease" He replied.

"Flirt" She countered.

He sighed loudly before starting: "How about.."

"OH NO! I know what you're going to suggest, and since you brought it up, I want to try this Bistro place, no changing plans last minute!"

"Fine, you'll just have to put up with my smoldering looks the entire time."

"Why? Don't they have restrooms?"

Severus slammed the breaks so suddenly that Hermione was jerked from her seat. It was a good thing nobody was behind him, there was no doubt that if that had been the case, there probably would've been an accident.

He was looking at her intently now, she could feel the drastic change in intensity; it was electrifying.

"You wouldn't." He said as if daring her.

"Wouldn't I?" she said staring back at him with equal intensity.

He started driving again, going much faster than he had previously been. After picking up their outfits,they arrived in no time at all and despite the desperation they both felt; they calmly made their way to the restaurant hand in hand.

They were greeted immediately and about to be shown to a table before Hermione spoke up.

"That's very good but could you show us where the restrooms are?"

Severus tried to cough back a chuckle before adding: "She is in dire need of.."

"Washing my hands." She finished.

The waiter looked at them oddly for a brief moment before putting on his best smile again. "But of course, right this way!"

Severus and Hermione exchanged a knowing look before heading towards the direction where the waiter had instructed.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Ok kids, A LOT is going to go down in this chapter and in the next few so... brace yourselves.******

The day of the party was finally upon them. Severus watched as Hermione ran around trying to find one of her earrings, he was dreading having to force himself to mingle with so many people he knew he would not care for, but this was important to her.

He had been contemplating how very important she was beginning to be to him lately. He could not remember a time in his life when he had been so happy, even the word sounded odd in his mind but that's what it was; she made him feel alive and he understood that without her he would be incomplete; anything or anyone else was simply unacceptable.

Funny thing how a realization of such profound feelings would've scared the daylights out of him before and had him fleeing for his very life, but he need not run from it now, especially since he knew that an act like that would hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He was getting dressed when she walked in on him adjusting his tie in front of a mirror. She stared for the longest moments, the perfectly tailored suit made him seem so regal, so masculine, she still wondered sometimes how she had turned out so lucky as to find happiness with him.  
>He caught a glimpse of her standing in the doorway watching him. His lips curved into a smile as he turned around and opened his arms.<p>

"Will this do?" He asked, already knowing the answer judging by the look on her face.

"With the way you look; I wont be able to leave you alone for a second, someone just might try to steal you away from me."

She made her way over time him, and wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him with a smile. He leant down immediately and kissed her deeply, his hands holding her face like a delicate flower.

"You need not worry about that; I only have eyes for you." He replied after their kiss.

"and I you she replied."

The store has closed early specifically for this event, they had turned one of the storage rooms into a ballroom, and it was so well decorated that you never would've guessed what it was before. They could feel the beat of the music as soon as they walked in. 

People were wearing all kinds of odd clothing, lots of makeup, and Hermione didn't particularly like how loud it was.  
>Wine and Champagne flowed freely as well as trays of blinis with caviar, and other types of finger foods.<p>

Hermione now understood why this was such a big deal. They were walking around hand in hand as if protecting one another from the odd looking people that were surrounding them. She finally caught sight of Cindy and Sam who were talking to a young man.

Cindy looked up and waved them over.  
>"How good of you guys to make it!, and you both look adorable in matching colors! Very tastefully done! I want to introduce you to my cousin Edgar, he models from time to time for the store's magazine."<p>

Both Hermione and Severus shook hands with him and upon taking a good look at his person, she knew right away that he didn't play for the home team. He was gorgeous to be sure, but when she saw the way his eyes widened upon looking Severus up and down in wonder several times, it all but confirmed her suspicion. She could tell that he felt uncomfortable under his gaze and he squeezed her hand a little tighter as he cleared his throat loudly. Maybe that would get him to stop looking at him.

"Mr. Snape; Have you ever thought about modeling professionally? You'd be excellent, wouldn't he Cindy?"

Cindy choked on her Champagne, not expecting such a remark from her cousin.

"Oh, but of course! You just say the word Severus and we can set up a photo shoot."

Severus stayed impassive. "I think not... Besides; Hermione and I have plans to leave town next week and my mind will be occupied elsewhere.." He gave Hermione a smoldering look before turning back to Cindy. "I trust she has informed you already."

"Oh yes, yes, you too go off and have fun, but if you change your mind about modeling sometime.."

"Yes!" Edgar interrupted all too eagerly. "I would personally see to it that you are well taken care of..." He winked and smiled at him.

Hermione scowled at his display and grasped his arm closer to hers so tightly that they almost looked as if they were stuck together.

Severus thought he was seriously going to be sick, he was about to steer Hermione away towards the dance floor, he was not a man who danced but even that was better than staying any longer with present company.

"Yes well," He began when out of no where, a man in a fine tuxedo walked up towards them.

"I thought I would find you all here."

Everyone looked up at the man in complete and utter shock; Cindy dropped her champagne flute; glass shattering all over the floor.

"You always were a bit clumsy my love; aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Cindy's hand clamped over her mouth in disbelief. "Oh My God! Roger!"

**O.O uh oh!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: So I'm back from being out of town, sorry to keep you all in suspense but here it is!**

"Well.. Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all night or are you going to introduce me to your friends Cindy?" Roger then produced the brightest and widest smile, flashing it to the entire group. If they had all been complete strangers, you'd swear he was the nicest man on the face of the planet.

Severus immediately pulled Hermione behind him and held a protective arm around her waist. She noted that despite all the time that had passed where they no longer used magic; he still clenched his wand hand as if in a dueling pose. She already could envision the venom that would spit forth from his mouth; she had imagined so many scenarios where they would all end up bloody and on the floor that she felt herself start to breathe harder, and she felt her heart beat begin to quicken.

Severus upon noticing this immediately, turned around to look at her, his concern for her overriding any desire to beat Roger into a bloody pulp.

How shocking was it to find that Sam had stepped forward and pulled Cindy behind him and walked up to Roger, having to look down a bit since he was so much larger than him.

"Who is this punk Cindy?"

Roger only smiled wider, looking like a demented person. "Why Cindy, you haven't told all your little friends about us? We don't have to pretend anymore honey, I think its about time they know the truth about us."

All eyes were on her now; she looked around and saw that they were all expecting some sort of explanation. She felt her mouth go dry immediately, the room seemed to spin, and the only thing in focus was the evil grin of the man who had caused her so much pain.

"I…don…" She put her hand on her forehead as she felt consciousness try to escape her.

"I'll tell them for you love." Roger began. "You see, if there was really a mastermind behind all of this, it would be my beloved Cindy. It was just by chance that the lovely Hermione would come waltzing in one day looking for a job at the mall." He now was walking closer to where Hermione was, but knew not to get to close if the look on Severus' face was any indication.

"Do you think that you were hired because of your talents? Your charm? I'll le…"  
>He never got to finish the rest as Severus punched him so hard in the face, he fell backwards and knocked over a waiter who was carrying a tray of Champagne.<p>

The cries of the crowd overrode the loud music, and everyone was now circling them, trying to see what was going on.

After feeling the strength that Severus possessed, the smart thing was to simply vanish into the crowd. Just as he was scrambling to get up, he felt himself being picked up and realized that Sam was planning on having a go at him as well.

He opened his mouth to try to reason with the crazed man, but felt the powerful blow on the other side of his cheek that sent him sprawling on the ground again.

They were both on the ground now, Sam was getting ready to knock his lights out for good when a couple of people finally stepped in and broke up the fight.

The tears were rolling down Cindy's face as she watched them being led away. Roger caught her stare and despite his swollen and bruised face still graced her with an evil grin, letting her know that things were far from over.

She tuned around looking for Hermione and Severus. She would have to try and explain now, beg for forgiveness if need be, but they had clearly gone. God only knew what they must think of her now.  
>Amidst watching the scene fully unravel; Cindy allowed herself to once again succumb to bitter tears.<p>

OoOoOoO

"We're almost home, just keep breathing!"

Severus was driving well over the speed limit as Hermione had her head between her legs trying to focus on her breathing. It had been quite a while since she had had one of her attacks; she had almost forgotten about her stupid condition until Tonight.

She felt so used, so pathetic, of course that was the reason why she had landed the job! The whole series of events began to put many things into question, if the job had been a means for someone else's benefit, what was to say that Severus wasn't doing the same?

The car stopped and she felt Severus wrap his arms around her body and carry her over to bed where after placing her under the sheets, he swiftly took off towards the kitchen.  
>She closed her eyes and focused on her thinking.<p>

_This does not have power over me I will be fine._

_I am strong, I will be fine_.

She felt her breathing slowly go back to normal, and she was starting to feel significantly better. Maybe there was something to be said for having mind over the matter.

Severus came in with the tea and lifted her head so that she could drink. She looked intently at his face as she drank. He looked so concerned, and it was as if he had been hurt, for the pain was evident in his features. Once done, he placed himself next to her on the bed, shoes and all.

She knew he cared, but that small prickle of doubt had sprouted after the events tonight, she needed reassurance and she turned to face him.

"Why are you with me Severus? Why are you going through all this trouble when you could've been rid of me by now?"

He normally would've felt affronted by this line of questioning. To think that after all they had been through so far she still doubt his feelings towards her, but he knew that the events had shaken her up, and after finding out what her own boss and supposed friend had done to her, she would begin to question the loyalty of all those around her; he certainly would have.

He held her face in his hands and for once, just let what he was feeling slip forth from his mouth, no filters, just plain honesty.  
>"Because you have become my home, my world, my everything. There is no going back for me now Hermione; I've fallen in love with you. It's come on so gradually that I hardly know when it happened, but it has, and now there is no going back."<p>

He could see the tears spill over from her eyes; she gave him a small smile as she whispered back. "I love you too, I think I always have even back in our school days but our time together now has allowed it to grow into what it has become; I don't want to imagine my life without you in it."

He leaned forward, her face still in his hands and kissed her. It was so different from their other kisses. It was as if they were transferring all of their love and affection towards each other in that one kiss.

They fell asleep in each others arms that night, just relishing in what was now out in the open. Despite the journey they've been through, they had found one another, and nothing on earth was going to separate them.

OoOoOoO

Cindy had been attempting to call Sam all night to no avail. She knew that he had been escorted out of the premises, and god only knew what he thought about her now.

She was dialing his number again, and again the machine came on instructing her to leave a message, she had been dialing and hanging up as soon as the machine came on but this time she left a message letting him know how sorry she was about everything, how she hoped he would forgive her, but he still didn't answer the phone.

She hung up the phone and cried, cried for the mess she had helped create, cried for having ever met Roger, and cried for not having been smart enough to have walked out long before things had gotten so complicated.

It was 3:04 am when she arrived outside of Sam's apartment. He would probably think her crazy now, but she had to see him, had to let him know how sorry she was.

She knocked softly at first, but when it was obvious he had not plans to open the door, she started pounding until she heard the chain clinking on the other side.

He opened the door slightly but not all the way, she was only able to see his eyes which had the beginnings of a bruise forming on one side.

"I'm soo sorry, I had to let you know how sorry I am for everything that has happened."

He was silent for a long while before asking.

"Is it true? Were you and him together?"

"Yes it is, but I had broken up with him when you and I started dating, you must believe that!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore Cindy; It was nice while it lasted but I don't want to get mixed up in this mess. I think it's better for both of us if we just go our separate ways from here."

"Sam Please!"

"No Cindy! I can't trust you, and where there is no trust, a relationship has no foundation, just leave it now. If it makes things any better, know that I'm not angry with you. I have a feeling that this Roger fellow uses and manipulates people without their even knowing the full extent of it."

Now she felt like an idiot, and he was right. How long had she been used and manipulated?

She was going to reply but being overcome with emotion again, she quickly turned and fled from the door. Sam stood there as the scene unraveled before him. He really didn't want to have to end things with her, but there simply was no other way, he didn't need the drama in his life. He would get over her eventually, even though she was unlike any woman he had ever met.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: After this chapter I promise you will never look at cereal the same way again. **

**:o)**

Hermione awoke as the sunlight spilled into the room. She squinted her eyes and lifted her hand to try to filter out the rays, momentarily bracing herself to go back to work when she realized she was still wearing the dress from the night before. All of the memories of what had happened came flooding back and she sighed deeply.

"I don't think you should work for that woman anymore." Came Severus' silky voice. She turned over and saw him staring intently at her, concern clearly in his tone.

She settled back against the pillows before answering: "I know, I'm not ready to deal with her yet. Not only did it really hurt me, but made me feel inadequate as a person, I don't need that right now."

"You cannot doubt your intelligence or question what a wonderful person you are, things like this happen, and you just have to work harder to prove to them that they're wrong but.."

She waited for him to continue and when he didn't, she sat up. "But?"

"I think you shouldn't worry about that right now. I've been thinking... You know how we were going to go away next weekend?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well I was just wondering if.." Why was it that he became such a blubbering idiot around her when he was trying to address himself? "Why don't we make it an entire week and leave today?"

She looked at him in shock and blinked hard a few times. "You're serious aren't you!" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Very." The solemn look verifying what he had just said.

"Can you do that though? Just up and leave with such short notice?"

"My dear, in all the years that I've been working as a muggle I have yet to take a vacation. I am owed my recreation time and I am choosing to call on it, but it's up to you. If you rather wait a few days I am perfection amendable to.. mmph!"

She was kissing him full on the lips, her hands cradling his face.

"Do you know how wonderful you are ? She kissed him, over and over until his lips were slightly pink and swollen.

"Noooo but I have an inkling that you're going to show me," A smirk gracing his face. He was caressing her cheek but pulled his hand away suddenly. "but I really must make arrangements if we're going to leave today."

"Then I'll work on making breakfast." She said.

He was about to get up when she pulled him back and straddled his lap.

"But not after I've had my fill of Severus Snape, part of a balanced breakfast."

He couldn't suppress a laugh as he watched the playful look on her face. "What am I, cereal?"

She stopped her movements momentarily as she pretended to think about it, "Hmmm.. Snape O's, Hey! That's actually pretty catchy!"

"Yes I could see it now, my face on the cover of a box of cereal and as a child goes to pick the box, the sudden sound of my voice has them drop everything, running and screaming."

His comment didn't get the reaction he was anticipating as she continued to have a contemplative look on her face. "Interesting, that's not what I'd do with the box at all..."

"Vixen!"

He rolled her over so he was on top now. "So, care to show me what it is you would do exactly?"

OoOoOoO

An hour later, he had gone to the study to make the necessary arrangements while Hermione cooked.

Breakfast consisted of poached eggs, crispy bacon, and buttered yeast rolls with honey. They sat out in the patio taking in the wondrous sight of the blooming flowers and the song of birds as they gathered bits of dried up grass and twigs to make their nests.  
>Severus was able to book them on an afternoon flight which would ensure they'd arrive at the resort before check in time ended. They quickly washed up and went straight to packing up their things, making sure they'd have enough for an entire week as opposed to just two days.<p>

"Are you all packed?" He asked.

"Just about.." She was still putting some toiletries into the pocket of her suitcase.

"You sure? You have tooth paste, clean underwear, that extra small bikini? "

"That's what this is about isn't it? You devil!"

She balled up the first thing she grabbed and threw it over at him, realizing too late that it was actually a pair of knickers.

He caught it with one hand in the air and eyed it meticulously before looking at her with a smirk on his face.  
>"You really should be more careful with your things, never can tell what kind of perverted consequences it might bring" and as he said this, he pocketed said knickers making her fuss while he simply laughed at her reaction.<p>

OoOoOoO

Roger had just come from the home of his long time mistress only to find the apartment bare. What was wrong with all of these women that they were packing up their things and leaving him? He didn't have time to try and figure out the fickleness of women. He had to find Cindy and find a way to persuade her to take him back, he knew that it wouldn't be easy, and he hadn't missed the fact that she had been with another man the day of the party. How she could possibly forget about him so easily was still a mystery as he could've sworn that his hold on her was solid.

If he could however persuade her to take him back, and maybe lend him some money in the process as posting bail for himself had cost him about half a million, he would be set for now.  
>As he made his way to the offices of the store, smile in place; he greeted the receptionist warmly. "Might I see Cindy? Is she here?"<br>The receptionist gave him a wide eyed look. "No, she called in sick this morning, sorry about that."

Roger tensed; things weren't going as planned at all. "Listen, it's imperative that I get a hold of her, do you know where she's staying?"

"I'm not allowed to give out that kind of information." was her response.

Damn it! if only he had a few grand, he was sure he would be able to persuade her. He would have to resort to other tactics.

"Listen doll, the thing is.." He ran his fingers through his hair, looking so sad suddenly. "I messed up real bad with her, and I know that she's mad at me, and by god, I will do whatever it takes to prove my love for her, don't you want to assist with her happiness? Think of how grateful she'll be to you for it."

She seemed to have softened after listening to him, but the frown came back afterwards. "I'm sorry Mr. Oliveri, I know you're being sincere, but even if I had that information, I would not be able to disclose it to anyone."

"Wait a minute, so you're saying you don't know?"

"I do not."

Roger said nothing else and quickly turned around and left, all that acting wasted! but she wouldn't stay away from work forever, he'd just have to stake the place out for a while until she did come back, and he would be there, ready to pounce.


	34. Chapter 34

So it became that what started out as feelings of shame and despair gradually became those of bitterness and resentment. She knew that she had screwed up, but damn; that didn't mean she was unworthy of forgiveness.  
>Cindy had tried countless times to call Hermione, through her cellphone, house, but to no avail, and it was clear that she had no intention of coming back to work. Once Cindy herself gathered all of her inner strength and quit feigning sick, she was hit with the news that Hermione hadn't come in to work either.<p>

She had also tried contacting Severus, but he too wasn't returning her calls, and his secretary kept saying he was out of town. To make matters worse, while on her way to work, she had been bombarded by pleads and begging from none other than Roger. To this she said nothing and simply took out her paper spray keychain and sprayed it somewhere on his face, she didn't know, she kept walking as she heard his cries of pain; the bastard deserved that and more.

A few days later, he attempted to contact her again, this time cornering her at the cafe. She pretended not to know him, as he was going on about how he could help her get everything back to the way it was if she would just hear him out, but when the young man behind the espresso machine asked: "Lady, is this guy bothering you?" Roger had quickly fled, he always was a coward. She knew that eventually things would go back to normal. If she delved herself in her work and ignored the world around her, things would be alright again, but why did that thought cause so much pain?

She heard on the radio later that day that despite his ability to come up with bail after being in jail for less than twenty four hours, Roger was being indicted along with a man who worked for the board of internal medicine. Allegations of Roger trespassing on S&S property to steal information quickly spread everywhere, and the press was avidly trying to find the powerful Severus for questioning to no avail.  
>Even other members of Jansen&amp;Jasen were being questioned on suspicious conduct. Because of the whole fiasco, the stocks and shares of Jansen&amp;Jasen dropped considerably, forcing the CEO to come out and hold a press conference informing the public that the act of one man shouldn't have to reflect the years of service Jansen&amp;Jasen had provided to its clients, but the following day, the stocks and shares were still declining.<p>

The media had parked outside of the S&S building, tracking down whoever seemed to be going inside of the building. This time with the representative of S&S who quickly said that he had no comment on the subject when asked: "Where is Severus Snape during such a time?" The media and the world wondered, how could one man as powerful as just disappear off the face of the earth?

OoOoOoO

Severus had surprised Hermione by taking her to Balos Beach in Chania, Crete. They resided in an extremely remote area where as soon as they stepped foot out of their small villa, their feet sank into the warmth of the sand. Words could not begin to describe how wonderful it was to spend time doing meaningful things together without the interference of the world. They ate what was probably the best seafood on the planet, they met a man who was willing to go out and dive for the freshest seafood for just a few euros. They'd come back and usually prepare it on the grill, right there on the beach.

They did manage to leave their little villa one night, where they wandered the streets and the out door markets. There was a vendor who sold crystal necklaces indigenous to Crete. Upon seeing the look on Hermione's face when the woman flashed her the different varieties, he bought her two, one burgundy, and in emerald green.

They had dinner on the towns terrace overlooking the moon and the waves that crashed upon the shore. There was a look on Severus' face that was different from other times, he seemed almost; uneasy. She reached out her hand and smiled at him. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want to go back to the villa?"  
>"NO!" He said almost too fast for comfort. "Really I'm fine, I'll be better when dessert arrives."<p>

As if right now cue, a man came with a covered silver tray where he laid the contents right on the center of the table. Another waiter came with a bucket of ice and a bottle of VERY expensive champagne. Hermione lifted her eyebrow at him, and she knew something was off when instead of returning her look with a raising of his own eyebrow or a chuckle, his cheeks flushed a bright red, and he was avoiding eye contact with her.

The waiter looked at them both before uncovering the tray and instead of finding some kind chocolate concoction or some kind of phyllo delicacy that people in Crete usually ate; there was a small box.

Shock caused Hermione to momentarily forget to breathe, and she watched the scene unfold before her eyes but she couldn't believe that it was really happening to her. Stuff like this never happened to her!  
>She watched as Severus nervously opened the box and held before her the most beautiful diamond tiffany ring.<p>

"No matter how much I try to rehearse this in my mind; I know of no other way to do this other than.."

He now stood up off his chair and walked over to her and knelt down on one knee, the box shaking slightly in his hand.

"I know of no other way to express what I have felt since you've come into my life, all I know is that I want you in it from this day forth..I love you, will you consent to be my wife?"

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she nodded her approval, currently unable to speak it seemed.  
>She practically threw herself at him as she kissed him long and hard. Finally after an age of hugging and kissing him, she looked up at him.<p>

"Of course I will! I love you so much darling! Nothing in the world would make me happier than to be Mrs. Snape"

They heard cheers and whistling and realized that the waiters had been standing off to the side, watching to see what her reaction would be. They both laughed together as they held each other close. Severus slipped the ring on her finger, she looked at it longingly before showing it off to the waiters who clapped and cheered again.

Severus quickly picked her up off her chair and spun her around in the air before pressing her towards him. The look of nervousness now replaced with one of love and longing, he whispered in her ear:

"How about we celebrate privately?"  
>They kissed several times before she was finally able to reply: "Lead the way." <p>


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Ok, I know that this is an**** extremely short chapter, but that's only because it's going to lead up to the next one which will be A LOT longer, and I hope to have that up in a few days if time permits.**

Hermione and Severus hardly left their small villa during the remainder of their stay in Crete except to eat and occasionally take a swim to cool down. Hermione observed that for someone who supposedly hated the beach, he seemed to be having the time of his life, and the slight tan he had caught did wonders for his complexion.

As much as they both wanted to stay there, they knew the time had come to face reality again, but what they weren't ready for was the mob of reporters and photographers that were waiting for them once they arrived at the airport.

Microphones were being shoved roughly in their faces, and flashes were going off, all of it making Hermione quite nervous and uneasy. She could barely make out the jumble of what was being said except for snippets of: "Do you have any comment on the charges of indictment?"

"Indictment? Who is being Indicted?" She practically screamed.

There was no answer except a swirl of activity as the reporters announced: "Apparently, they have no idea of what has been going on in the past week. Leading us to believe that the rumors of a romantic getaway were indeed..."

Severus immediately took a firm hold of Hermione and led her away from the media and they ran all out towards a man wearing a driving uniform. Severus gave him instructions to go and get the car and they barely made it out of the airport with everyone trailing behind them. Once they were in the limo, Severus held Hermione in a tight embrace, consolingly stroking her back.  
>"What in the world is going on?"<p>

"I don't know" He replied, "but I intend to find out." He grabbed for a remote next to the drinking glasses and turned on the small tv ahead of them. Immediately a blonde reporter came on and they listened intently to what she was saying:

"Roger of Jansen&Jasen, and MacFayden of the internal board of medicine were apprehended on indictment charges with no post for bail available. A trail date has not been set as of yet."

It then when on to show an extremely bitter Roger being hauled into jail handcuffed and yelling.

"This is only temporary; this isn't over by a long shot!"

Hermione let out an excited laugh. "Well I'll be! Justice is actually being served! Isn't this wonderful Severus?"

But when she looked over at him, he didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic as she was. "I hope that I am wrong when I say that I think this is the calm before the storm."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't understand, how could this possibly be bad for you? For us?"

"Because, they will want my cooperation, and it could also mean people sticking their nose in what doesn't concern them in the process, you saw how they were at the airport, I don't think it will stop there."

"Oh.." Was all she was able to reply. She began to nervously bite her bottom lip, indeed she had not thought about the consequences of this whole ordeal.

He once again reached over and held her tightly against him in a reassuring manner. "Try not to pay too much mind to it though, we'll deal with it if it happens, together."  
>She smiled up at him and sat in silence until they arrived at the house, which luckily wasn't surrounded by the media. It wasn't until Hermione had started to gather up their dirty laundry and begin to put things away that they heard a knock on the door. Severus walked up and looked through the peep hole before announcing: "It's a police officer" He opened the door just a crack before saying: "Good day, how can I help you?"<p>

The Officer asked: "Are you Severus Snape?"

"That is correct."

He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a subpoena and handed it to him. "You will be expected to be at the trial two days from today, good day."

Without another glance, the officer got back in his patrol car and left.

"What is it?" Hermione called out to him.

Severus was still fingering the folded white paper in his hands with his name written across it. "I've been called into court; they want me to testify against Roger Oliveri."


	36. Chapter 36

Severus went in to work immediately after the subpoena had been dropped off.

It wasn't until it was well into the evening that she started to worry when he had not even so much as called. It was really odd for him; he always called even if it was just a couple exchanges of affection that lasted a few seconds. 

She felt beside herself, and at the same time helpless to help Severus, what could she possibly do?

She did however hear every single plead and apology that Cindy had left on her voice mail. It sounded sincere and Hermione wanted badly to call her back and talk about it, but with the trial coming up soon, she didn't know if this was some desperate act on her part to try and coax her to convince Severus not to testify against Roger.

It was then that she felt her phone vibrate, and she quickly scrambled over to check it.

_Still stuck here sorting things out, wont be home till late.___

She stayed staring at the message still trying to figure how all of this could've happened. It had only been yesterday that she and Severus were enjoying the comforts of their villa in Crete; the world only revolving around them. It made her realize that nothing is ever guaranteed. Having moved over into the muggle world did nothing to erase the problems she had faced, and while she already knew this, her time with Severus seemed to make her momentarily forget that life would always throw obstacles, and in the end you had to be strong and face up to it.

She was placing dinner in the oven to keep warm when she heard the garage door open. She immediately went over to the bar area and put a couple of ice cubes in a glass and poured two shots of whiskey in it, she knew he would need it.

She could practically hear him dragging his feet as his lazy footsteps echoed throughout the house; he came in looking completely worn out and defeated.

Her heart went out to him as she handed him the glass.

"Looks like you could use this."  
>He took it without saying a word and downed it in one gulp.<p>

"Not enough apparently."

He walked over and poured himself some more Whiskey while Hermione took out the manicotti and served him a heaping plateful.

"That smells divine!" He said still working on his whiskey. "I haven't eaten all day."

They sat down in the nook area while she watched him eat. She had already eaten and was having some wine when he was heading for seconds not five minutes after she had served him.

"So you want to talk about what happened today, or we.. we don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to."

He sighed as he paused while eating. He seemed a bit more relaxed now, the whiskey and food obviously doing its thing.

"No it's ok, I actually feel it necessary that you know about what will take place the day that I testify. It's actually not as complicated as we think it is when you take into account that all I need to do is sit in front of a jury and say everything that occurred at work, it should take no more than a few minutes."

"How have you figured this all out Severus?"

"I talked to my attorney today, he was advising me; but... There is something I think we need to discuss now. I'd hate for you to find out the day of the trial and have you not understand why I was keeping things from you."

Hermione felt her stomach flip, judging from the look on his face, this was serious.

"Well first let me ask, do you understand why Roger is being indicted?"

"You mean, other than because he's the king of jerks?"

Severus frowned. "This is serious Hermione."

"I know, I know. Well from what I'm able to understand, apparently he's been trying to steal information from your company."

"Yes, that is true but that is not the extent of it." He took a deep breath and gulped the last of his whiskey. Hermione got up and retrieved the bottle and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Thanks." He said as he poured himself some more. "I have had a couple of people working on a new medication. It was.. supposed to be a surprise to you actually."

She cocked her head to the side looking confused. "I don't follow Severus."

"Paztran is a drug that the patient takes and all anxiety and its side effects effectively vanish, it truly is like magic. It is largely derived from the teas that I prepare for you. I have been working on it for a long time to try and perfect it and somewhere along the way he had god knows how many people bribed with his company's money to try and steal this information from me. He almost would've managed to do it too if I had not caught on to his game when I did."

The color on Hermione's face suddenly left as she reached her hand over the table to grab his.

"I can't believe that all of this happened because of ..."

"NO!" Severus said and got up and moved so that he was sitting only inches away from her.

"That is exactly the reason why I needed to tell you this now. I do not want you to think that this was in any way brought on by you. It would've happened no matter what the medication or what I would've done. Roger has been after me for some time now and it just happened to coincide with what I was creating for you. Besides, you cannot look at this from one side only. Hermione; do you realize that this medicine will help many people that suffer just as you do? So in reality, you have been the reason why so many people will be healed!"

Hermione didn't seem all that convinced, she looked down and moved her wine around in her glass. " I understand what you're saying, but I still can't help but feel a bit guilty about what's happening to you."

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her before he gave her a gentle reassuring kiss. 

"Please don't feel guilty, you're everything to me Hermione."

He looked deep into her honey eyes and whispered softly:

"I promise that when this is all over, we'll focus on preparing for our wedding. All of this has only reinforced my desire to make you my wife."

Hermione breathed deeply, taking in his scent. "You're too good to me Severus, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, there is no reason for you to worry about that, because you cannot get rid of me, you are mine."

He hugged her possessively and his hands traveled down so that he was now fingering the engagement ring, looking at it with a sleepy smile on his face.

She smiled at him, concerned about how tired he appeared.

"I know you're tired, I'll clean up and you can get ready for bed." Hermione said getting up from her chair with the dishes in her hands.

He sighed and continued to look at her as if mentally debating something. She actually knew what he wanted to do instead of going to sleep but she knew from the bags under his eyes that he was exhausted. Not having had a chance to recover from the trip and then having to go to work immediately afterwards.  
>He did not argue, and by the time she was done and she came in to bed; he was already under the covers and lightly snoring. This only confirmed how truly exhausted he was, he hardly ever made a sound when he slept.<p>

Before she turned off the lights, she took the opportunity to take a good look at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It still sometimes took her by surprise how everything happened between them. If someone had told her a year ago that she would've end up engaged to Severus Snape, and living in his gorgeous house, she would've thought them insane, and yet here she was.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek before turning off the lights. "Good night my love."

OoOoOoO

The day of the trial was finally upon them.

Hermione was doing her best to try not to appear as nervous as she really was. After all, it was Severus who was taking the stand, not her.

They held each other by the hand tightly as they entered the court house. The media and press were brutal, if not more so than last time. One reporter even tried to grab Hermione by the shoulder roughly when she refused to say anything, but luckily the police were there and he grabbed hold of the reporters hand and told her to back off.

Hermione did not know how things were going to start or who would be the first one called up to the stand. She knew that there was some kind of order, and today, the prosecutor was bringing forward his witnesses.

After what felt like an age; all the mumbling and talking fell as the judge made his way to the court room where the clerk announced: "ALL RISE, THE HONORABLE JUDGE HEWITT NOW PRECIDING."

After everyone took their seats, things started to get underway, and Hermione was bracing herself for when Severus was to be called up as she saw the judge eyeing the prosecutor. "Your witness?"

The prosecutor stood up and fixed the front of his jacket as he replied:

"We call Mr. Oliveri's ex girlfriend; Cindy to the stand."


	37. Chapter 37

"Ma'm, how are you acquainted with the defendant?"

"We use to date."

"So you don't anymore?

"Correct."

"How long were you together?"

"Approximately five years."

"And in that time that you have come to know Mr. Oliveri, did you hear of his business plans or transactions?"

"Some of them; Yes."

"He tried to do business in the past with S&S did he not?"

"Yes, but it fell through."

"Do you know why?"

"I am not certain as to the real reason; I can only go by with what Mr. Oliveri told me at the time."

"Which was?"

"He felt threatened by Severus and thought it better to have him as an ally."

"But that didn't exactly work, so after their dealings fell through he decided to personally attack Severus financially!"

"OBJECTION!"

The other lawyer sitting next to Roger exclaimed.

"The court has no evidence to prove that Mr. Oliveri tried to.." The other lawyer cut in at that moment. 

"But there is proof your honor! and I like to enter it into as evidence exhibit, B."

The judge nodded his approval: "I'll allow it, proceed."

The prosecutor pulled out a tape and a television was wheeled to the center of the court room. When the contents of the tape came into view, everyone gasped as they saw Roger sneaking his way into S&S labs. The tape was paused as it showed Roger taking a folder from a file cabinet and stuffing it in the inside of his jacket.  
>It was the same tape that Sam had showed to Severus the day they suspected something odd was going on.<p>

The prosecutor walked up to Cindy and asked: "Does the contents of the tape surprise you?"

"No."

"Really? Why not?"

"Anyone who knows Mr. Oliveri is aware of the fact that when he wants something, he will do anything within his means to get it."

"Did you know that he did this?"

"No, this is the first I have become aware of it."

"Did he try and persuade you to help him with any of his transactions?"

"Yes, He wanted me to hire Severus' companion, which I would've anyway since she had the most impressive resume out of any applicant I had received. She was an extraordinary employee during the time that she worked for me.

He then wanted me to continue to spy and try to get information, and I do not deny that I would have followed through if not for having gotten to personally know Severus and Hermion. Spending time with them allowed me to re-evaluate what I had with Mr. Oliveri."

"So, you didn't do as Mr. Oliveri requested then?"

"I did not, and we broke up shortly afterwards. I did not see him again until he was released on bail the first time. He snuck into the store's fashion after party where he caused a scene and eventually a fight broke out."

"And did you see him after that?"

"He kept following me around, waiting for me outside of work, harassing my receptionist until he was indicted. That was the last we saw of him."

"Thank you, no further questions."

The defense lawyer got up then, his line of questioning trying to make it seem like Cindy was lying to save herself but was actually his side kick throughout the entire ordeal until the prosecutor objected and the motion was sustained. There was no proof to back up his line of reasoning.

Hermione felt horrible as she watched Cindy testify. All this time she had doubted her, thought her a traitor only to find out that she too had been a victim that had fallen under Roger's grasp. It didn't change the fact that she had lied to her, but it was obvious that she held regret for what she had done. Her testimony said as much.

She had also been vigilant in observing how Cindy did not look over at Roger not one time, while he was pretty much staring daggers at her the entire time. Cindy let out a shaky breath as she was finally allowed to step down.

There had been several other people that took the stand. People that worked in S&S, and another woman that Roger was apparently seeing on the side as well.

What really shocked Hermione was that he had been with her before he got with Cindy.

Cindy on the other hand had been sitting in the courtroom, a few rows in front of Hermione, and upon listening to her testimony about how Roger had told her he was using Cindy so that they could be financially able to marry; she got up and left the court room, tears streaming down her face. Hermione was beside herself and decided to throw caution to the wind as she got up and ran after her, but she was too fast and by the time she had reached the entrance of the court house, Cindy had disappeared within the mass of reporters and photographers.

When Hermione reappeared in the court room, Severus had already taken the stand.

It went exactly as he said that it would. He simply answered questions pertaining to the technicality of the medicine that Roger had been trying to steal. Evidence was submitted proving that Roger even named the drug extremely similar to that of what S&S had created. Even though there were certain things Hermione did not understand, it was made very clear that Roger had in fact stolen information.

When Severus was finally off the stand, the president of Jansen&Jasen was called and bank statements were submitted into evidence as proof that Roger had been using the company's money under false pretenses.

The line of questioning went on to prove the debt he had caused the company and Hermione squirmed in her seat when she heard the numbers. She could not believe that one person was capable of causing so much damage. She glanced over at him, and scoffed to herself as he had no look of remorse. He wasn't sad, or worried at all, as a matter of fact, you could almost say that he looked pretty pleased with himself.

Some time when the president had been testifying, Severus came back into the court room and rejoined Hermione. He quickly intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her a quick kiss before continuing to sit and patiently watch the remainder of the witnesses testify. The judge called a recess but Hermione and Severus were not coming back, they had endured enough for one day.

In an effort to avoid having to fight off the reporters and the media, Severus escorted them out a side door of the court house; there was nobody there apart from a few workers enjoying a cigarette break.

They practically ran over to the car before they could be seen. Once they were safely inside and driving away, Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked upon hearing her.

"Overwhelmed." She replied as she rubbed her forehead.

"How about you? I'm sure you feel better now that everything is over and done with."

He nodded. "For now at least."

She was uncommonly quiet as he drove; he looked over at her seeing the concern on her face.

"Are you hungry? You want to stop and pick up something to eat?" 

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, do you.. Do you mind if we stop at the mall? I want to talk to Cindy."

"I had a feeling you would say that. Ok, we'll go there now."


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: My friends and I were hanging out last night downtown and ****the song "paper romance" by 'Groove Armada' came on. I think it goes well with chapter. **

When Hermione and Severus arrived, the receptionist jumped out of her seat and gave Hermione a big hug.

"Oh my goodness, you have no idea how much you're missed! Are you coming back?"

"Thank you, well; that's why I'm here. I need to talk to Cindy, is she in?"

The receptionist gave her a cracked smile. "No, she called a few minutes ago saying she wouldn't be coming in. I uh... I heard over the radio what happened. I can't say that I blame her for feeling the way that she does."

"I know it, that's why I need to talk to her, would you happen to have any idea where she might be?"

"That's the thing, when she moved out of Roger's place; she moved in with one of her friends and I never really found out who or where that's at, and she didn't update it in our records."

Hermione sighed loudly and looked over at Severus. "It was worth a shot. Well thank you for your help, if she does come back, will you please tell her that I want to talk to her?"

"Well, hold on; let me try calling her now, maybe she'll answer the phone."

They waited patiently but it was clear that she wasn't going to answer the phone.  
>"I'm sorry you guys, I'll call you if I hear from her though."<p>

"Thanks again." Hermione called out before she and Severus turned around and were on their way again.

They were sitting at the food court, and again Hermione was quiet for the most part. Severus smirked slightly before commenting: "I have a feeling that you will not let this go until you have finally tracked her down, and resolved things."

She looked up suddenly, and smiled some what. "I don't have many friends Severus, I think you know that, and you're right. I don't like it when people I care about are hurting. I should've answered the phone the times she called me, but I was so upset! I.. "

Severus leaned forward and clasped her hand. "You are not at fault for any of this. She will eventually come around, did you leave her a message on her voice mail?"

"Yes, a couple actually; she must've turned off her phone."

" I would've too, I can only imagine all the press trying to get a hold of her right now for questioning."

"She must be hurting so bad, I mean; even though she broke up with him, to find out she was being used the entire time. I don't know what I'd do."

Severus seemed deep in thought before he answered: "Oh, I could think of a couple of things I'd do." He was cracking his knuckles unconsciously as he said this and it caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow.

"All of it illegal I'm sure." 

He in turned raised an eyebrow: "I am more astute then that Hermione, and I'd make sure nobody would find out."

"Hey! Why don't you ask Sam! Maybe he knows where she's living, do you think?"

"It's worth a shot I suppose." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone and started dialing, giving Hermione brief smile and he placed the phone on his ear.

"Security, Sam speaking."

"Sam it's me. Listen; I'm here with Hermione and we're trying to get a hold of Cindy. She's not at work and she's not answering her phone. Would you happen to have any idea where she's at?"

Sam felt a twist in his gut, he had heard the trial over the radio as well, and had actually thought about calling her too. "I uh.. I can tell you where she's been staying, maybe that will be of some help."

They left the mall almost immediately and headed out to some nice peach colored flats.  
>Before Hermione got out of the car Severus turned to her.<p>

"I think I'm going to stay here, you two have much to discuss and I feel I would be imposing."  
>"But..." She began.<br>He leaned over and silenced her with a gentle kiss. "I'll be here if you should need anything."

She nodded her head after looking at him for a long moment. "Thank you."

She made her way up the stairs, listening the sound of her feet echoing through the staircase that led to 3B, despite herself she was nervous. Confrontation was something that Hermione was never really good at, plus there was the fact that Cindy's emotions were still raw after the ordeal of finding out she had been pretty much used as a tool, maybe she should've had Severus stop by the store and pick up a bottle of wine and some chocolate, that always made her feel better.

She knocked attentively on the door, listening to the sound of approaching footsteps coming towards the door almost immediately. Hermione could tell that she was looking through the peep hole as the light coming through it was momentarily blocked by a shadow.  
>Almost immediately, she could hear the sounds of the locks being undone and Cindy only opened the door slightly, but from the little she was able to see; she looked like absolute hell.<br>Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red, and it was really odd to see her in just a t-shirt and shorts, she was accustomed to always seeing her dressed up for work.

"Hi" Cindy said awkwardly.

"Hi, I tried calling you but I guess you turned off your phone."

"Yeah, people I don't even know kept calling me, besides; it was disrupting me from packing."

"Packing? why are you packing?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

Cindy gave her a cracked smile. "Because it's a lot better than the first plan I had to walk until my feet couldn't stand it anymore and start a new life wherever I ended up."

"Oh Cindy... You can't let this defeat you! This is all going to blow over and you can start afresh again, we all know the truth now!"

"No, you don't understand Hermione, this place, this town. Every where I go is going to be a constant reminder to me. A reminder of how I wasted so much time, a reminder of how I allowed my feelings to cloud my better judgment, a reminder of all around bitterness. I can't handle it anymore, and I'm not going to try. I have a sister that lives in the States, she got a job relatively easy, and I might try and do the same."

"Cindy, please. Think about what you're doing!" Hermione practically begged.

"I have! There's nothing left for me here Hermione! At least if I move, I can start all over again. No one will know me, know of my past, and maybe then I'll be able to forget."

They were both quiet for a while before Hermione silently croaked out: "I'm sorry it has come to this."

"Me too, and I really am sorry about what happened, about what I did you and Severus; you too are an amazing couple."

"Thank you, we're actually getting married."

Cindy actually gave a genuine small this time, and came out from behind the door to give her a full, heartfelt hug. "I'm so happy for you, I wish you all imaginable happiness, people like you deserve happiness."

"And you don't Cindy?"

"No, I don't; but one way or another I'll survive. I always do." She hugged her again and this time she could see the tears coming down Cindy's face. She was about to say something when Cindy spoke up.

"I really need to get back to packing; I'm taking a flight out tomorrow. I'll call you once I'm settled, maybe you can Severus can come and visit me some time."

Hermione only nodded as she turned to leave, she couldn't believe that things were going to end this way. Even if Roger ended up rotting in jail for the rest of his life, he had still won in breaking Cindy. This whole situation just wasn't sitting right, there had to be something she could do.  
>When she walked back to the car, Severus was leaning against the side, arms folded in front him. She noticed he had sunglasses on, and the way the wind flipped through his dark hair made him look incredibly sexy, if she weren't so torn up about what had just happened, they'd have a repeat of what happened in the garage that one time right here in the parking lot.<p>

He unfolded his arms and walked towards her when he saw her coming. He knew that whatever had happened it hadn't been good since firstly, she hadn't been gone that long, and secondly; she still had 'the look' on her face of when something was unresolved.

"Was she there? What happened?"

Hermione kept her head down for a moment before answering: "She's moving; I couldn't convince her to stay."

"What? Moving where?"

"To the states, she has a sister living there. Say's she needs to get away from everything."

"At least you tried." He said after a while of silence.

"Did I Severus? Did I really?"

"Well? What could you possibly say to persuade her otherwise? You know as well as I how it feels to have the need to leave everything behind in search of starting over completely."

Suddenly her eyes took on a spark he knew well, usually when realization of something has hit her. "Doesn't security have an area where they keep empty boxes at your lab?"

"Yes, but why would you wan... ohhhhh no Hermione, I know what you're thinking, we really have no business interfering, she's already made up her mind, it's not our place."

"Who's interfering? I just want you to ask Sam if he can get us a couple of boxes, and if he happens to ask what they're for then.. We'll see."

Severus rolled his eyes while mumbling something about lousy Gryffindors and their need to make everything right, before she playfully leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss that left him breathless.

"What was that about Gryffindors?"

"Kiss me again and I'll tell you."  
>He leaned forward again, but she pulled back, putting her hand on his chest.<p>

"We should get to Sam first; we can play SlytherGryffin tag later."  
>She chuckled as she heard him growl in frustration, it was so much fun to get him worked up.<p>

Sam stood up when he saw Severus approaching him.  
>"Good afternoon Mr. Snape, we were not expecting you to come in today."<p>

"Yes, I wasn't expecting to come in either, but Hermione is helping Cindy move, and we need a couple of empty boxes."

"She's helping Cindy do what?" Sam said a little too forcefully causing Severus to cock his head to the side in a curious manner.

"She's leaving to the states Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?"

"That's what I said Sam, now if you would be so good as to get me those boxes, I would greatly appreciate it."

Sam seemed to be in thought, his mind going in a million directions.

"Sam?"

SAM!"

"Huh? Oh yeah.. umm…. You know what; I'm sure you and Hermione are tired after a day of being in court, why don't you let me handle it?"

Severus stayed staring at him for moment as if thinking about it.

"Really sure, after I'm done here with my shift, I'll go over and help her."

"Fine, thank you Sam, I'm sure Hermione appreciates what you're doing for her friend."

"No trouble at all, you go on now and leave it to me."

OoOoOoOoO

"So? What did he say?" Hermione asked anxiously as Severus got in the car.

"Everything that you said would happen actually occurred; he's heading to her place after work."

Hermione gave a triumphant laugh, and laughed even harder when she saw the look on Severus' face.  
>"Now, why the gloomy face? Aren't you happy that we helped in their reconciliation?"<p>

"Now, how are you so sure that they're going to reconcile? What if he really only intends on helping her? What if his presence actually makes things worse?"

"I'm telling you they're going to reconcile Severus! Wasn't I right about him helping her out?"

"You lucked out, another thing that Gryffindors seem to be blessed with."

"Well, I can't argue with you there, I am certainly lucky to have you in my life."

Severus took advantage of the opportunity to kiss her thoroughly before holding her face in his hands and asking: "So, since you possess all this 'luck' are you going to help me get lucky?"

"Why don't you drive us home and we'll see."

He switched gears in the car immediate before muttering: "It's times like these that I really miss being able to apparate."


	39. Chapter 39

Cindy was almost finished with the last of her things when she heard a knock on the door. At first she wasn't sure she had heard right until she heard it again. She stayed staring at the door, contemplating whether as she should even check to see who it was. She was certainly in no mood to entertain anyone, and she was leaving anyway, what did it matter?

She ignored it and was going to go back to packing but this time the knocking was more insistent, it began to worry her, and so she sighed loudly as she made her way to the door, checking through the peep hole.

Was it possible? Was she seeing things?

She opened the door and there stood Sam holding an empty box in his hands.

"Hi." Was all he was able to say.

"Hi." They stayed staring at one another until she spoke again. "I'm sorry, can I help you with something?"

He clutched the box harder and looked down at the floor. He had been replaying in his mind what he was going to say to her over and over again, and now that the moment arrived, it's like everything was a blank.  
>"They told me you were moving, I told them would bring you boxes, and help but in the end I only brought this one box."<p>

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't follow."

"In reality I shouldn't have even brought this one box with me, because it doesn't signify what I really feel. I don't want you to leave Cindy, can't you please reconsider what you're doing?"

Cindy sighed and leaned a bit on the door frame, feeling the exhaustion of having been packing all day.  
>"Sam, this is all very touching, but my mind is made up, I can't stay here. I need to get away from everything and start all over again. There is too much pain in this town, everything is a constant reminder of what I tolerated for all of these years."<p>

"Cindy, what if you could make new memories with someone else? Wouldn't that be worth staying?"

"And who am I going to make new memories with Sam? Right now I'm the laughing stock of England thanks to that bloody Roger!"

"With me." He said looking hopeful at her with his pleading eyes.

She would've been lying if she had said that she had not been tempted. She missed him so much, and part of the reason why she had felt so low was because she felt as if she had found a good man when she was with him, but like everything else in her life, he too had slipped away.

"I'm not staying here Sam, I'm leaving as planned."

"Can't you at least wait until after Hermione and Severus are married? You may not realize it but they feel very badly about everything that's been happening to you, as do I. You were not the only one that suffered at the hand of Roger, don't run away; give everyone another chance, give this town another chance, it's really not as horrible as you think."

For a moment, he thought she was not going to answer him as she stood there contemplating everything he said.

"Fine, I wont leave just yet, but only because of Hermione and Severus!"

Sam raised his hands up in the air. "Hey, that's good enough for me, so long as we get to keep you a while longer."

Cindy's head was spinning, there seemed to be too much going on in a short amount of time. "Listen, I'm really tired, and I haven't eaten anything, so don't take this the wrong way..."

"I understand, but why don't you let me take you out to get something to eat.."

"No, the last thing I want to do is go out, at least right now. Thank you for all that you've done, but I really just want to be alone right now."

Sam sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I understand. I'll see you later Cindy."

She watched him leave, and when he finally turned the hall and was out of sight she whispered: "Goodbye Sam."

OoOoOoOoO

A few days later, news was abuzz everywhere when the court gave it's final ruling on Roger's indictment. He had been charged with company embezzlement and fraud, just to name a few, and was sentenced to thirty years in jail, twenty of which he'd have no chance of parole.

"That was too light of a sentence in my opinion." Sneered Severus as he heard the final verdict on the radio.

Hermione laughed at his reaction. "That well may be, but at least it's something less to worry about for the time being."

He turned off the radio and got up from his chair in the study, making his way over to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. "I have something for you."

"Severus! You really spoil me too much!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green pill. "Severus.. has it been approved?" She asked as she marveled at it.

He smiled and nodded and she jumped up and hugged him as tightly as she could.

She held the pill in her hand and gazed at the tiny thing. "No more having to drink teas all the time! I don't even know how to begin thanking you Severus."

She couldn't hold back the tears that began to spill down her face. She couldn't believe how things had turned out for her. A man that she loved with all her heart was madly in love with her as well, and she now had a cure for the very thing that had been tormenting her for years. It of course wouldn't bring back all the lost years that she suffered through, but at least now she'd have the chance to start a new and make new memories for herself.

"There's.. one more thing." He said as he led her out of the room. "Call it an early wedding present."

She was totally dumbfounded as to what he could've gotten her since he was leading her out to the garage, maybe he simply wanted to fool around in the car again.. which was perfectly alright with her, but then the lights came on and she saw it.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A ..." She squealed with excitement and jumped up and down and she clapped her hands. "BURGUNDY CONVERTIBLE CORVETTE!"

"Excellent observation Hermione! ten points to Gryffindor!"

She turned to him smirking. "Very funny mister..." Her face turned serious then as she looked deep into his eyes.

"I absolutely love it, I don't even know how to begin to thank you." But then she saw the smirk on his face and laughed. "Nevermind, I think I know how..."

"So are you going to stand here and stare at the car all day or do you want to drive it?" He said as he jingled the keys in front of her.

She took the keys and they made their way into the car. Immediately, Hermione breathed in the new car smell mixed with the scent of the leather interior as she held the steering wheel in her hands. "Hmmm.. it's pretty roomy in here, I guess I can start thanking you right after we finish test driving it."

Severus chuckled. "Then you better hurry with the test driving part."

"I don't believe you've ever seen me drive have you?"

"Nooo, why do you ask?"

"In that case, I hope you've led a very full and enjoyable life, as it's been a while since I've driven. Especially since you've never let me drive.."

"NOBODY drives Boxy but me." He interrupted, and I never liked the idea of you taking public transportation, which is why I thought this would be a suitable gift."

She gave Severus an evil grin and turned on the engine. She laughed and clapped her hands again as it roared to life.

"Put your seatbelt on Sev, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

"Oh boy..." He said in mock enjoyment before she backed out and they sped off down the road.


	40. Chapter 40

Severus heard the buzzer go off and he sighed loudly as he turned to face his desk.

"Yes Eileen?"

"Mr. Snape, The president of Jansen & Jasen is here to see you."

"Yes, send them in."

Severus got up and fixed his olive colored suit. His hair was tied back in a tight pony tail and in all reality, he wanted to be anywhere but here at this very moment, even back at Hog… well things weren't _that _bad, but he wanted to get home to Hermione so badly.

He no longer worried about how his whole existence seemed to revolve around her now, it was actually a relief in comparison how his life was long ago. People would call it obsessive, possessive, oh the many negative things you could name it, but he found that he simply didn't care.

There was a quick knock and in came the pudgy bald man that Severus had come to know well. He had a fake smile plastered on his face and Severus could actually see how much effort he was making even by extending his hand out to him.

"Severus! How are you my good man! Let me be the first to congratulate you on your up coming wedding! She is indeed a lucky woman!"

Severus had to do his best not to sneer but he gave a tight smile that lasted only about a second before he extended his hand in turn and swiftly made his way over to the conference table.

"While you're not the first to congratulate me, I thank you for your kind words."

"Yes well, speaking of kind words Severus… What is all this I hear about you pressing charges against our company! Surely the slap of a bill we've been given apart from losing Roger was punishment enough, why I see no reason for this to go any further!"

"You would, since it wasn't your product that was attempted to be stolen." Severus replied smoothly before adding; "Furthermore, what assures me that down the road in a few months time Jansen & Jasen wont try to pick up where Roger left off?"

The man's round face began to turn into a deep crimson color, reminding Severus of the heirloom tomatoes he had planted in his garden.

"You have my word Severus that nothing of the sort wou…"

"Your word, but what of your people? You cannot ask me to take this lying down, and unless you draw up a contract that both me and my lawyers agree to, I will not drop the suit."

For a moment, Severus seriously thought the man was going to hit him, it was obvious that things didn't play out the way he planned, and after closing and opening his mouth several times, the man stood up suddenly and marched towards the door.

"My Lawyer will be in touch." Was all he said before he turned and left.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the now closed door. "That actually went better than I thought."

OoOoOoOoO

Well? What happened? Asked an anxious Hermione as soon as he walked through the door.

"I called you, but you left your phone next to the nightstand."

He sighed before taking off his suit jacket and collapsing on the closest seat near him.

"It went as expected."

"So he gave in?"

"Quite easily too, I think this whole ordeal has him shook up."

"Well, I think it did that for everybody." Hermione grumbled.

Severus leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss that left her breathless. "Sorry, I came home and didn't even give you a proper greeting, how about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"I would love that, but I made beef stroganoff, are you hungry now? I can fix you a plate."

He smiled and ran his fingertips lightly over her face, his dark ebony eyes taking in her features. "That I am, for many things.."

She giggled and took him by the hand, "Come, I'll fix you a plate, you can take me out for dessert, how does that sound?"

"Only if I drive, that last time you drove, I wasn't sure we were going to make it back home alive…"

"Severus!" She said stomping her foot, and even though she attempted to look affronted, her lips gave way to the smile that was lurking just behind. "I don't drive that bad!"

"Yes, that's why even that eighty year old woman gave you the finger when you crossed over her lane."

"That was an accident and you know it!"

"Remind me to call the insurance company and upgrade you to premium coverage.."

Hermione took the kitchen cloth and playfully tried to snap him in the rear, but he jumped up and dodged it. He swiftly turned around and pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers where all fun and games ended quickly.

It was many minutes later that they finally actually sat down to eat, both content with their newly found appetites.  
>He looked at her contemplatively as he ate. "What?" she asked.<p>

"I have a suggestion for dessert."

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked with a smirk, thinking whatever he had plan would end with them in the seat of his car with the chair fully reclined.

"I think we should go where we had our first date."

She seemed lost for a moment but then a smile graced her lips.

"The gelato place…. Yes I remember. You had the pistachio, and I had the hazelnut rocher."

"It was also the first time I ever met the king of jerks."

She laughed out loud at the memory. "He thought you were my father!"

"I will never forget the look on his face when I wrapped my arms around you."

"You wanted me even then didn't you Severus?" She replied playfully but he remained serious.

"Yes I did." He said unexpectedly.

She looked up at him and blinked a few times, her fork still held up in front of her.

"I did too." She said after a few seconds of silence.

Now he was the one that looked up in shock. "You did?"

"Yes, its funny how it happened so fast, I just.."

"Knew." They both finished together.

They both laughed and continued to eat. The early memories of how they had met up again confirming yet another reason why being together was totally and completely right. 


	41. Chapter 41

"You nervous?" Asked Sam.

"No, just anxious for things to get underway." Severus replied.

"Hmm.. I would say you're nervous."

"Fine, I'm nervous! Tell the bloody press why don't you!" He snapped.

"And Snarky too, don't get me wrong! It's a good sign! I think there would be something seriously wrong if you weren't nervous."

"I... I don't understand why I am though. I mean, I know she loves me, she's already consented, but this damn feeling wont go away!" Severus tugged as his collar, fixing it for the nineteenth time already. He wore his finest suit, he and Hermione deciding that a tux would've been over the top for such a small and private ceremony.

"Ok, I'm ready; if you would Sam."  
>Sam nodded and headed out the door, he could hear Cindy whispering something and almost immediately; Hermione walked in. <p>

Words could not do instances such as these justice, but if there were a word to even begin describing the way Hermione looked when she walked in with that gorgeous smile and that irresistible twinkle in her eye; breathtaking would be the closest one. She was absolutely breathtaking in her ivory suit. It was simple yet very elegant. 

Severus seemed to think it necessary to stay standing like a statue, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief until she wrapped her arm tightly around his and guided him towards the smiling old man who looked at them both and announced loudly: "Let us begin then."

She said she wouldn't cry, promised herself she wouldn't cry. Crying is what you did when you were upset, when things went wrong; and this was the happiest day of her life. Despite that, her tear ducts had a mind of their own today, and seemed to be working excessively despite her efforts. Her makeup was surely ruined, her smile watery, but when it came time to look her future in the eye and say "I Do." All other thoughts quickly vanished. 

She was no longer Granger, she was now Hermione Snape, someone else's' half, his half.

Everything else passed as if in a blur. Papers were signed, Sam and Cindy also signed as witnesses, and then it was done. She looked upon her friend, her lover, her soul mate, seeing the love and happiness in his eyes, causing her to start crying yet again.

"It's ok my love." Severus whispered as he lowered his lips upon hers, sealing the marriage pact.

Some time had passed however, and the kiss seemed to intensify, it was as if they had forgotten that other people were also in the room.

"Alright you two love birds, get on out of here, see you in a month or whenever it is you decide to actually come back!" Sam waved at them.

"Where did you all decide on going after all?" Cindy asked curiously.

"Well, we're going to hop around a bit, since we couldn't decide." Hermione declared happily.

"Lyon, France first; where we went the first time we traveled together." Began Severus.

"Then we're going to this bed and breakfast in Tuscany. It's within an estate where they make olive oil." Continued Hermione.

"And then we're going to Chania, Crete where we became engaged."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful; I know you'll both have a great time." Cindy said meaningfully.

"Well, what are you guys still standing around here for? Go catch that plane!" Sam shooed them away, which they happily did. They watched as Severus led Hermione to the pearl colored limo. Watching in awe at their obvious happiness. She doubted that she would ever be that happy but she would settle for just a fraction, it was that profound.

Once they were gone, Sam and Cindy stood there awkwardly looking at one another, they had not spoken since the day he had come to her flat.  
>"So... Do you.. maybe..." Began Sam.<p>

Cindy smiled, deciding to not let the poor guy suffer unnecessarily. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat Sam?"  
>His eyes lit up. "Yes! My thoughts exactly!"<p>

"Good!" She replied, "I know just the place."

OoOoOoOoO

They were staying Château D'lancreaux, and while they had food there, they opted to dine at the small bistro that they had been to that last time. Severus still had a hard time believing that he was actually a married man now. He found himself staring at his left hand constantly to verify that everything had not been a dream. The feeling of knowing that you belonged to someone else was more satisfying than he imagined, having been a loner for the majority of his life, he did not think it would gratify him as much as it did.

He watched as Hermione slept, the smile never leaving her features. It had been a long day, as it was the first time they had actually ventured out of their room since their arrival. They only had three days left before they flew out to Tuscany so they decided that they were actually going to do some sight seeing before they had to leave.

Tuscany had been more charming than Hermione had even imagined, and the food! If it weren't for all the walking and bike riding, they would've had to grease the sides of the door to get her out!  
>Creamy tomato covered gnocchi, wines, gelato's of every flavor she could think of!, Stuffed cannelloni's, it was a foodie's dream come true. One night, the owners at the bed and breakfast they were staying at actually roasted a pig out back since early morning so by the time evening had come, the whole place smelled of delicious roasted pork. When they finally ate, the meat was so tender that they didn't even need a knife to pull it apart, it was absolute heaven.<p>

She laughed at how Severus would pull out a notebook and jot down what he thought was in the dishes to try a recreate them when they got back home. In some places they actually gave him the recipe to some of the dishes, but others did not, claiming that it was a family recipe passed down from previous generations. He said he would figure it out anyway, and knowing him; he probably would.

Crete had been more of a culinary adventure as well since they managed to get the same exact villa from those short months ago. They again cooked everything outside on the grill and it had all been freshly caught that same day. They walked along the beach during the sunsets, spent most of their nights doing everything but sleeping, and most of their mornings catching up on sleep.

When they finally got back, it had taken some time to get in the swing of ordinary life again but they found that it was manageable so long as they had each other.

Hermione didn't suffer from her anxieties anymore as the medication proved to be extremely effective, but sometimes she had to wonder if it actually was the medication in itself or the combination of that and having him in her life. Having found love and no longer worrying about being alone had taken a huge burden off of her shoulders. In either case it didn't matter, they were both content. Severus had at last found love and happiness; while Hermione had at last found her cure. 

The End

**AN: I wanted to stall as much as possible, really I did because it pains me to see the end of this story. I had so much fun writing it, and I loved watching H****ermione and Severus grow as a couple as well as the twists and turns caused by other characters. I may write an epilogue but am unsure at this point; I might just leave it as is.******

**Thank you all who reviewed and stuck with the story since it's beginning, much appreciated.**


End file.
